


Im Herz der Nacht

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Schuld hat Ron, denn er ist einfach nicht in der Lage im Unterricht leise zu flüstern. In Professor Snapes Unterricht, kann das böse Folgen haben. Hermione Granger unternimmt deshalb unfreiwillig eine Reise ins Herz der Nacht. Mit allen Konsequenzen. SS x HG [Severus Snape x Hermione Granger]





	1. Chapter 1

***

 

Hermione Granger hatte ein schreckliches Geheimnis.  
Ein Geheimnis, was es keinesfalls geben durfte. Ein Geheimnis, was nur so lange geheim war, bis es jemand ans Licht zerrte. Niemand durfte das und doch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es geschehen würde, sehr hoch.  
Sein magischer Wecker, weckte sie. Behutsam löste sie sich aus seinen Armen. Sie wusste, dass er wach war, doch so tat, als wenn er weiterschlief, um den Abschied nicht zu gefährden. Demonstrativ drehte er sich sogar von ihr weg. Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn noch an. Ließ ihre Augen über seinen kräftigen, männlichen Körper schweifen, der im schwachen Licht der Kerze mystisch wirkte. Sie erschauerte innerlich, weil sie ihn sofort wieder in sich spürte. Seine Hände hatten nach all den Malen Abdrücke an ihren Hüften hinterlassen, die sich eingebrannt hatten, in ihr Gedächtnis, und in ihre Haut. Auf dem Weg zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, dachte Hermione mal wieder, wie so oft darüber nach, wie alles begonnen hatte.

 

***

 

Die Zeiten waren mehr als düster und doch gab es vollkommen banale Dinge zu besprechen. An diesem Tag hatte sie einen Streit mit Ron, der einer etwas fragwürdigen Idee Harrys beipflichtete. Sie dagegen, fand die Idee dumm und wollte lieber noch warten und sehen, wie sich die Lage entwickelte. Der Haken an der Sache war, dass das Streitgespräch ausgerechnet in Professor Snapes Unterrichtsstunde stattfand. Jetzt, da sie alle schon im letzten Jahr waren, hatten sie irgendwie den Respekt verloren und Ron war jemand, der einfach nicht flüstern konnte. Darüber regte sich Hermione am meisten auf. Während sie zischte und flüsterte, gab Ron einsilbige Antworten oder antwortete in einfachen Hauptsätzen, leider nicht im Flüsterton. Dass Professor Snape sie ermahnen würde, war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie ließen es darauf ankommen, denn es gab inzwischen wichtigere Dinge, als Lehrer und Schulregeln. Unauffällig warf sie Snape einen Blick zu. Er schien ihr Gespräch nicht zu merken. Der Mann wirkte finsterer als so schon, doch das lag an den Zeiten im Allgemeinen. Selbst der gutmütige Albus Dumbledore, der immer zu kleinen Scherzen mit den Schülern aufgelegt war, wirkte deprimiert und in sich gekehrt.  
„Granger, nach dem Ende deines Unterrichtes, erscheinst du unverzüglich in meinem Büro!“, sagte Professor Snape nach der Stunde plötzlich zu ihr. Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihre und Hermione musste wenigstens einmal ihre Beklemmung nach unten schlucken, bevor sie selbstbewusst antwortete:  
„Aber ich ...“  
„Was auch immer du anmerken willst, ich habe nur deine Stimme gehört!“, unterbrach er sie so schroff, dass ihr jedes weitere Wort im Hals stecken blieb.  
Sie nickte nur und ließ ihren Ärger an Ron und Harry aus.

 

Severus hatte wirklich nur Hermione Granger gehört. Er kannte sie jetzt schon so lange und konnte sich nie an sie gewöhnen. Sie war nicht nur ein Jahr älter als ihre Freunde, sie war auch vollkommen anders als sie. Klüger, reifer, strahlender. Er hatte gesehen, wie aus einem kleinen, vorlauten aber durchaus wissbegierigen Mädchen eine große Kriegerin wurde, die mit Verstand aber auch mit Herz kämpfte. Sie war wundervoll und einzigartig. Wie hätte er sie nicht mögen können? Manchmal verglich er ihre Besonderheit mit Lily, die auch ein Schlammblut gewesen war, doch lange hielt der Vergleich nicht stand. Beide waren großartige Frauen mit dem Mut einer Löwin und doch unterschieden sie sich. Ein wichtiger Unterschied war, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte an Granger zu denken. Still und heimlich freute er sich immer auf die Unterrichtsstunden, weil er sie offiziell ansehen konnte. Er lauschte ihrer Stimme allein und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er Weasley vollkommen ausgeblendet hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er wirklich nur sie gehört.  
Der Befehl in seinem Büro zu erscheinen, war allerdings eher spontan und den würde er nun gern rückgängig machen. Leider ging das nicht und die mulmige Vorahnung, die mit ihrem Erscheinen verbunden war, blieb.

 

Hermione erschien pünktlich. Sie wollte es so schnell es ging hinter sich bringen. Zögerlich klopfte sie an die Tür. Tatsächlich hatte sie ein wenig Furcht, denn meistens und am liebsten machte Snape die Kinder vor ihren Mitschülern zur Sau. Dass er die Schüler einzeln in sein Büro diktierte, kam eher selten vor. Es war ungewöhnlich und deshalb erst recht beängstigend.  
Snapes Tür schwang nach ihrem Klopfen magisch auf. Schwarz und düster saß er hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand ein unbequemer Stuhl, auf den er nun mit seinem Zauberstab deutete:  
„Tür schließen und setzen“, befahl er. So sehr Hermione auch darauf achtete, sie fand keinerlei Emotion in seiner Stimme. Im Gesicht sowieso nicht. Man könnte nie sagen, ob er angewidert, amüsiert, zornig oder einfach nur gelangweilt war.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute in ihrem Unterricht so geschwätzig war, doch …“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht.“  
Sie saß und er knallte ihr ein ziemlich dickes Buch vor die Nase. Es war so verstaubt, dass die Staubkörnchen hochwirbelten und in ihrer Nase kitzelten. Mühsam unterdrückte sie ein Niesen.  
„Seite 5, erster Abschnitt!“, befahl er und ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Gerade noch konnte sie den Titel des Buches erkennen, bevor sie schon zur Seite blättern musste.  
„Magogischer Leitfaden für Lehrkräfte“, las sie und blätterte hektisch zur Seite 5 vor.  
„Lies endlich, Granger!“, knurrte der Professor sie an und sie begann mit zittriger Stimme, über die sie sich selbst ärgerte. Vielleicht hatten sie in der ersten Klasse alle Angst vor Severus Snape, doch inzwischen nicht mehr. Trotzdem war an dieser grotesken Situation etwas, was ihr Angst machte. Denn woher sonst kam die kribblige Erregung, die in ihrem Unterleib zu hocken schien.  
„Der Lehrer hat immer und jederzeit die Fürsorgepflicht für seine Schüler. Seine Augen und Ohren sollten überall sein. Er muss jederzeit in der Lage sein das Leben der Schüler retten zu können. Eine Lehrkraft ist darüber hinaus verpflichtet, die Grenzen, die es gibt, zu schützen und notfalls zu verteidigen …“ Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Aus welchem verdammten Jahrhundert war dieses Buch? Sie traute sich nicht nachzusehen, denn Snapes Blick wurde zwingend und so las sie besser weiter.

 

Nach dem ersten Schock, den ihr Erscheinen in ihm ausgelöst hatte, konnte er sich nun ein wenig entspannt nach hinten lehnen und sie beobachten. Ihre süße Stimme (so affektiert sie auch gerade klang), drang wie eine Millionen Ameisen in seinen Körper ein. Sie brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Da sie in seinem Büro waren und sie es nicht bemerken könnte, gestattete er sich sogar die Beschämung einer Erektion. Schauer liefen über seinen Körper und ließen ihn innerlich erzittern. Wusste sie, wie schön sie war? Krampfhaft versuchte er sie mit Lily zu vergleichen, doch das war nicht möglich. Das, was ihm hier gegenüber saß, war die pure Verführung. Klug, selbstbewusst, wunderschön und widerspenstig. Trocken schluckte er und holte unauffällig Luft. Das Buch, was sie ihm vorlas, gehörte in der Tat zu dem Wissen, was er als Lehrkraft haben sollte. Allerdings hatten ihn Regeln noch nie besonders interessiert. Die Wahrheit war, er kannte das Buch selbst nicht und lauschte vergnügt diesem Schwachsinn. Seit Voldemort wieder auf Erden wandelte, galten keine Regeln mehr. Es könnte jeden Tag zu Ende sein. Tagtäglich könnte die Welt ins Chaos stürzen und beinah minütlich änderten sich die Bedingungen für ein Leben oder auch das Sterben. Seine Hingezogenheit zu diesem Mädchen war grundfalsch, das wusste er nur zu gut. Aber er gab einen Dreck auf die moralischen Parameter, da sie sowieso niemals ihm gehören würde. Offenbar war das sein Schicksal. Unerwiderte Liebe. Er seufzte und hatte einen Moment vergessen die Okklumentik zu nutzen.  
Erschrocken sah Hermione ihn an.  
„Ich gebe zu, das Buch ist veraltet und langweilig. Lege es weg“, versuchte er sein resigniertes Verhalten zu erklären. Sie legte das Buch gehorsam auf den Tisch und sah ihn abwartend an. Inzwischen war das Mädchen ruhiger geworden. Ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn abwartend an. Für ein paar verwirrende Sekunden sahen sie sich nur an.

„Was hältst du von einem Buch, was sich „Schutz den Schutzlosen“ nennt?“  
Sie kannte es nicht, das sah er gleich. Eine verrückte Freude durchströmte ihn, als ihre Augen zu glänzen begannen.  
„Klingt interessant“, sagte sie belegt und hörbar um Gleichgültigkeit bemüht.  
„Es IST interessant. Allerdings kein Unterrichtsstoff und deshalb kann ich es dir nur in Auszügen zu lesen geben. Hier, unter meiner Aufsicht. Interesse?“  
„Ist meine Strafe damit beendet?“  
„Strafe? Empfindest du das Lesen als Strafe, Granger?“, fragte er scharf nach. Sie errötete und senkte den Blick. Gott, war sie wunderschön und so begehrenswert. Hitze stieg in ihm nach oben und er glaubte sogar ihren Geruch in der Nase zu haben. Er sah schnell weg, weil er einen Moment seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht im Griff hatte.  
„Nein. Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber … aber sie war gerechtfertigt, Professor Snape. Ich habe ihren Unterricht gestört und sie haben das Recht …“  
„Papperlapapp. Hast du nun Interesse an dem Buch? Wenn nein, dann kannst du jetzt gehen!“  
Hermione schluckte mehrmals, versuchte ihn betont unbeeindruckt anzusehen und sagte dann leise:  
„Ja, ich habe Interesse daran.“ Daraufhin zog Severus seine unterste Schulblade auf, deren Magie er erst einmal negieren musste. Er wusste genau, dass Potter und seine Freunde Widerstand gegen Voldemort organisierten. Offen konnte er ihn nicht unterstützen, doch vielleicht war das hier keine so üble Art. Indem er Granger wichtiges Wissen verschaffte, könnte er den Kindern helfen.  
Als er ihr das Buch gab, war ihm allerdings klar, dass ihn der Kampf von Potter nicht wirklich interessierte. Ihn interessierte Grangers glänzender Blick, als sie das Buch entgegen nahm. Es war dünner als das letzte Buch.

„Du darfst das erste Kapitel lesen. Leise, ich habe zu tun!“, sagte er dunkel. Er holte sich seine Unterlagen, die er gerade durcharbeitete und schwieg volle zehn Minuten. Hin und wieder sah er hoch, sah, wie Hermiones Augen gierig über die Buchstaben huschten und fühlte dieses bittersüße Ziehen in sich. Er kannte es sehr gut. Es war Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach ihrer Nähe. Sehnsucht nach Liebe.


	2. Chapter 2

„Komm zu mir!“, forderte er.   
Sie fröstelte, ging jedoch zu ihm ans Fenster. Draußen war pure Dunkelheit. Die dunkelsten Stunden im 24-Stunden Rhythmus waren angebrochen. Gleich müsste sie zurück, um wieder in ihr eigenes Bett zu kriechen.  
Um ihn gleich wieder zu vermissen.  
„Sieh raus, Mädchen. Was siehst du?“ Sie sah raus. Sah eine diffuse, dunkle Landschaft, die Hogwarts umgab, im silbrigen Licht des Mondes. Es war wunderschön, doch vollkommen uninteressant.   
„Nichts“, flüsterte sie träge und erzitterte, als sich seine rechte Hand zwischen ihre nackten Schulterblätter legte.  
„Weshalb kannst du die Schönheit der Nacht nicht sehen?“, fragte er. Ein wenig atemlos und rau.  
„Weil sie hier ist. Direkt neben mir …“   
Schweigen, was unendlich schien und in ihren Ohren dröhnte.  
„Geh jetzt!“

 

***

 

 

Hermione konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Dieses Buch war eine Fundgrube an Schutzzaubern, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte. Sie waren recht komplex und schwierig in der Anwendung, äußerst schwer zu erlernen, doch bestimmt hilfreich im Kampf gegen Voldemort, wenn sie erst einmal funktionieren würden.  
In Snapes Büro zu sitzen, war befremdlich. Am Anfang saß sie wie auf glühenden Kohlen und wusste nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde. Der Lehrer war unberechenbar und meistens grausam in seinen Strafen. Diesen Leitfaden für Lehrer vorlesen zu müssen, kam ihr ein wenig billig vor. Sicherlich würde gleich noch die richtige Strafe kommen, dachte sie ständig, während sie sich immerzu verlas. Sein Blick schien ihr Löcher in die Haut zu brennen und ständig rutschte sie unruhig auf dem unbequemen, harten Stuhl hin und her. Offensichtlich bescherte es ihm eine gemeine Freude, sie mit Belanglosigkeiten des Lehreralltags zu quälen. Einmal sah sie, wie seine Augenbrauen kurz hochzuckten und Hermione bekam das Gefühl, er selbst kannte dieses Buch gar nicht. Irgendwie stimmte sie das mild und fast schon amüsierte sie es. Ihre Furcht verschwand allmählich und ihr natürliches Selbstbewusstsein kam wieder zurück. Es war gar nicht so schlimm in seinem Büro zu sitzen. Dass er ihr nun sogar ein Buch zu lesen gab, welches nicht auf dem Lehrplan stand und darüber hinaus sehr nützliche Informationen enthielt, machte sie ganz kribblig. Wenn er sie nur nicht so anstarren würde. Unter seinem Blick wurde ihr unwohl und sie merkte, wie ihr Atem schneller ging.  
Furcht, dachte sie wieder beunruhigt. Sie wechselte erneut die Position und spürte dabei, wie ihre harten Brustwarzen dabei unangenehm an ihrem BH rieben. Zum Glück war das eine Kapitel schnell gelesen und sie schloss das Buch gehorsam. Angestrengt versuchte sie die gelesenen Informationen im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

 

„Und?“, fragte er einsilbig und sie kam einfach nicht hinter die Absicht seiner Frage und erst recht nicht auf die Antwort, die er hören wollte. Severus Snape war ein überaus seltsamer Mann und Hermione hatte in all den Jahren, seit sie ihn kannte, niemals einen Vergleich zu diesem Mann gefunden. Nicht mal annähernd. Snape war wie ein Relikt, wie ein ausgestorbener Dinosaurier. Allerhöchstens Albus Dumbledore kam ihm in Sachen Exzentrik noch nahe. Weil sie ihre Angst nicht zeigen wollte, sah sie ihm nun direkt in die Augen. Sie waren so dunkel, dass sie seine Pupillen nicht erkennen konnte. Nicht von hier aus. Nicht, von dieser Seite des Tisches aus. Warum hatte sie plötzlich das Bedürfnis nach seinen Pupillen zu forschen, die es sicher gab? Es gab sie immer, jeder Mensch hatte sie, sprach sie in Gedanken mit sich selbst, um sich zu beruhigen. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich erhöht und sie fühlte sich leicht fiebrig an, wie vor einer wichtigen Prüfung.  
„Ich würde das Buch gern weiterlesen“, sagte sie ruhig, als sie begriff, dass jede Antwort die falsche wäre. Snape sagte auch eine Zeit lang nichts, musterte sie nur intensiv.   
„In Ordnung. Doch es wird auffallen, wenn du jeden Tag in mein Büro kommst …“, merkte er an und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Hermione begann an ihren Lippen zu nagen. Sie wollte dieses Buch unbedingt beenden, denn sie hätten Voldemort gegenüber einen beachtlichen Vorteil, wenn sie nur drei dieser Schutzzauber nutzen könnten.  
„Ich könnte ja …“ Ihre Stimme versagte, als sie verstand, welche Ungeheuerlichkeit sie da gerade vorschlagen wollte. Snape sah sie nur schweigend und ausdruckslos an. Er hatte die Hände vor seinem Bauch verschränkt und wartete.  
„Später am Abend … in ihren privaten Räumen …“, sprach sie belegt weiter. Was tat man nicht alles in Zeiten des Krieges, dachte sie atemlos vor Anspannung.

 

Severus legte beiläufig ein Bein über das andere, um seine Erektion zu verbergen. Nicht, dass sie es bemerken würde. Dazu war sie viel zu tief in ihrer eigenen Verlegenheit versunken, die sie versuchte zu überwinden, um an das begehrte Buch zu kommen. Was sicherlich für Potter und ihren kindischen Kampf, den sie bestimmt verlieren würden, nützlich sein könnte. Aber wie gesagt, sie war eine mutige Kriegerin und das machte ihn so hart, dass er seine Hände nun unbewusst gegen sein Geschlecht presste. Ein knurrendes Stöhnen saß in seiner Kehle und er presste die Kiefer fest zusammen, um es zu bändigen.   
Begriff sie, dass er sie manipulierte? Verstand sie, dass sie den Vorschlag machen musste? Er war sich nicht sicher. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet und sein Herz raste wie verrückt, als er sie ansehen durfte. Sie war eine Göttin, berufen zu Höherem und doch nur als Knecht eines dämlichen Bauern angestellt. Wie er Potter verabscheute …

„ … wäre es vielleicht möglich. Wenn sie mir eine Uhrzeit nennen? Ich werde da sein. Ein Kapitel dauert sicher nicht länger als maximal fünfzehn Minuten. Ich werde ganz leise sein und sie werden gar nicht merken, dass ich anwesend bin …“, sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Fast hätte er geschmunzelt. Ihre Entschlossenheit war bewundernswert.  
„Gut. Halb Zwölf. Sei pünktlich, Granger!“, sagte er schnell, ehe es sich beide anders überlegen würden. Sie strahlte und verließ dann zügig sein Büro. Er sah ihr nach und bereute schon seine Schwäche. Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Das Mädchen allein mit ihm in seiner Wohnung? Nachts? Das war fatal. Konnte er sich selbst vertrauen? Durfte er? Sein Blick fiel auf den Leitfaden für Lehrer.  
„So ein Schwachsinn!“, brummte er und ließ das Buch in Flammen aufgehen.  
Er könnte sie schließlich immer noch wegschicken. Würde er nicht, wusste er, denn das sagte ihm seine drängende Lust. Und wenn er sie nur beim Lesen beobachten könnte, würde ihm das mehr Zufriedenheit verschaffen, als alles andere.

 

Als Hermione Snapes Büro verließ, hatte sie die untrügliche Eingebung, dass etwas Komisches geschehen war. Nur was? Lag es an diesem Buch, was viele Leben schützen könnte? Warum hielt Snape es versteckt? Doch sicher nicht nur, weil es nicht auf dem Lehrplan stand. Letztlich war egal wieso und warum, er hatte es ihr schließlich zu lesen gegeben und sie würde es weiterlesen dürfen. Das Buch war die eine Sache.   
Die andere war, dass ihre vermeintliche Ermahnung und ihre drakonische Bestrafung ganz anders ausgefallen waren, als sie erwartet hatte. Niemand mochte Severus Snape und das hatte vielfältige Gründe. Manchmal, wenn es wieder einen unangenehmen Vorfall mit ihm gegeben hatte, hatte sie sich immer wieder gesagt, dass der überaus kluge Albus Dumbledore diesen Mann hier nicht würde arbeiten lassen, wenn er ihm nicht vertrauen würde. Gegenüber Harry oder Ron hatte sie das nie so deutlich geäußert. Sie würde jetzt nicht sagen, dass sie Snape vertraute, doch sie unterstellte ihm nicht eine natürliche Bösartigkeit wie bestimmt manch Anderer. Der Mann war eben nur undurchschaubar, nicht einschätzbar und ausgesprochen schwierig im Umgang. Heute aber, hatte sie ihn von einer merkwürdigen Seite erlebt, die sie nicht verstand. Etwas war in diesem Büro zwischen ihnen geschehen. Etwas, was ihre latente Abneigung gegen ihn abgeschwächt hatte. So sehr, dass sie gerade eher mit dezenter Aufregung an ihre nächtliche Lesung dachte, denn mit mulmigem Gefühl. Sie war sogar neugierig, wie es in seiner Wohnung aussah. Sie wusste sogar schon, wie sie sich raus schleichen würde.  
Ihren Freunden sagte sie auf Nachfrage, dass er sie zu einer Hausarbeit verdonnert hat und dabei ziemlich unfreundlich gewesen war. Ron verdrehte die Augen und Hermione fuhr ihn an.  
„Flüstere das nächste Mal einfach, Idiot!“

 

Severus wartete auf sie. Natürlich war sie pünktlich, nichts anderes hatte er von ihr erwartet. Hermione schlüpfte durch die Tür. Er zeigte wortlos auf einen Sessel, neben dem ein kleiner Tisch stand, auf dem schon das Buch lag. Erst hatte er überlegt ihr etwas zu trinken hinzustellen, doch er wollte nicht, dass sie es hier gemütlich fand. Sie sollte lesen und dann verschwinden, ehe er sich und sie in Teufels Küche brachte. Seine Vorahnungen waren düster und doch war die Erregung, die ihr Anblick verursachte, nicht zu unterdrücken. Sie setzte sich gehorsam, schlug das Buch auf und er ging zum Fenster. Er sah gegen die Scheibe, in die Dunkelheit und dachte erleichtert, dass es gut war, dass sie nicht sprechen mussten. Es brannten nur zwei Kerzen im Raum. Eine, direkt auf dem Tisch, an dem Hermione las. Die andere in der Nähe des Fensters. So, wie er jetzt stand, konnte er sie über das Fensterglas beobachten, ohne sie direkt ansehen zu müssen. Allein ihre süße Anwesenheit in seinen kargen Räumen, brachte ein wohliges Gefühl mit sich. Severus spürte seinem Hautprickeln nach, was zwischen den Schultern begann und über die Wirbelsäule nach unten kroch. Es kam von Grangers Blick, den sie ihm heimlich zuwarf.  
„Nicht mehr als ein Kapitel!“, sagte er dann doch besser, ehe sie in einen Leserausch verfiel. Die Kapitelanzahl war begrenzt und damit auch diese wundervollen Minuten, in denen sie sein Dasein erleuchtete. Sie gab ihm keine Antwort und er sah sich nach ihr um. Sie las, hatte den Zeigefinger auf der Seite und ihre Augen rasten über die Worte. Ihre braunen Locken sahen im sanften Licht der Kerze weich aus. Sie fielen ihr aufs Buch und immer wieder schob sie sie mit einer abwesenden Geste hinters Ohr. Hermione hatte nur einen dicken Morgenmantel über ihrem Schlafanzug und ihre Turnschuhe an den Füßen.   
So eine ehrgeizige, kleine Hexe, dachte er liebevoll. Zwischen seinen Beinen begann es eindeutig zu ziehen und er drehte sich besser von ihr weg. Kaum hatte er das getan, hob sie den Kopf und sah zu ihm. Sein Atem ging schneller und seine Erregung stieg. Ihr Duft war inzwischen überall, ihr Blick erhitzte sein Blut und allein ihre Präsenz in seinem Rücken machte sein Geschlecht steif. Hoffentlich war sie mit dem einen Kapitel bald fertig.  
Als sie dann tatsächlich fertig war, bedauerte er es zutiefst. Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür, blieb da aber stehen.  
„Vielen Dank, Professor Snape!“, sagte sie artig und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
„Morgen, selbe Zeit!“, sagte er dumpf und ohne ein Lächeln. Als sie die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, musste er mehrmals tief und zittrig Luft holen. Konnte das sein? Hatte er sich etwa in eine Schülerin verliebt? Das barbarische Schicksal, was sich sein Leben nannte, ließ aber auch gar nichts an Erniedrigung und Demütigung aus, dachte er hoffnungslos. Er schloss die Tür ab, zog sich nackt aus und warf sich auf sein Bett. Seine Erektion war noch immer da und sie war so unangenehm hart, dass er heute unbedingt etwas dagegen tun müsste. Wie er es tat, war unerbittlich, brutal und schmerzhaft. Die Erleichterung danach, ließ ihn heute wenigstens im Bett liegen bleiben und nicht wie sonst so oft am Fenster stehen und hinaus in die Dunkelheit starren.

 

Hermione zitterte. Die Kälte, sagte sie sich. Es zog von unten kalt unter ihren Morgenmantel und sie lief schneller. Angestrengt versuchte sie die Informationen des Buchs im Gedächtnis zu behalten, um sie gleich niederzuschreiben. Immer wieder kam ihr Snape dazwischen. Seine Wohnung sah genau so aus, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat. Minimal, karg und ungemütlich eingerichtet und doch hatte sie sich in keiner Sekunde unwohl gefühlt. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er sie mit nichts bedrängte. Weder mit merkwürdigen Fragen, Anmerkungen oder gar Blicken, wie in seinem Büro. Dachte sie, bis sie bemerkte, dass er sie durchaus beobachtete, nur diesmal über die Scheibe des Fensters. Es hatte sie unbegreiflich amüsiert. Im Gegensatz zu sonst, trug Snape nur eine lockere schwarze Hose und ein einfaches weißes Hemd, was noch dazu recht unordentlich aus der Hose hing. Er wirkte damit absurd umgänglich und fast schon freundlich, obwohl sein Gesicht immer noch mürrisch bis abweisend war. Seit sie in diesem abgewetzten Sessel saß, seit sie in sein Reich eingedrungen war, war es seltsam warm in ihr. Am ehesten spürte sie die Wärme zwischen ihren Beinen. Es war beschämend, doch Hermione kannte sich selbst gut genug, um sich einzugestehen, dass sie sexuell erregt war. Sie begriff allerdings ganz und gar nicht weshalb und woher das plötzlich kam. Als sie Snape am Fenster stehen sah, einen Moment seinen Körper heimlich betrachten durfte, musste sie ihn sich unwillkürlich nackt vorstellen. Severus Snape war kein Junge in ihrem Alter. Er war ein Mann und … sie verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken, denn es würde zu absolut nichts führen. Nicht nur, dass derartige Beziehung tabu waren, es war auch Severus Snape, über den sie das gerade dachte. Trotzdem schlief sie später mit der Frage ein, ob seine Liebe wohl grob und kantig wie er selbst wäre. Ihr Körper war müde, aber durch ihren, schon halb schlafenden Geist, zuckten erregende Blitze eines unbekannten Verlangens.

 

In der kommenden Nacht war Hermione wieder pünktlich. Als sie vor seiner Tür stand, zögerte sie kurz. Schon jetzt schlug ihr Herz schneller. Ihre Haut schien zu glühen, als wäre sie vorfreudig, wie auf den Weihnachtsmorgen. Es geht um das Buch, um die wertvollen Informationen darin, nicht mehr, sagte sie sich streng. Wenn sie alle Informationen zusammen hatte, könnte sie es Ron und Harry anbieten. Sie hätte dann zufällig ein Buch in der Bibliothek gefunden, was hinter das Regal gerutscht war. Ein freudiger Zufall. Ron würde es sofort glauben, Harry würde skeptisch sein, doch den Nutzen der Informationen der wahren Herkunft des Buches vorziehen.  
Der Ablauf war derselbe wie in der Nacht zuvor. Wortlos zeigte Snape auf seinen Sessel, ging zum Fenster und schwieg weiterhin. Sie beobachteten sich, wenn der andere nicht hinsah und beide wussten, dass es bemerkt wurde. Hermione las immer zerstreuter, was sie immens ärgerte.

 

Und Severus presste die Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass er die Gelenke knacken hörte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass dieser skurrilen Vereinbarung zwischen ihm und einer Schülerin eine Steigerung innewohnen könnte. Heute war er schon eine Stunde vorher so aufgewühlt, dass er sich selbst mit einem kleinen Sedierungstrank ruhig stellen musste. Dabei hatte er Granger heute schon im Unterricht getroffen, doch sie ganz bewusst übersehen. Witzig war, dass sie ihn auch demonstrativ nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Jedes Mal, wenn er nur annähernd in ihre Richtung sehen musste, sah sie ihn nie an. Das war auch besser so. 

 

Das Kapitel war beendet und sie stand wieder auf. Zögernd lief sie zur Tür und er sah ihr direkt nach, um mit diesem Anblick vor Augen die restlichen Stunden seiner schlaflosen Nacht verbringen zu können. Hermione legte die Hand auf die Türklinke, drückte sie jedoch nicht nach unten.  
„Weshalb lassen sie mich das Buch lesen, Professor?“, fragte sie leise. Dabei hatte sie ihren Kopf gesenkt und sah auf ihre Turnschuhe. Severus schluckte. Allein, dass sie zögerte, die Zeit ihrer Anwesenheit in die Länge zog, erfreute ihn sehr. Er könnte ihr hundert sinnlose Antworten geben. Einige davon würde sie sogar trotz ihrer Intelligenz plausibel finden und für wahr halten. Aber es wäre respektlos, denn sie sah etwas, was er versuchte zu verbergen. Dass das so war, spürte er in ihrem Verhalten. Granger war für ihre Verhältnisse zu angespannt, zu verlegen und zu unsicher. Selbst für die Tatsache ihres bizarren Arrangements.   
„Weil mir deine Anwesenheit gefällt“, sagte er deshalb beiläufig. Sie brauchte einen Moment, sah sich dann aber nach ihm um. Hermione wirkte verwundert und doch auch wieder nicht. Eine befremdliche Diskrepanz war in ihrem Gesicht. Ein Schwanken zwischen freudigem Erstaunen und angewiderter Ungläubigkeit.   
Sie kam wieder näher und blieb erst kurz vor ihm stehen. Man sah ihr an, dass es ihr schwer fiel, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber sie tat es. Seine mutige Löwin sah ins Angesicht des Todes.

 

Sie musste ihm in die Augen sehen, da sie der Frage nach dem Vorhandensein seiner Pupillen einfach auf den Grund gehen musste. Vielleicht würde sie nie wieder die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen. Etwas an dieser verwerflichen Situation zog sie an, wie die Motte das Licht. An ihre körperliche Aufregung hatte sie sich dabei beinah schon gewöhnt und glaubte sich erhaben darüber. Snape wich nicht zurück, sah aber auch nicht begeistert aus, als sie näher kam. Im Grunde war er nicht zu deuten, wie sonst auch. Er hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, die Fäuste beulten den Stoff der Hose aus, die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen offen und es hing auch wieder über die Hose. Seine Augen sahen sie an, dunkel, nichts über sich preisgebend und doch auf eine verwinkelte Art schmerzvoll sehnsüchtig, dass Hermiones Herz sich mitfühlend zusammenzog. Severus Snape hatte Pupillen, sah sie nun. Sie waren riesig und verdrängten die andere Dunkelheit fast vollkommen. Ihr Puls raste, als sie ihm so unverfroren in die Augen sah, denn sie müsste mit garantierten Sanktionen, und wenn es nur verletzende Worte seinerseits wären, rechnen. Aber der Mann sah sie nur ruhig wie es schien an, schluckte und dann tat er etwas, was Hermiones mutiges Verhalten zusammenbrechen ließ.  
Severus zog seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, nagte kurz daran und schon war der Spuk vorbei. Diese Geste, unbewusst vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch absichtlich platziert, verwirrte Hermione zutiefst. Denn plötzlich sah sie nicht nur den garstigen, mysteriösen Lehrer, mit dem man nur wirklich schwer klar kam, sondern einen Mann. Ein Mann, wenn man den Geschichten glauben mochte, der noch nie eine Beziehung hatte. Ein Mann, der vielleicht noch nie eine Frau berührt und geliebt hatte. Einen Mann, der in gewisser Hinsicht extrem unsicher war, weil ihm eine wichtige Erfahrung versagt geblieben war.  
„Was willst du, dass ich tue?“, flüsterte sie und erschrak über sich selbst. Nicht nur, dass sie die Regeln des Respektes über Bord warf, nicht nur, dass sie ihm anzügliche Fragen stellte, nur weil sie selbst diese Erregung in sich lauern spürte, nein, sie ging auch noch davon aus, dass er auf diese Weise Interesse an ihr hatte. Doch es war zu spät. Die Worte waren gesagt und die Konsequenzen würde sie tragen müssen. Dabei konnte sie sich nicht mal sagen, welche Folge sie bevorzugen würde.

 

Severus stockte der Atem. Dass sie Mut hatte, stand außer Frage. Dass sie Frechheit und Entschlossenheit besaß, war auch eine feststehende Tatsache. Dass dieses Mädchen ihn aber scheinbar durchschaut hatte, war unerhört. Und erregend. Woher wusste sie es? Stand es in seinen Augen? Den Blick mittels der Okklumentik zu fingieren, war äußerst schwer, bis unmöglich. Offensichtlich hatte er versagt. Wenn sie sein Interesse ekelerregend finden würde, würde sie gehen, sagte er sich und schluckte trocken sein Verlangen nach unten. Er schloss kurz die Augen, aber sie war immer noch hier und sah ihn abwartend und wie es schien ein wenig neugierig an. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war dicht und nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Er könnte nicht mit einer Schülerin … wenn Dumbledore davon erfuhr … scheiß auf die Regeln, die Welt starb vor seinen Augen und Hermione Granger war das Schönste, was es darin gerade gab. Sie alle würden bald sterben und er hatte noch niemals eine Frau …

„Zieh dich für mich aus …“, flüsterte er heiser und konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er da verlangte. Sie sollte gehen. Sie sollte vernünftig sein, denn das war doch Hermione Granger immer. Warum blinzelte sie jetzt? Warum verdunkelte sich ihr Blick und warum senkten sie nun ihre langen Wimpern über ihre geröteten Wangen. Severus war wie erstarrte. Er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr nehmen, dabei müsste er nun dringend ihre Hände packen und sie daran hindern den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels zu öffnen. Er müsste sofort ihr Gedächtnis löschen und …   
Sie ließ ihren Morgenmantel einfach zu Boden fallen. Darunter trug sie einen rosa-beige gestreiften Pyjama. Sie Ärmel waren kurz, die Hosenbeine ebenso, doch er konnte nur auf ihre perfekten Finger starren, welche die Knöpfe des Oberteils nun öffneten. Nein, drängte es sich in seinem Verstand nach vorn, doch sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet. Mehr als ein raues Stöhnen würde er wohl gerade nicht zustande bringen. Als ihre Lider sich hoben und sie ihn ganz direkt ansah, schnappte er nach Luft. Es gefiel ihr, dass seine Ergriffenheit so deutlich sichtbar war, begriff er schlagartig.  
Als sie ihr Oberteil zur Seite schlug und es gleich darauf ebenso achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ, wie ihren Morgenmantel, hatte Severus das Gefühl heftiges Fieber zu haben. Nicht nur sein Gesicht glühte, nein, sein kompletter Körper. Sein Blut schien zu kochen. Es pulsierte hungrig zwischen seinen Beinen. Schon längst war sein Geschlecht hart und er hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Ob sie es merkte, war ihm egal, denn sie zog sich gerade freiwillig vor ihm aus.   
Ihre Brüste waren wundervoll. Klein, fest, die Warzenhöfe hellrosa mit kleinen Erhebungen, die Knospen klein und spitz. Er vergaß sogar zu schlucken, als sie ihre flachen Hände auf ihre Brüste legte. Um sie zu bedecken, dachte er im ersten Augenblick mit einem tiefgehenden Bedauern. Doch sie schob sie gleich weiter nach unten und hinterließ dabei harte Nippel. Severus war nicht in der Lage zu atmen. Seine Augen huschten, ängstlich nicht jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers zu sehen, zwischen ihrem Gesicht, ihren Finger und ihren Brüsten hin und her. Ihre schlanken Finger schoben sich nun in den lockeren Bund ihre Hose, schoben sie ein wenig über ihre Hüftknochen und ab da glitt sie von allein nach unten.   
In der Tat kostete es ihn eine große Überwindung den Blick südlich ihres entzückenden und vollkommenen Bauchnabels zu wenden. Ihr Dreieck war gut sichtbar. Die Haare waren ein wenig dunkler, als ihr Haupthaar, schienen aber aus ebenso weichen Locken zu bestehen. Sein Körper erinnerte ihn ans Luft holen. Es war ein peinliches Japsen.

 

Hermione lächelte nachsichtig und schwieg. Es war erschreckend, doch sie genoss seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine hungrigen Augen hinterließen eine Hitze auf ihrer Haut, die sie beschämte.   
„Tut mir leid. Es ist nur …“, flüsterte er atemlos und sie legte ein wenig den Kopf schief. Nie hatte sie Snape als weniger bedrohlich und kaltherzig empfunden, als in jenem brisanten Moment. Der ganze Mann war pure Emotion. So viel konnte sie in seinem Gesicht und an seinem Körper und an seinen Gesten ablesen, doch er musste es aussprechen.  
„Ich habe noch nie eine Frau nackt gesehen … geschweige denn, berührt“, brachte er belegt heraus. Diese grausame Ehrlichkeit brachte Hermione unverzüglich zum Weinen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihr geschah. Dieses traurige Geständnis, machte sie für einen Moment unfassbar unglücklich. Snape sah sie schockiert an, als sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.  
„Was … Habe ich …“  
„Nichts!“, sagte sie schnell, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er schluckte, sichtlich nervös und befangen. Wer war dieser Severus Snape? Kannte ihn jemand? Hatte er irgendwas mit dem gemeinen Professor aus Hogwarts zu tun? Hermione könnte ihre Fragen nicht beantworten. Alles was sie sah, war einen Mann, der sich und seine Gefühle noch niemals in seinem Leben mitgeteilt hatte.  
„Berühre mich …“, flüsterte sie fest und sah ihn blinzeln.  
„Du … musst gehen“, flüsterte er dumpf.  
„Nein, ich möchte, dass du mich …“  
„NEIN! GEH! GRANGER!“, zischte er jäh.  
Es war im Grunde nur ein Flüstern, doch es klingelte in ihren Ohren, als hätte er sie angeschrien. Verärgert und enttäuscht, zog sie sich hastig an und ging dann einfach, ohne ihn anzusehen.

 

Aber schon als sie in ihr Bett kroch, hatte sie Snape vergeben. Der Mann war überfordert und sie konnte das nachvollziehen. Und sie? Sie benahm sich wie eine Hure, die sich nach seinen Händen und seinen Lippen sehnte, als würde ihr Überleben davon abhängen. Sie vergaß sogar das Kapitel niederzuschreiben, was sie heute gelesen hatte, so sehr beschäftigte sie der Gedanke, an das was geschehen war. Ihr verbotenes Begehren und sein Erwidern ihres Begehrens, machte sie verrückt. Mit vernünftigen Gedanken, versuchte sie sich selbst am Schopf zu packen, doch es war sinnlos. Wie ein magisches, schwarzes Loch, zog Severus Snape nicht nur all ihre Gedanken an sich, sondern ließ auch ihren Körper in unerfüllter Sehnsucht erzittern. Sie war in ihn verliebt, dachte sie glückselig beim Einschlafen. Sie war zum ersten Mal heftig verliebt. Es kam wie ein Schlag in den Magen, den sie nie im Leben hätte vorhersehen können.


	3. Chapter 3

„Lass mich …“  
„Nein! Antworte mir niemals darauf!“  
„Aber ich … das kannst du nicht verlangen!“  
„Die Welt ist ein grausamer Ort, Hermione. Ich kann alles von dir verlangen und du wirst es mir geben. Doch diese eine Sache, ist … es nicht wert. Glaub mir das.“   
Sie küsste seine Wange und er schob seine Hände in ihre weichen Haare. Ein schmerzerfülltes Seufzen an ihrem Hals. Heute gab sie nach.   
Aber irgendwann müsste sie es ihm sagen und er würde nichts dagegen tun können.

 

***

 

Zusammen mit Ginny, betrat Hermione den Schlafsaal. Professor Snape hatte sie heute nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, doch das war nicht verwunderlich. Natürlich hatte sie überall unauffällig nach ihm Ausschau gehalten, während sie sich selbst verdammte ihn noch ermutigt zu haben, obwohl sie genau wusste, wie falsch es war. Sie tat etwas Verwerfliches und er hatte sie am Ende deshalb weggeschickt. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und doch wieder nicht. In gewisser Weise war Severus Snape unschuldiger als sie selbst. Sie hatte immerhin schon mal mit einem Jungen geknutscht und gefummelt. Und sie war zu klug und reif genug, um nicht das Anstößige an der ganzen Sache zu sehen. Aber gerade deshalb konnte sie kaum an etwas anderes denken.   
Wie er sie angesehen hatte. Hungrig, schockiert, sehnsüchtig und ungläubig. Ihr Herz und ihr Unterleib zogen sich bei der Erinnerung daran zusammen. Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Schoss aus, erreichte ihr Gesicht und ließ ihre Wangen so sehr glühen, dass sie Ginny gerade gefragt hatte, ob sie etwa krank wurde. 

 

Ginny ging nun an ihr vorbei und griff nach etwas, was auf Hermiones Bett lag. Sie sah nicht gleich was es war. Erst, als sich ihre Freundin zu ihr drehte und sagte:  
„Ein Buch … “Schutz den Schutzlosen“ von Xandrine Dumas II. Klingt spannend.“ Ginny schickte sich an das Buch aufzublättern, doch Hermione sprang mit einem großen Schritt auf sie zu und riss ihr das Buch ziemlich grob aus der Hand.   
„Hey … schon gut. Hättest einfach sagen sollen, dass ich …“  
„Entschuldige, bitte“, sagte Hermione schnell und presste das Buch an ihre Brust. Sie wusste sofort, was es bedeutete. Snape wollte sie nie wieder auf diese Weise sehen und wer könnte es ihm verdenken. Er als Verantwortlicher müsste das Richtige tun. Aber es war nicht richtig, was er tat, dachte sie empört und versuchte verkrampft die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die in ihr nach oben stiegen. So einfach wollte er es sich machen? Sie hatte doch gesehen, wie sehr er es wollte, wie gut sie ihm gefiel und wie notwendig es für ihn war.  
„Ist das Buch … wertvoll?“, fragte Ginny neugierig nach. Sie hatte ihr den schroffen Ausbruch schon längst verziehen.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich habe es in der Bibliothek gefunden. Es klemmte hinter einem Regal, zwischen den Wänden und ich habe es nur gefunden, weil ich einen Zauber gesprochen habe, um ein bestimmtes Buch zu finden. Stattdessen habe ich das hier gefunden. Ich habe es noch nicht durchgearbeitet, doch es scheinen wirklich wertvolle Dinge darin zu stehen. Erst, wenn ich alles genau weiß, wollte ich euch davon erzählen. Du weißt ja …“, schloss sie seufzend und mit miesem Gewissen ihre Lüge ab. Ginny ergänzte nachsichtig lächelnd.  
„… deine Perfektion. Verstehe.“ Sie nickte und Ginny verabschiedete sich. Ihre Freundin hatte nun einen Kurs, während sie ein wenig Zeit bis zum nächsten hatte. Als Ginny weg war, ließ Hermione die „Alles ist gut“ – Maske fallen. Aus einer Eingebung heraus, schlug sie das Buch auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand oben der Titel und die Autorin. Darunter tauchten nach längerem Hinsehen Buchstaben auf. Snapes Widmung für sie, anders hätte sie es nicht erwartet:  
„Für dich. Behalte es. Du erinnerst mich zu sehr an meine Gefühle.“  
Dreimal las sie leise seine Worte vor, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle anderen Mitschüler weiter weg waren. Nach dem dritten Lesen, verschwand seine Handschrift und es tat ihr leid. So leid, dass er etwas beendet hatte, was doch noch gar nicht richtig begonnen hatte. Leider hatte sie nun keinen Grund mehr nachts zu ihm zu gehen. Dabei war es so erregend gewesen, sich vor ihm auszuziehen. Weil alle seine Emotionen so überdeutlich in seinem sonst so nichtssagendem Gesicht gestanden hatten, dass sie eine Gänsehaut vor Ergriffenheit bekommen hatte. Wie musste es sein, wenn dieser eigenartige Mann sie liebte?

 

Severus hatte sich zum ersten Mal in seiner langen Laufbahn als Lehrkraft krank gemeldet. Minerva vertrat ihn und Dumbledore hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, persönlich nach ihm zu sehen.  
Besorgt sah der alte Mann ihn an und er musste ihm mehrere Male versichern, dass er heute nur einen kleinen mentalen Tiefpunkt hatte. Wenn ihn diesbezüglich jemand verstehen konnte, dann Albus. Seine blauen Augen lagen eindringlich auf seinem Gesicht und Severus nutzte alles, was er an Okklumentik aufbieten konnte. Wenn der alte Mann Lunte roch, könnte er sich gleich aus dem Fenster stürzen. Konnte er sowieso, weil er Granger vermutlich nie wieder in die Augen schauen könnte. Er würde immer nur ihre Nacktheit sehen, ihre Verwundbarkeit und ihre reine Schönheit, die sie ihm freiwillig angeboten hatte. Vielleicht würde es Severus nicht so ausdrücken, doch sie hatte ihm letzte Nacht Angst gemacht, weil er gespürt hatte, dass sie zu viel mehr bereit war. Dabei hatte er sich das mit nichts verdient. Ganz im Gegenteil. Eigentlich war er ganz glücklich damit, dass alle Schüler und die allermeisten Lehrer ihn verabscheuten und mieden, so musste er wenigstens nicht mit hinterhältigen Bosheiten rechnen. Ausgerechnet die cleverste und schönste Königin von allen näherte sich ihm freiwillig auf suspekte und leider so verführerische Art. Natürlich hatte er in der vergangen Nacht kein Auge zubekommen. Wieder war er gezwungen sich Erleichterung zu schaffen, das entfachte sein Verlangen nach ihr nur noch mehr. Am Morgen fühlte er sich wie erschlagen und wäre natürlich trotzdem zum Unterricht gegangen. Mit nicht nachlassender, finsterer Befriedigung hätte er seine schlechte Laune an den Kindern ausgelassen und wäre schließlich in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt, ohne sich einen Deut besser zu fühlen.  
Severus musste jedoch befürchten, dass er sich, wenn er sie traf (vielleicht reichte es schon sie nur zu sehen), unzurechnungsfähig verhielt. Aus Erfahrung wusste er genau, dass er eine Weile brauchte, um emotionale Belastungen zu verdauen.  
Dumbledore verließ ihn schließlich mit einem aufmunternden Schulterklopfen, was alles bedeuten konnte. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Severus damit aus dem Fenster zu sehen und damit eine mentale Technik zu aktivieren, die ihm helfen sollte Erinnerungen zu entwerten. Besonders gut funktionierte es nicht, da er sich sehr schlecht konzentrieren konnte.  
Als er sicher sein konnte, dass Granger nicht im Haus war, belegte er eine der Gryffindor-Erstklässlerinnen mit Magie, damit sie das Buch auf Grangers Bett legte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie verstehen würde, was das bedeutete. Es gab keinen anderen Weg der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Umso später es wurde, umso unruhiger wurde er. Weil er paradoxerweise hoffte, dass sie sich über seine Regeln hinwegsetzen würde und doch zu ihm kommen würde. Wenn sie wieder nackt vor ihm stehen würde, würde er sie diesmal berühren. Ganz sicher.   
Sie kam nicht.

 

Der Unterricht am Tag darauf war die Hölle. Severus hatte sich zumindest soweit gefangen, wieder wie eh und je düster vor den Schülern zu stehen und Wissen abzufordern oder wahlweise vernichtend zurechtzuweisen, falls sie dabei versagten. Das Versagen kam zum Glück häufig vor und erleichterte ein wenig sein destruktives Gefühlsmaß, was am Überlaufen war. Auch Hermione war anwesend. Sie wirkte blass und aus dem Augenwinkel wie ein Geist. Einmal riss er fast hektisch den Kopf zu ihr herum, weil er glaubte, sie löste sich gerade in Luft auf. Tat sie nicht. Sie saß an ihrem Tisch, hatte den Kopf in einer Hand abgelegt und hörte seinen Erklärungen zu. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte alles wie immer. Severus suchte die Erleichterung darüber in sich selbst vergeblich. Alles, was er sah, war ihre reizvolle Nacktheit, die Neugier in ihren Augen und der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, den er gerade jetzt erst vollends kapierte.   
Verständnis.   
Dieses Mädchen war in der Lage ihn und seine Beweggründe zu verstehen, oder man musste sagen, sie versuchte es zumindest. Sie verurteilte ihn nicht, sondern bemühte sich zu verstehen. Die Erkenntnis zog ihm so jäh den Boden unter den Füßen weg, dass er ein wenig strauchelte.  
„Jetzt lest das nächste Kapitel leise!“, zischte er und vermied dabei Grangers Anblick. Er setzte sich hinter sein Pult und schlug ein Buch auf, um Anmerkungen und Fragen zuvorzukommen.

 

Hermiones Herz schmerzte wie verrückt. Warum tat er das? Warum musste er sich selbst verletzen? Snape galt als grausam. Im Handumdrehen hätte sie zwanzig Schüler, die ihr das unter Eid schwören würden. Niemand jedoch ahnte, dass sich Snape selbst am meisten weh tat. Indem er sich versagte, indem er leugnete und verdrängte und so niemals Glück und Freude erfahren hatte. Jetzt, wo sie sich auf ihn einließ, war es für ihre Augen so offensichtlich, dass es sie traurig stimmte. Gegen seinen Willen, beschloss sie in der kommenden Nacht zu ihm zu gehen. Allein dieser mutige und überaus verrückte Entschluss schickte ein irres Prickeln durch ihren Körper, das sie nach Luft schnappen ließ.   
Erst, als sie die Klasse verließen, sah er sie an. Kurz, finster, wie es schien und typisch abweisend. Doch Hermione sah etwas, was sonst niemand sah. Das Schwarz seiner Augen wurde von seinen riesengroßen Pupillen verdrängt, die sich geweitet hatten, weil er sie sah. Sie lächelte unauffällig und ein wenig versprechend und war plötzlich wieder guter Dinge.

 

Eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht stand sie wieder vor seiner Tür. Sie klopfte nicht gleich, weil sie erst ihre Aufregung unter Kontrolle bringen wollte. Heute hatte sie explizit darauf geachtet, dass sie niemand sah oder hörte. Einmal musste sie Mister Filch ausweichen, doch das war eine Leichtigkeit.  
Nun legte sie ihre linke Wange und ihre flachen Hände an die Tür und lauschte. Sie hörte nichts und deshalb klopfte sie lauter als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Ein wenig erschrak sie selbst vor diesem harten Geräusch. Die Tür blieb zu, aber nun hörte sie seine Schritte. Wieder legte sie Gesicht und Hände an die Tür, was lächerlich erschien, doch für sie den Eindruck erweckte, sie wäre ihm damit näher.

„Bitte …“, sagte sie leise und war sich sicher, dass Snape sie hören würde.  
„Verschwinde!“, antwortete er dunkel und keineswegs freundlich.  
„Nein!“  
„Ich bitte dich … geh weg.“ Er hörte sich verzweifelt und drängend an.  
„Und ich bitte dich, öffne mir“, verlangte sie. Wenn sie sich vor ein paar Tagen vorgestellt hätte auf diese Weise mit ihm zu sprechen, sie wäre in ein verschrecktes Lachen ausgebrochen. Es klang, als wenn er seine Fäuste leicht gegen die Tür schlug, dann ging sie auf. Hermione schlüpfte schnell hinein.

 

„Du hast das Buch von mir bekommen. Es gibt für dich keinen Grund hier zu sein und meine Zeit zu stehlen“, knurrte er sie barsch an. Gleich darauf floh er wieder zum Fenster und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Hermione folgte ihm und es kostete sie wirklich Mut. Aber sie musste es tun, denn sie hatte ins Herz der Nacht geblickt und darin etwas gefunden, was einzigartig und wertvoll war.  
„Ich bin nicht wegen dem Buch hier, doch das weißt du. Aber danke für das Buch, es wird eine große Hilfe sein, wenn Harry …“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht“, unterbrach er sie scharf.  
„Nein, tut es nicht. Das hier, interessiert dich aber und ich …“ Sie zog den Knoten ihres Gürtels auf, streifte den Morgenmantel von den Schultern und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen. Auf den Schlafanzug hatte sie verzichtet, weil sie damit rechnen musste, dass er ihr keine Zeit geben würde, ihn auszuziehen. Snape würde sie vorher aus seiner Wohnung entfernen. Jetzt sah er sie allerdings nicht mal an. Hermione fröstelte und fand ihre Idee, ihn dazu zu verführen sie zu berühren, mehr als idiotisch.  
„Ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst!“, forderte sie leise und mit bebender Stimme. Hatte sie sich in ihrer Einschätzung geirrt? War Severus Snape einfach nur ein gestörter, auf ewig traumatisierter Mann, oder war er nur jemand, der aus vielen Gründen niemand an sich heranlassen wollte, aus Angst davor verletzt zu werden? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Aber sie war hier und sie würde nicht gehen, bevor sie nicht alles versucht hatte. Demütigung und Scham gehörte ebenso dazu, wie ihr Mitgefühl für Snape und ebenso, wie ihre eigene Erregung in seiner Nähe. Sie fühlte sich heftig von ihm angezogen und deshalb war eine gute Portion Egoismus in ihrer Starrsinnigkeit. Beherzt griff sie nach seiner Hand und endlich drehte er sich ihr zu. Er stand höchsten eine Unterarmlänge von ihr entfernt. Seine Lider waren herabgesenkt.

„Und ich dachte immer, du wärst klug, Granger …“, sagte er leise und deutlich vorwurfsvoll.  
„Das bin ich. Deshalb bin ich hier. Jetzt sieh mich an!“ 

 

Sie flüsterte nur und es klang so verführerisch, dass er endlich den Blick hob. Er hasste, dass sie es gewagt hatte, ihn zu beeinflussen. Gleichzeitig war er glücklich, dass sie doch wieder gekommen war. Ihre Augen glänzten verständnisvoll, ihre Lippen zeigten ein ermutigendes Lächeln und ihr süßer Duft stieg in seine Nase. Ihre Hand hatte seine nicht losgelassen und nun hob sie sie an und legte sie oberhalb ihrer linken Brust ab. Noch immer ließ sie ihn nicht los, sondern schob seine Hand langsam aber unnachgiebig nach unten zu ihrer Brust. Dabei sah sie ihm in die Augen und mit einem Nebengedanken begriff Severus, dass sie ihn so unbewusst zwang zu tun, was sie wollte. Noch nie hatte er so eine Frau berührt, geschweige denn ein Mädchen und erst recht nicht eine überirdische Göttin wie Hermione. Ihre Haut war warm und unendlich weich wie ein reifer, köstlicher Pfirsich. Ihre Brust fühlte sich unter seiner gewölbten Hand fest und voll an. Erregend.   
Sie lächelte ihn an, doch er konnte nicht zurücklächeln, denn der Moment entzog sich seinem Verständnis.   
Wie oft hatte er in all den einsamen Jahren darüber nachgedacht, wie es gewesen wäre Lily zu berühren. Jetzt, dachte er mit keinem noch so kleinen Gedanken an Lily. Er sah nur eine wundervolle, junge Frau, die ihn zu etwas zwang, was er sehnlichst wollte, sich aber nie selbst gestattet hätte. Er sah ein wenig Genugtuung in ihrem Blick, als sich ihr Nippel unter der Berührung seines Daumens aufrichtete. Er gönnte ihr diesen Lohn für ihre Tapferkeit erneut zu ihm zu kommen. Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Hand von seiner genommen und war näher gekommen. Wie von selbst hatte sich seine andere Hand auf ihre andere Brust gelegt. Behutsam und mit steigendem Verlangen, berührte er ihre Brust, stimulierte ihre Brustknospen und sah ihr in die Augen, die immer dunkler wurden.   
„Tiefer!“, brummte sie drängend. Severus tat, was sie wollte, weil er es selbst so sehr wollte, dass sie es sogar entdeckt hatte. An ihren Seiten ließ er seine Hände langsam nach unten über ihre warme, glatte und so unfassbar weiche Haut gleiten. Er wurde von den Hüftknochen gestoppt und sie zeigte ihm wieder ein kleines, Mut machendes Lächeln, was ihn angestrengt schlucken ließ. So nah sie auch beieinander standen, so achtete er doch darauf, dass sie sein angeschwollenes Geschlecht nicht spüren konnte. Es würde ihr nur Angst machen. Gott, wie falsch das war, was hier geschah … dachte er seufzend. Seine linke Hand glitt nach hinten auf die eine Seite ihres festen Hinterteils, die andere schob er langsam zu ihrer Mitte.  
Die Erregung und eine Neugier, die er seit so vielen Jahren mit sich herum schleppte, brachten ihn fast um den Verstand.

 

Hermione konnte nicht wegsehen. Sein Gesicht war offen wie nie. Sie sah seinen Schmerz, seinen Zorn, seinen Hass aber auch seine Verwundbarkeit und seine Empfindsamkeit. Sein Geist und all seine Sinne waren allein auf sie konzentriert. Sie sah nur sich selbst in seinen großen Pupillen und es gefiel ihr sehr. Ihr gefiel Severus Snape, umso näher sie ihm kam. Seine Hände waren warm und ein wenig rau. Ungeübt in der Berührung anderer Menschen und doch so bedürftig danach, dass sie es spüren musste. Seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen, weil es ihm vermutlich ging wie ihr selbst. Die Lust und die Erregung schwappten in heftigen Wellen nach oben, drückten den Atem aus den Lungen, hinterließen Feuer im Gesicht und hinter den Augen. Seine linke Hand lag inzwischen ruhig auf ihrem Hinterteil und ein wenig schwerfällig hatte er nun seinen Blick aus ihrem Gesicht genommen, um an ihr nach unten zu sehen. Seine Lider flatterten dabei und sein stoßweißer Atem kühlte ihre glühende Haut. Unendlich langsam schoben sich dann sein Zeige- und sein Mittelfinger durch ihre Haare zwischen ihre Schamlippen. Beide keuchten fast gleichzeitig auf. Hermione presste gleich die Lippen zusammen und blieb starrköpfig stehen, obwohl ihre Knie wie Pudding waren und sie sich am liebsten schwach und hilflos gegen ihn gelehnt hätte. Aber sie war nicht schwach und hilflos. Seine Finger hielten kurz inne, dann bewegten sie sich tiefer. Sie glitten durch ihre erhitzte Feuchtigkeit. Er war ganz sanft und doch erzitterte Hermione heftig. Die kleinste Berührung schickte ihr permanente Stromstöße durch den Körper. In die Augen sah er ihr nicht mehr und das fand sie schade. Sein Kopf war sogar so gesenkt, dass seine schwarzen Haare einen Teil seines Gesichts verdeckten. Aber sie fühlte seinen schnellen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Er presste ihn heraus oder hielt ihn zurück, als schämte er sich für sich selbst. Und vermutlich tat er das auch. Sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk und er zuckte zusammen, aber sie schob seine Hand nur ein wenig tiefer und öffnete dabei ihre Beine ein bisschen mehr, damit er sie besser berühren konnte. 

 

Severus keuchte. Unfähig zu denken, unfähig das hier zu beenden, unfähig sich selbst zu kontrollieren. Ihre eindringliche Offensive entwaffnete ihn und machte ihn wehrlos. Am liebsten hätte er ständig geseufzt. Aus Lust, aus Angst, aus Verwirrung. Das Mädchen hielt seinen Arm fest und ließ nicht zu, dass er ihn wegzog. Sie wollte von ihm berührt werden und wer war er schon ihr zu widerstehen? Wenn nur sein eigenes, drängendes Verlangen nicht wäre. Seine Finger glitten geschmeidig durch ihre nasse Spalte, berührten den Punkt, der sie ein paarmal leise wie eine Katze knurren ließ und drangen dann in sie ein. Oh Gott, dachte er nur … hilflos und kopflos. Sein erregtes Keuchen konnte er nicht mehr unterdrückten und nur mit großer Mühe hielt er sich bewegungslos, um sie nicht zu ängstigen. Seine Erektion drückte hart und schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose und er musste befürchten, dass nur die kleinste Reibung fatal sein könnte. Was tat ihm Granger hier Wundervolles an? Ihr Unterleib drückte sich deutlich seiner Hand entgegen und ihr Keuchen wurde tiefer und schneller. Recht unerwartet griffen ihre Hände ziemlich grob in seine Haare. Er sah sie erschrocken an. Hermione keuchte ihn mit offenem Mund an.   
„Weiter!“, befahl sie uncharmant und verlangend. Wie gebannt starrte er in ihr Gesicht, was pure Lust zeigte. Ihre Augen waren verhangen und ihre Lippen feucht. Ihr Atem kam unregelmäßig und stoßweise und ihr Unterleib, der in Feuchtigkeit schwamm, presste sich gegen seine Hand. Zwei Finger waren in ihr und sein Daumen lag an diesem Punkt oberhalb, der sie zum Knurren brachte.  
Severus bewegte weder seine Finger, noch seine Hand, als sie im höchsten Rausch ihre Augen erst aufriss, dann schloss. Ihr Keuchen war tief und rau, ihr Zucken so köstlich, dass sich die Wellen bis in seinen eigenen Körper fortsetzen. Er starrte sie an wie ein Wunder und spürte nebenher, wie er in seine Hose ejakulierte, wie ein vorpubertärer Junge. Die Überstimulation war zu viel. Sie merkte sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen im Augenblick seiner höchsten Beschämung gar nicht, denn sie bebte nun in seinen Armen. Jäh, war sie ganz weich und schwach geworden und sie wäre vielleicht gefallen, wenn er sie nicht gehalten hätte. Nackt, schwer atmend und noch immer ein wenig erschauernd, lag sie in seinen Armen. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, wie eine wertvolle Puppe. Sein Gesicht war in ihrem Haar, wo er ihren Duft einsaugen konnte. Hoffentlich bemerkte sie seine nasse Hose nicht, dachte er träge und wusste im selben Moment, dass es nicht schlimm wäre.   
Langsam kam sein Verstand zurück. Er ließ sie los, achtete darauf, dass sie stehen blieb, bückte sich dann und hob ihren Morgenmantel hoch. Er half ihr hinein, vermied es aber in ihre Augen zu sehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er das Rot auf ihren Wangen.  
„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen“, sagte er leise, doch durchaus streng.  
Sie antwortete nicht und jetzt musste er sie doch ansehen. Ihr Blick war weich, vertraulich, doch er sah, dass sie keine Worte für das fand, was gerade geschehen war. Severus versuchte zu lächeln. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt und fast schon beängstigend an. Hoffentlich nahm sie es nicht so wahr, wie er es fühlte. Hermione aber erwiderte sein Lächeln, strich kurz über seinen Arm und ging dann, ohne etwas zu sagen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Es ist nicht für ewig. Mach dir das bewusst.“  
„Wir sterben nicht!“, erwiderte sie störrisch. Er gab keine Antwort, sah sie nur an. Eindringlich, fordernd. Beinah tödlich.  
Sie küsste ihn. Machte seine Lippen weich, seine Muskeln hart, nur um sie danach wieder aufzuweichen.  
Ein ewiger Kreislauf aus Geben und Nehmen setzte sich unweigerlich in Gang.

 

***

 

Auf der Treppe zum Haus strauchelte Hermione fast. Noch immer war ihr Körper erschreckend weich und warm. Was hatte sie getan? Was hatte er getan? Wo würde das enden? Es war wundervoll gewesen. War es logisch, dass aus so bezaubernden, berührenden Dingen, schreckliche werden konnten?   
Snape hatte sie berührt und es genossen. Sie hatte es ihm nicht nur ansehen können, sie hatte es spüren können. Seine finstere, machtvolle und hin und wieder beängstigende Präsenz war in sie eingedrungen, hatte sie mit Dunkelheit umschlossen, so dass sie nun das Herz der Nacht war. Sein Herz.  
Wie sollte sie nur je wieder an etwas anderes denken können? Liebe. Wie oft hatte sie heimlich darüber nachgedacht. In alle Richtungen war sie gegangen, doch nie hatte sie diese berauschende Intensität vermutet. Aber Hermione wusste, dass es an ihm lag. An Severus und seiner, ihm so eigenen unerbittlichen Eindringlichkeit, die bis in ihre Knochen kroch. Sie sollte ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, doch es war nicht zu finden, als sie glückselig einschlief.

 

„Na, du wirst jetzt wohl doch krank?“, fragte sie Ginny am Morgen, als sie zur ersten Stunden gingen. Beinah ununterbrochen musste sie nun an Snape denken und offensichtlich sah ihre Freundin das. Sie musste unbedingt vorsichtiger sein.  
„Nein, ich denke nicht!“, sagte sie zuversichtlich, ärgerte sich jedoch sofort darüber, denn Ginny sagte:  
„Oh gut, wäre schade, wenn du heute Abend nicht dabei wärst.“   
Das Treffen! Natürlich. Sie hatte es ganz vergessen. Die Freunde trafen sich ein Mal die Woche, um alle gemeinsame Zeit zu verbringen, indem sie nach Hogsmeade gingen. Es war nicht nur eine Freizeitbeschäftigung, mit der sie die Zeit totschlugen, sondern es waren durchaus konstruktive Treffen. Man tauschte hausinterne Informationen, festigte Freundschaften, übte Zauber und besprach neue Strategien. Die Treffen waren wichtig und leider waren sie ihre Idee gewesen und sie könnte nicht einfach fernbleiben, weil sie keine Lust dazu hatte oder etwas anderes vorhatte. Vielleicht hätte sie doch sagen sollen, dass sie krank werden würde, dachte sie verstimmt und ahnte in diesem Augenblick schon, dass sie Snape ein paar Tage nicht auf diese Weise treffen würde. Am Wochenende waren sie gern länger auf und sich nachts zu ihm zu schleichen, würde zu gefährlich sein.

Leider argwöhnte Hermione nicht, dass Ginny mit ihrem Bruder gesprochen hatte. Ginny hatte ein feines Gespür für ihre Mitmenschen und glaubte, dass es Hermione aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gut ging. Sie wusste nichts Konkretes, aber sie wusste, dass Ron in Hermione verliebt war und alles für sie tun würde. Sie teilte nur ihre Sorgen mit ihrem Bruder und ahnte nicht, dass sie damit schreckliche Dinge in Gang setzte.   
Hermione war die nächsten Tage auch so seltsam abwesend, dass Ginny und Ron sich oft und wissend ansahen. Die Blicke bedeuteten: Siehst du, ich habe es dir gesagt, da ist was im Busch!  
Wäre Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit nicht so zerstreut gewesen, hätte sie diese, nicht allzu unauffälligen Blick durchaus bemerken können. So aber, war sie in Gedanken und lauschte ihrem Herzschlag. Was würde er gerade machen?

 

Snape machte nicht viel. Eigentlich stand er entweder am Fenster oder lag im Bett. An beiden Orten dachte er an sie mit allen Sinnen. Es wühlte ihn auf und am Ende des Tages war er so erschöpft davon, dass er weit nach Mitternacht doch irgendwie einschlief.   
Es war ein Fehler sie zu lieben, sagte er sich. Immer wieder.  
Ein noch viel größerer Fehler aber wäre es, wenn sie ihn zurücklieben würde. Das musste er unbedingt verhindern. Die Konsequenzen waren nicht überschaubar. Bisher war es vermutlich nur ihre jugendliche Neugier und die Faszination an ihm und daran, dass er eben kein pickeliger Junge in ihrem Alter war. Das würde vergehen, ebenso ihre sexuelle Erregung in seiner Nähe. Nur dürfte nichts zurückbleiben. Auf keinen Fall dürfte sie ihm jemals ihre Liebe gestehen, denn dann wäre der Dunkle Lord wohl nur noch das kleinere Problem in Hermione Grangers Leben.   
Hoffentlich war sie wirklich so klug, um das zu begreifen.  
Würde sie überhaupt wiederkommen? Sie hatten keine Verabredung.   
Sogar ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie war überrumpelt von ihrer eigenen Lust und er? Er ärgerte sich, dass er das Buch mit dem Leitfaden für Lehrer verbrannt hatte. Vielleicht hätte er es jetzt doch gelesen, um sich daran zu erinnern, wer er war und wer Hermione Granger war. Eine Schutzbefohlene und keine Hure, der man die Hand zwischen die Schenkel schob. Severus machte sich schwere Selbstvorwürfe, wusste gleichzeitig jedoch, dass er es sofort wieder tun würde. Er war eben ein unheilbarer Irrer, der nur hier war, weil Dumbledore ihn für seine Zwecke benutzen konnte. Es gab keinen anderen Grund.

 

Endlich war Montag und selten hatte sich Hermione so sehr auf den Beginn der Woche gefreut. Ihre gute Laune war schlecht zu verstecken und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Ron sie ansprach.  
„Wie läuft’s mit der Hausarbeit für Snape?“ Sie sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an und nickte dann, als es ihr wieder einfiel.  
„Ganz gut. Fast fertig. Aber ich wette, irgendwas passt ihm daran nicht, obwohl sie absolut perfekt sein wird.“  
„Tut mir leid, dass du das wegen mir machen musst. Ich habe letztens nochmal versucht ihm zu sagen, dass es auch meine Schuld war, doch er hat mich nur weggeschickt und mir gar nicht richtig zugehört. Er kann ja so ein Arsch sein.“ Kann er sicher, dachte sie, schwieg aber besser, ehe ihre Stimme sie verraten würde.  
„Geht es dir gut, Hermione?“  
„Ja, warum fragst du?“  
„Nur so …“   
Sie hob die Brauen. Ron errötete und verabschiedete sich dann schnell. Unwillkürlich versuchte sie Ron mit Severus zu vergleichen, doch es gelang ihr in keiner Hinsicht. Letzte Nacht musste sie sich berühren und es wunderte sie sogar selbst, dass es weniger an der Erinnerung seiner Finger lag, die in sie eingedrungen waren, sondern an seinem unterdrücktem Stöhnen, seinem schnellen Atem auf ihrer Haut und dem ungläubigen Erstaunen in seinem Blick. Sie wusste, was es bedeutete. Snape bekam nicht zu fassen, dass es ihr gefiel. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass sie Interesse an ihm hatte und dass sie immer wieder kam, um in seiner Nähe zu sein, weil sie wieder und wieder in das Herz der Nacht eintauchen wollte. Seine schwarzen Augen zogen sie hinab, erfüllten sie mit Schmerz und Sehnsucht, ließen sie ihre eigene Lust und ihre eigenen Wünsche so eindringlich spüren, dass es sie atemlos und fassungslos zurückließ. Ihre ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen hatte sie sich ganz anders vorgestellt. Peinlicher, fehlerhafter und ganz sicher nichtig. Das mit ihm, war riesengroß und mächtig, wie seine finstere Aura. 

„Hallo? Hörst überhaupt zu?“ Harry stupste sie an und sie kehrte notgedrungen in die Realität zurück. Sie saß im Unterricht und das hatte sie total verdrängt.  
„Ja, klar.“

Endlich war es soweit und sie schlüpfte nach einigen Vorkehrungen und sehr wachsam aus dem Gryffindor-Haus. Es brauchte nur ein leichtes Klopfen und Severus öffnete ihr.

 

„Weshalb, Granger?“, fragte er unfreundlich, ließ sie aber ein, weil er gar nicht anders konnte. Sie antwortete nicht, lächelte nur vielsagend und fummelte schon an ihrem Gürtel herum. Heute schaffte er es, ihre Hände festzuhalten.  
„Warum? Sag es mir!“, forderte er durchdringend. Sie hob den Blick. Ihre braunen Augen waren warm und glitzerten schon jetzt. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet, doch eine Antwort gab sie ihm immer noch nicht. Severus wurde ungeduldig.  
„Weil es dir gefallen hat, Granger? Das ist kein guter Grund, nur ein primitiver Grund“, verurteilte er ihre Freude ganz bewusste, in der vagen Hoffnung sie zur Einsicht zu bewegen. Wenn er schon so schwach war, ihr nicht widerstehen zu können, dann musste doch die mutige Löwin wenigstens stark genug sein, diesen Irrsinn zu beenden. So zumindest seine ratlose Logik. Das Mädchen suchte sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten und genau für diese besonnene und reife Art bewunderte er sie ungemein.   
„Ja, es hat mir sehr gefallen, doch das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Da ist mehr. Es beginnt gerade erst …“ Ihr Stimme war bedeutungsvoll und ernst.  
„ … es …?“, fragte er rau nach.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber ich würde es gern herausfinden.“ Sie schob seine Hände nachdrücklich weg, öffnete den Gürtel und ließ erbarmungslos den Morgenmantel zu Boden fallen. Wieder stand sie nackt vor ihm. Beinah in der Mitte des Raumes, nur erleuchtet von ein paar Kerzen. Eine dunkle Locke hing ein wenig widerspenstig in ihr Gesicht und Severus versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, um nicht sofort in den berauschenden Zustand der Verzückung zu fallen. Trotzdem hob sich seine Hand, wie von selbst. Bevor er ihre Haut berühren konnte, fing sie seine Hand ab und hielt sie fest.

„Warte. Ich bin dran …“, sagte sie leise aber fest. Sie drückte seinen Arm wieder nach unten, kam näher, doch nicht so nahe, dass sie ihn berührte. Dann legte sie ihre Finger an sein Kinn, fuhr kurz die Linie seines Kiefers nach und berührte dann seinen Kehlkopf. Erst, als sich ihre Finger an dem Knopf seines Hemds zu schaffen machten, verstand er ihre Absicht. Severus war wie gelähmt und konnte nur auf ihre langen, dunklen Wimpern starren. Sie wollte ihn nackt. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Das würde nicht gut gehen. Das durfte nicht … Panik brach in seinen Gedanken aus. Alles, was er an Selbstdisziplin zur Verfügung hatte, musste er nun aktivieren, um sie nicht brutal am Arm zu packen und so wie sie war vor seine Tür zu setzen. Nur, um dieser beschämenden Situation zu entkommen, die ihn unfassbar aufwühlte. Sein Atem ging schneller und hatte keinen erkennbaren Rhythmus. Jede noch so flüchtige Berührung ihrer Finger, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er sah in ihr Gesicht, auf ihren Körper und begann zu glühen. Schon jetzt war sein Schwanz steif und zog schmerzhaft zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie würde es schrecklich finden und hassen, was sie entdecken würde. Sie hatte den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes geöffnet, hob nun den Blick und legte im selben Moment beide Hände auf seine nackte Brust, um ihm das Hemd von da aus über die Schultern zu schieben. Severus sah nur auf ihren Mund, während er so sehr unter ihren Berührungen erschauerte, dass sie es einfach merken musste. Ihre Augen waren so dunkel und ernst, ihr Gesicht andächtig, als wenn sie beten würde und … er musste kurz die Lider schließen, um die Kontrolle über sich nicht zu verlieren. Vermutlich war er in diesen Augenblicken eine erbärmliche Gestalt. So jämmerlich, wie es selbst dieser trottelige Ron Weasley in so einer Situation niemals sein würde. Ihre Hände glitten warm über seine Haut und das machte seine Anspannung nicht wirklich besser.  
„Kannst du mich ansehen?“, flüsterte sie bittend. Unwillkürlich holte er tief Luft und sah sie dann an. Es war unglaublich schwer der eigenen brutalen Begierde ins Gesicht zu sehen. Wie konnte er es soweit kommen lassen? Aber Hermione lächelte ein winziges und verstehendes Lächeln. Irgendwie erleichterte ihn das auf eine Weise, die er nicht verstand. Ihre warmen Finger glitten zu seinem Bauch und schoben sich unter den Bund seiner Hose. Sie wollte alles. Das hätte ihm klar sein müssen und er beschimpfte sich selbst als naiven Narr, als sie den Knopf seiner Hose öffnete. Eine Löwin wie Granger machte keine halben Sachen. Sie war so schlau, um die Konsequenzen zu erkennen und sie nahm sie in Kauf, wenn sie sich nicht sogar darauf fokussiert hatte. Wenn er sie doch nur in einem anderen Leben getroffen hätte … Er hätte die Welt auf ihren Wunsch hin vernichtet oder vielleicht auch gerettet.  
Die ganze Zeit über, als sie den Knopf öffnete, den Reißverschluss nach unten zog, dabei seine Erektion eher zufällig streifte, sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen garantiert gehört hatte, sah sie ihm in die Augen.  
Damit zwang sie ihn zur Kontrolle seiner selbst.

 

Sie war süchtig. Nachdem, was sie in seinem Gesicht sah. Es war nicht nur Interesse oder Neugier an ihr oder an dem weiblichen Körper im Allgemeinen. Severus begehrte sie mit aller Macht. Und diese Macht war so eindrucksvoll und deutlich sichtbar, dass es ihr die Luft nahm. Ihm schien nicht ganz klar zu sein, dass sie alles sehen konnte. Sein verletzliches Herz lag offen in seinem Gesicht. Sie sah alles und vor allem fühlte sie es so intensiv, dass sie hätte schon wieder weinen können. Was zwischen ihnen beiden passierte, schien nicht von dieser Welt zu sein. Sie beide waren wie Neugeborene, die alles neu erfahren durften. Niemals hätte sie nur im Traum gedacht, dass Gefühle eine solche Eindringlichkeit haben konnten. Lust und sexuelle Erregung, waren die eine Sache, die dem Ganzen den Kontext gab. Sein offenbarender Blick war eine andere Sache. Der Ausdruck darin war allein für sie bestimmt.   
Intensiv und exklusiv.  
„Ich bin noch Jungfrau …“, flüsterte sie belegt, als seine Hose nach unten rutschte und ihre Fingerspitzen zum ersten Mal ganz direkt die feucht-klebrige Spitze seines Glieds berührten. Ein heftiges Zucken ging durch seinen Körper. Er stöhnte tief und haltlos, mehrmals und nahm doch nicht ein einziges Mal die Augen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sperma spritzte gegen ihre Finger. Sie hatte ihn physisch kaum berührt, seine Seele jedoch umso mehr.   
Severus stöhnte unterdrückt, leiser inzwischen, erschauerte und sie …   
Sie hatte feuchte Augen vor Ergriffenheit und wusste nicht mehr, wer sie war.  
Nach ein paar Augenblicken, in denen nichts geschah, außer, dass sie sich wie im Traum ansahen und heftig um Atem rangen, bückte sich Snape, zog seine Hose nach oben und hob gleichzeitig ihren Morgenmantel auf.  
Er half ihr hinein und machte sogar den Gürtel zu. Jetzt sah er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und der sonst so harte Zug um seinen Mund, war entspannt. Er brachte Hermione unweigerlich zur Tür, doch bevor sie ging, blieb sie stehen.  
„Bitte geh jetzt …“, sagte er flehend und sie nickte.  
„Ich gehe, aber gib mir vorher einen Kuss!“ Er wirkte so unendlich hilflos und weich, dass ihr Herz schmerzte. Was ging hier nur vor? War das Liebe? Wie gern würde sie mit irgendjemand über alles sprechen, doch das war unmöglich. Sie könnte mit ihm sprechen, doch Severus wusste genau so wenig von der Liebe wie sie selbst.  
Noch immer waren seine Pupillen riesig und sein Zögern tat ihr körperlich weh. Dann legte er doch eine Hand an ihre Wange, strich zärtlich und rau darüber und beugte sich zu ihr. Sie küsste ihn schließlich, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Sie hatten es getan. Sie waren einen Schritt weitergegangen. Umso tiefer Hermione in die Nacht stolperte, umso dunkler und anziehender wurde sie. Ihre Lippen berührten sich scheu und ungeübt. 

 

Nur eine kurze, eher flüchtige Berührung gestattete er Hermione, dann schob er sie zur Tür raus.  
Jetzt brauchte er Zeit. Zeit, um damit umgehen zu können, was dieses Mädchen mit ihm machte. Sie war dabei sein gut gehütetes Innerstes nach außen zu krempeln. Unnachgiebig, starrsinnig und gleichzeitig verführerisch und so liebevoll, dass jeglicher Widerstand schon im Ansatz zusammenbrach. Granger war eine Person, die ihn dazu bringen könnte, alles zu tun, was auch immer sie verlangte. Hoffentlich fand sie es nie heraus. Hoffentlich begriff sie die Formel nicht.

 

Auch Hermione lief trotz Kälte nicht gleich in den Schlafsaal ihres Hauses, sondern in einen der Waschräume. Dort war es eisig und einsam. Sie schloss sich in eine Kabine ein, schob ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine und schloss die Augen, um ihn heraufzubeschwören. Es ging sehr schnell und ihr Körper krampfte sich sehr bald in süßen Zuckungen sehnsüchtig nach ihm zusammen. Danach kamen erneut die Tränen. Die heftigen Gefühle für ihn, für sich selbst, für das, was sie taten, überwältigen sie derart, dass nur Tränen sie erleichtern konnten. Nach einer Weile ging es ihr besser und sie spürte die Kälte des Ortes. Zeit zu gehen.  
Als sie in ihrem Bett lag, ihre Füße langsam wieder wärmer wurden, verstand sie, dass sie nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu ihm zu gehen. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes sagte ihr, dass es nicht nur hochgefährlich war, was sie tat, sondern auch saudumm. Aber wie konnte sie seiner Anziehung, seiner Unschuld und seiner eindringlichen Leidenschaft widerstehen? Sie war doch nur ein Mädchen.

Ein Mädchen, gefangen im Herz der Nacht.


	5. Chapter 5

„Wir könnten woanders hingehen? Weg aus Hogwarts?“ Ihre Stimme klang verträumt und auf selbe Weise zogen seine Finger Spuren durch ihr weiches Haar. Er brummte nur ein „Hmmmm“.  
„Ich meine es ernst, Severus.“  
„Rede keinen Unsinn, Mädchen. Du gehörst hier her, zu Potter, an diesen Ort.“   
Ihre dunklen Augen verfolgten ihn und er spürte dem Flattern in sich nach. Inzwischen nannte er es eine göttliche Ergriffenheit, wenn er fühlte, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, wenn sie sich liebten.  
Ihre jugendliche Naivität war erfrischend, wenn auch zerstörerisch. Wie der Krieg, den es zu führen galt. Sie war eine Kriegerin, er war nur ein namenloser Schatten.

 

***

 

 

Am folgenden Tag arbeitete Hermione an ihrer imaginären Hausarbeit. Dabei hatte sie eine Idee, die sie vorfreudig grinsen ließ. Für diese Strafarbeit, welche sie Snape auch demonstrativ vor Ron und Harry aushändigen würde, verfasste sie eine Abhandlung über die Gefahren der Nachtschattengewächse in Tränken der Klasse B. Allerdings beinhalteten die letzten drei Seiten ihre Gedanken zum Thema Liebe. Sie hielt es allgemein, weil sie ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte, falls die Hausarbeit in die falschen Hände geriet und sich notfalls damit herausreden könnte, sie habe das zu einem anderen Zweck aufgeschrieben und es war ihr nur zwischen die anderen Seiten geraten. Zwischen den Seiten würde noch etwas anderes sein. Einem Jungen aus dem Gryffindor-Haus, von dem sie wusste, dass er mit seiner Freundin hin und wieder heimlich Sex hatte, stahl sie ein Kondom aus dem Nachtisch. Ihre Gedanken dabei waren so erregend, dass sie spürte, wie es zwischen ihren Beinen feucht wurde. Sie musste ihn in sich spüren. Unbedingt! Und sie würde es ihm zu verstehen geben. Deutlich und so, dass er sie weder unterbrechen, noch wegschicken könnte. Inzwischen hatte sie intuitiv verstanden, dass Snape oft Zeit brauchte, um mit der Situation und vor allem mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen und Reaktionen umgehen zu können. Das machte ihn nur sympathischer, weil es seine Sensibilität zeigte.  
Am Nachmittag fand ein Quidditch-Spiel statt und dort traf sie überraschend auf Severus Snape. Eigentlich müssten Lehrer nicht anwesend sein, die meisten waren es allerdings, weil es eine schöne Abwechslung zum Alltag war. Der Lehrer blickte wie immer düster drein und niemand bestimmtes an. Hermione, die ihn möglichst unauffällig beobachtete, fragte sich ernsthaft, ob das der Mann war, dessen Leidenschaft so hitzig und unschuldig war. Snape sah nicht ein einziges Mal nur annähernd in ihre Richtung, dabei musste er wissen, dass sie anwesend war.

 

Er wusste es und musste sie dazu nicht mal sehen. In Grangers Richtung schien ein gleißend heller, höllisch heißer Sonnenball zu pulsieren. Würde er dort hinein schauen, würde er garantiert verbrennen. Das Wissen darum war so existenziell, dass es ihn von Dummheiten abhielt. Natürlich nahm er sie wahr, das würde er ab sofort immer tun, sobald sie in seiner Nähe war. Severus sah zwar nicht hin, konnte die körperlichen Reaktionen jedoch nur schlecht unterdrücken. Wieder erinnerte er sich an die Berührung ihrer Hände, an das flüchtige Streifen ihrer Finger über seine hochempfindliche Eichel. Es war wie ein Schmetterlingsflügelschlag gewesen. So zart und leicht und doch hat es nur das gebraucht und seine Dämme brachen. In jenem Moment wurde er von Scham und Lust nur so überspült. Fast getraute er sich nicht darüber nachzudenken, sie vollkommen in Besitz zu nehmen. Vermutlich würde er dabei den Verstand verlieren, wie diese absonderlichen Musiker, die endlich die ultimative Komposition erschufen und darüber wahnsinnig wurden. So fühlte er sich in Grangers Nähe. Berauscht, wie auf Drogen, absolut unzurechnungsfähig, lüstern und fassungslos über sich und seine fehlende Moral.  
Gryffindor gewann und die anschließende Siegesfeier würde dafür sorgen, dass Hermione ihm heute sicher keinen Besuch abstatten würde. Er behielt recht, wusste aber nicht, dass sie sich darüber so aufregte, dass sie garstig gegen die Tür der Klokabine trat, als der Riegel mal wieder nicht funktionierte.

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, hörte sie Ginny von draußen rufen. So langsam nervte dieses Mädchen, was sie immer im unpassendsten Augenblick besorgt ansprach.  
„Ja, natürlich!“, rief sie und holte so oft und tief Luft, bis ihr leicht schwindlig war.  
„Irgendjemand sollte mal diese Türen reparieren“, sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin dann erklärend, als sie an den Waschbecken auf sie traf. Ginny nickte, ein wenig abwesend und ermunterte sie zum Nachfragen. Aber Hermione hatte wenig Lust auf Probleme anderer Menschen. Ihre Welt war gerade so schön dunkel, warm und übersichtlich, dass sie sie ungern verlassen wollte. In dieser Nacht gab es nur ihn und sie. Zwar wusste sie, dass es nicht richtig war und auch ihrem üblichen Verhalten nicht entsprach, doch konnte sie gerade nicht aus ihrer Haut. Als sie die Abhandlung über die Liebe geschrieben hatte, hatte sie viel über sich, ihn und die Liebe nachgedacht.   
Eine Menge Tatsachen, die die Liebe ausmachten, konnte man wissenschaftlich erklären und logisch begründen. Die allermeisten physischen Reaktionen würden in diese erklärbare Kategorie fallen. Aber worunter fiel, dass sie diesen Severus Snape, den sonst vermutlich noch nie jemand zu sehen bekommen hatte, so faszinierend und anziehend fand? Auf dieses drängende Bedürfnis, ihn nicht nur verstehen zu wollen, sondern ihn glücklich machen zu wollen, hatte sie nirgends eine Antwort gefunden. Selbst seine schroffen und abweisenden Reaktionen, die er nach wie vor zeigte, stießen sie nicht mehr ab, weil sie nach Gründen dafür suchte, ebenso wie nach den zärtlichen und aufmerksamen Gesten, zu denen er in der Lage war. Sie war total verliebt in ihn und würde am liebsten jede Minuten mit ihm verbringen, um noch tiefer in ihn vorzudringen und mehr von ihm zu erfahren. Mit einem zerstreuten Nebengedanken verstand sie, dass auch sie sich ihm gegenüber öffnete. Aber sie war unbedarft, hatte keine schlechten Erfahrungen und war in gewisser Weise gutgläubig, wenn nicht sogar naiv. Snape könnte sie jederzeit manipulieren und kontrollieren, weil er einfach viel wissender, klüger und skrupelloser war, doch er tat es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, er begab sich jedes Mal wieder in ihre Hand, auch wenn er es nicht so aussehen lassen wollte. Aber sie begriff, was er tat und das gab ihr paradoxerweise Sicherheit, Selbstbewusstsein und den Mut um wieder und wieder zu ihm zu gehen. Sie könnte es jederzeit, ohne Konsequenzen erwarten müssen, beenden. Wenn sie es ganz genau nahm, dann manipulierte Severus nur sich selbst, um seine Ängste und seine Mauer zu überwinden. Denn fand sie nicht den Mut sich ihm zu nähern, würde er es von sich aus nicht tun und niemand sonst würde es je tun. Dabei hatte dieser Mann so unglaublich viel zu geben, dass sie sich nach den wenigen Minuten mit ihm zusammen, satt und ausgefüllt fühlte, wie nach keinem noch so leckeren Essen oder einem netten, friedlichen Abend mit ihren Freunden.  
Severus erfüllte sie. Nicht nur mit Lust, Freude und Zufriedenheit, sondern auch mit seinem Schmerz, seiner zornigen Bitterkeit und seiner schweigsamen Dunkelheit. Er schenkte ihre eine Komplexität an Gefühlen, die ihren jugendlichen Horizont bei Weitem überstieg. 

 

Unabsichtlich seufzte sie und bekam einen nachdenklichen Blick von Ginny.  
„Willst darüber sprechen, Hermione?“, bot sie freundlich und mit gutem Abstand an. Zu neugierig war das rothaarige Mädchen nie, gerade so, dass man ihr Interesse spürte. Wie gern würde sie reden. Nur nicht mir ihr, oder Ron oder Harry. Mit ihm. Mit Severus. Vielleicht. Irgendwann.  
„Nein. Ich … ich fühle mich nur im Moment so unter Druck, doch uns allen geht es so und die Jungs …“  
„Sie erwarten eine starke Hermione“, schlussfolgerte Ginny ernst und nickte verstehend. Ihre Gedanken waren richtig und doch auch wieder falsch. Denn im Grunde ging es ihr niemals besser als im Moment. Nur könnte sie das keinem ihrem Freunde begreiflich machen. Ginny umarmte sie ganz spontan und sie ließ es zu. Sie schmiegte sich sogar an ihre Freundin und war in Gedanken schon bei ihm. Das nächste Mal würden sie weitergehen. Sie würden seinen Körper nicht nur berühren wollte, sie wollte ihn an sich spüren. Eine kribblige Erregung aus Furcht vor dem Unbekannten und Neugier, stieg in ihr hoch und sie machte sich schnell los.

 

In seinem Unterricht, vermied es Hermione Professor Snape direkt anzuschauen. Einmal wollte sie ihn nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, zum Anderen musste sie befürchten, dass es Harry merkte. Ron wohl eher nicht, denn er war irgendwie immer noch gekränkt, dass sie seine Loyalität so abwertend behandelt hatte. Er begriff einfach nicht, dass es nicht um Freundschaft, sondern um die Idee an sich ging und die war nun mal dämlich gewesen. Harry hatte ihren Einwand längst verstanden und dachte in neuen Bahnen. Gerade hatte er etwas zu ihr geflüstert, was sie nicht verstanden hatte, denn dazu war sie zu sehr in Snapes Anblick vertieft, den sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Sie sollten gerade einen Abschnitt durcharbeiten und die Stichpunkte dazu zusammenfassen.  
„Was?“  
„Hast du vor dich mit ihm anzulegen? Jetzt noch? Wo wir ihn fast los sind?“, fragte Harry wieder leise und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Snape. Harrys Augen sahen sie ziemlich neugierig an. Besser sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und ließ aus Versehen ihren Block zu Boden gehen, damit sie einen Grund hatte, seinem aufmerksamen Blick zu entkommen.  
„Unsinn. Wie kommst du darauf?“, erwiderte sie mit einiger Verzögerung.  
„Weil du die Einzige bist, die weder liest noch schreibt. Und ich sage es ungern, doch er hat es schon bemerkt.“  
„Verdammt“, knurrte sie, sah in ihr Buch und fuchtelte sinnlos mit dem Stift herum. Harry kicherte sehr leise und sah zu Ron. Er warf ihnen böse Blicke zu, sah dann aber in sein Buch als sie provokant die Augenbrauen hob. Ron las, Harry las und sie wagte es nach vorn zu sehen.   
Er sah sie an. Nicht anders, wie vor ein paar Tagen. Es wirkte düster, mürrisch … ach was, sein Blick war vernichtend bis tödlich. Dann aber zuckte sein rechter Mundwinkel kurz, vertiefte das Grübchen darüber und ihr Herz begann unkontrolliert zu schlagen. Schnell starrte sie in ihr Buch, presste die Lippen fest zusammen, dass ja kein Lächeln zu sehen wäre und errötete dann doch ein bisschen.  
Heute Nacht. Bitte, lass nichts dazwischen kommen, betete sie irgendwie in den leeren Raum.

 

Severus hatte schon längst verstanden, dass er machtlos war, was im Grunde ein Paradoxon der ironischsten Sorte war. Indem er sie hatte den Vorschlag machen lassen, sich privat zu treffen, hatte er seine Kontrolle an sie verloren. Sie nutzte ihre Macht über ihn weise und doch war sie nur ein Mädchen. Und für ihn war es zu spät. Mochte er sie vorher heimlich, war er inzwischen verloren. Er kannte sich selbst zu gut, um zu wissen, dass das einfach seine Art zu lieben war. 100%  
Wenn sie schon alle in Kürze tot sein würden, dann hatte er vorher wenigstens doch noch mal geliebt. Und wie!  
Nur ihr verträumter Blick, den sie absichtlich von ihm weg, zum Fenster gewandt hatte, brachte ihn zum Glühen und zum heftigen Wollen. Aber es lag an ihr, was geschah und das war gut so.  
Jetzt sah sie ihn ganz direkt an. Nur kurz, ganz flüchtig, doch das Feuer raubte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Wo würde das enden? Schmerzhaft? Ganz sicher.

 

In dieser Nacht kam Hermione später als sonst.  
„Entschuldige bitte. Ich musste erst …“  
„Das will ich nicht wissen.“ Schnell legte er sanft eine Hand auf ihren Mund, denn er hatte begriffen, dass sie überhaupt nicht sprechen mussten. Ihre Augen, ihr Mund und ihr Körper kommunizierten mit ihm, wie es kein Wort vermochte. Granger verstand und nickte. Natürlich verstand sie. Wenn nicht sie, wer sonst?   
Ohne zu zögern, zog sie sich den Morgenmantel aus, doch ging diesmal von ihm weg, in Richtung Tür, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. Er folgte nur mit den Augen und war wie festgewachsen. Ihr Hinterteil war wohlgeformt und seine Augen blieben einen Moment auf den beiden Lendengrübchen hängen. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie vollkommen natürlich in ihrer Freizügigkeit war, ließ ihn seine Verlegenheit überwinden. Endlich folgte er ihr langsam, mit rasendem Puls und schon hartem Schwanz. 

Hermione lag nackt auf seinem Bett. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, hatte die Arme locker hinter ihrem Nacken verschränkt und ein Bein leicht über das andere gelegt. Wie eine Göttin, dachte er und starrte sie eine Weile wie benommen an. Ihre Haut war hell und rein, ohne Makel. Weich und duftend. Das dunkle Dreieck zwischen ihren Schenkeln verbarg ihre Unverfrorenheit.  
„Zieh dich aus und dann lege dich zu mir!“, forderte sie leise. Weder war ein Lächeln in ihrer Stimme, noch Überlegenheit, die ihn aggressiv gemacht oder abgestoßen hätte. Es klang nur verträumt und abwartend, als wenn sie wüsste, dass er es so oder so tun würde. Er tat es und zog sich nicht allzu geschickt aus. Bei seiner Hose zögerte er dann doch. Er würde ihr Angst machen. Sie selbst sagte, sie wäre noch Jungfrau und nichts anderes hatte er von ihr erwartet. Andererseits hatte sie ihn kürzlich ohne Scheu berührt. Sie seine Erregung jetzt sehen zu lassen, war allerdings doch noch mal etwas anderes.   
„Severus, bitte …“, sagte sie und er erzitterte. Noch nie hatte sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen. Seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war unbeschreiblich. Sein Geschlecht vibrierte und dann tat sie etwas, was ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ. Sie öffnete ihre Beine und gestattete ihm einen Blick.  
Mit abwesenden Gedanken fummelte er seine Hose nach unten, nur noch um Selbstbeherrschung bemüht. Zweifel, Scham oder Reue hatten keinen Platz mehr in seinen brennenden Gedanken.  
„Ich möchte, dass du mich überall berührst und küsst. Nicht mehr, in Ordnung?“, raunte sie ihm zu, als er sich endlich ein wenig hilflos zwischen ihre offenen Schenkel kniete. Er wusste nicht weiter und senkte den Blick. Wobei er nur auf seine so demonstrative Geilheit sah, dass ihm selbst ganz übel war. Es war erbärmlich seine Hingezogenheit selbst so ordinär miterleben zu müssen. Granger schien es nicht zu stören. Sie richtete sich plötzlich auf, legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und nötigte ihn, sie anzusehen.  
„Lege deinen Mund an meine Brust und küsse mich da. Ja? Tust du das für mich?“, hauchte sie warm an sein Ohr. Mehrmals musste er schlucken und konnte doch nichts sagen.   
Sie legte sich wieder zurück. Darum bemüht, sie nicht zu berühren beugte er sich dann über sie. Seine Hände platzierte er links und rechts neben ihren Armen, um sich abzustützen. Es war albern, doch er befürchtete, dass er sie nur beschmutzen würde, sollte sein Penis Kontakt mit ihr haben.  
Es reichte ihr. Sie hob sich seinem Mund sogar ein wenig entgegen. Als seine Lippen vorsichtig ihre Brustknospe erreichten, seufzte sie ganz leise auf.

 

Heute würde es nicht geschehen. Nicht heute und nicht so. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Anders funktionierte dieser Mann nicht. Was er tat, nachdem sie ihn überredete hatte, gefiel ihr sehr. Und wieder einmal musste sie erstaunt feststellen, dass die kleineste Aufmerksamkeit reichte, um sie satt zu machen. Behutsam zupften seine Lippen an ihrer Brustwarze. Die war hart und seine Berührung schickte ihr jedes Mal ein süßes Ziehen in den Unterleib. Sie lehnte ihre Oberschenkel ein wenig gegen ihn und er zuckte sofort zusammen.   
„Mach‘ weiter!“, flüsterte sie belegt und sah zu ihm. Seine Augen waren wieder schwarz wie die Nacht, sein Blick wieder auf diese schmerzvolle Weise verwundert und irgendwie fassungslos. Snape nickte leicht und küsste sie wieder. Oh Gott, wenn sie doch nur jemand erzählen könnte wie toll dieser Mann war. Niemand würde sie verstehen, niemand würde ihr glauben, der ihn nicht so sehen könnte. Es war ihr Privileg und machte sie zu etwas Besonderem. Seine Lippen wurden mutiger, seine Küsse fester. Seine Haare kitzelten ihre Haut und das war ganz gut, denn es lenkte sie davon ab, sich in ihn fallen zu lassen, wie es die Situation verlangte. Das aber würde heißen, ihn dazu zu drängen in sie vorzudringen. Das wollte sie. Das wollte er. Ganz sicher und es war nicht zu übersehen, doch es wäre nicht gut. Erst musste er ihr vertrauen können. Ganz.  
Sein Mund wanderte weiter runter, küsste ihren Bauch und das lustvolle Kribbeln in ihrem Schoss wurde schlimmer. Wäre er mutig genug?   
War er.  
Severus rutschte ein bisschen zurück, schob seine Hände unter ihre Oberschenkel und drückte sie leicht nach oben und zurück. Dann sah er sie nur an. Sah in ihre feuchte Mitte, sah ihn ihr Gesicht, fragend und sichtlich überwältigt. Hermione zitterte innerlich vor Anspannung. Sie nickte leicht und er beugte den Kopf nach unten. Zuerst erreichten sie die Spitzen seiner Haare. Das ließ sie schon zusammenzucken. Seine Lippen jedoch, schickten heftige Stromstöße durch ihren Körper und ließen sie augenblicklich dunkel stöhnen. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie so hochempfindlich war. Seine Zunge glitt durch ihr Reich, tippte behutsam an diesen empfindlichen Punkt und ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Unterarme. Sie musste stöhnen, denn es war berauschend. Die Orgasmen, die sie sich selbst besorgte, waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was jetzt geschah. Ihr schwindelte und sie konnte einfach nicht still sein. Stoßweise und beschämend enthemmt kamen Geräusche aus ihrem Mund, bis sie ganz oben stand. Sie zuckte ekstatisch unter seinen zärtlichen Berührungen und konnte eine lange Zeit danach kaum die Augen öffnen. Severus hatte inzwischen von ihr abgelassen. Er berührte sie an keiner Stelle, sondern kniete nur zwischen ihren Beinen und sah sie unergründlich an. Noch immer ein wenig benommen, sah sie ihn besorgt an.  
„Was … ist denn? Es war wundervoll …“   
Er schluckte schwer.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Seine Stimme war sehr dunkel und drang augenblicklich tief in sie ein.

Sie blinzelte irritiert und verstand nicht sofort, was er sagte. Zumindest sah es so aus und er könnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Nach ihrer logischen Zeitrechnung hatten sie sich ein paarmal auf intime Art getroffen und waren ihrer Meinung nach gerade dabei sich besser kennenzulernen. Nach seiner Zeitrechnung kannten sie sich schon ewig und seine Gefühle für sie waren im Laufe der Jahre immer stärker geworden. Doch erst, seit sie sich tatsächlich sahen, begriff er es. Er liebte sie. Anders als Lily damals. Viel realer, intensiver und absolut. Ihr das zu sagen, war nur eine Formalität. Dass es ihr mehr Angst machen könnte als sein harter Schwanz, daran dachte er nicht. Hermione sah ihn nun auch merkwürdig an. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht, dann rann eine Träne über ihre Wange. Severus war immer davon ausgegangen, dass das weibliche Geschlecht viel sensibler und empfindlicher als ein Mann war und doch war er es, der nun Furcht verspürte, als er sie weinen sah.  
„Ich … was bedeutet das?“, fragte sie verunsichert.  
„Nichts. Am besten, du vergisst es wieder …“  
„Nein … ich würde dir gern antworten aber … sag es noch mal. Ich muss es nochmal hören, um es zu begreifen.“  
Sie bewegte sich und kniete dann ebenso vor ihm, wie er. Sie waren auf Augenhöhen und in Anbetracht ihres intensiven, tränennassen Blickes konnte er ein nervöses Blinzeln nicht verhindern. Schlagartig kam die Lust zurück. Schlimmer als zuvor, vor allem unpassend, denn das Mädchen weinte aus Gründen, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl ihre salzigen Tränen zu riechen und zu schmecken, so nahe war er ihrem, noch immer von Lust erhitztes Gesicht. Sie schluchzte auf.  
„Hör besser auf damit …“  
„Warum weinst du denn?“, traute er sich zu fragen und sie schluchzte, ohne ihre Augen aus seinem verwirrten Gesicht zu nehmen.  
„Weil … ich es nicht verstehen kann. Nicht … mit meinem Verstand und das … verwirrt mich.“  
„Ich …“  
„Nein, sag es besser nicht nochmal!“, zischte sie nun hart und er blinzelte erschrocken. Aber gleich darauf trafen ihre weichen Lippen auf seine. Sie schmeckte wirklich nach dem Salz ihrer Tränen und nach ganz viel, gerade durchlebter Lust. Sein Puls schoss nach oben, er rang um Luft, nahm sie aus ihrem Mund und sie nutzte diese Gelegenheit mit ihrer Zunge in ihn einzudringen. Ein tiefes Stöhnen kam scheinbar direkt aus seinem Unterleib, seine angeschwollene Lust zog und pulsierte schmerzhaft heftig und sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken. Sie beugte damit seinem Entkommen vor und wusste das vielleicht sogar. Wie konnte es sein, dass Hermione viele Dinge an ihm verstand, doch wenn er sagte, er liebte sie, begann sie zu weinen, weil es ihr unverständlich war. Er müsste in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt. Ihre andere Hand hatte sich auf seinen Oberschenkel gestützt, ließ ihn jedoch nun los. Als sich ihre Finger auf seine hoch empfindliche Penisspitze legten, musste er wieder stöhnen. Mühsam hielt er sich zurück. Ihre Finger umgriffen seinen Schwanz, nicht zu fest, eher vorsichtig. Dabei drang ihre Zunge wieder in seinen Mund. Womit hatte er das verdient? Das waren die Gedanken, die seinen Horizont in diesem Moment überstiegen.

 

Hermiones Tränen versiegten, umso stärker sie seine Lust spüren konnte. Sie selbst hätte ihm nicht viel besser erklären können, warum sie weinen musste, wenn er seine Gefühle aussprach. Tief in ihr wurde bei seinen Worten etwas berührt. Weil sie es aber nicht verstand, sprach sie es nicht aus. Vielleicht begriff sie es eines Tages. Dann könnte sie es auch ihm erklären.  
Seine sichtbare und fühlbare Erregung war beeindruckend und auch ein wenig furchterregend. Doch nur umso unbedingter wollte sie ihn nun in sich spüren. Der Zeitpunkt wäre gut. Sie könnte sich mit gespreizten Schenkeln auf ihn setzen und er könnte sie nur mit Gewalt loswerden. So jedoch funktionierte ihre „Beziehung“ nicht. Sie tastete so nur behutsam seinen Penis ab, fuhr die Adern mit den Fingerspitzen nach, glitt tiefer, berührte sanft seine dicken Hoden, was ihn wieder tief stöhnen ließ. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sie bedauerte das ein wenig, wusste aber, wie schwer es war in diesem Zustand zu sehen und zu verstehen. Er fühlte nur, wie sie eben auch. Wieder umfasste sie seine Erektion, fester diesmal, und begann sie zu reiben. Ihre Daume strich dabei wie zufällig über seine feuchte Eichel und dann fühlte sie seinen Orgasmus kommen. In ihrem eigenen Unterleib zogen sich die Muskeln wieder begehrlich zusammen, als sie dabei in seine Gesicht sah. Severus hatte den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten fallen lassen, sie sah auf seinen Kehlkopf, auf seine offenen Lippen, die von ihrem Speichel nass waren und seine flatternden Augenlider. Ein wenig wirkte er gequält und hilflos, aber dann entspannten sich seine Züge. Warmes Sperma lief über ihre Hand und sie hielt ihn so lange fest, bis er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Es waren schwarze, unendlich tiefe Löcher. Sie musste ihn einfach küssen. Er schmeckte nach Lust und Macht.  
„Du musst gehen!“, murmelte er nach einem Moment streng.  
„Und wenn ich hierbleiben könnte?“  
„Kannst du nicht!“ Er hielt ihr den Morgenmantel hin. Snape war noch immer nackt, als er ihr hinein half. Er hatte recht, sie könnte nicht bleiben, denn wenn sie einschlief und morgens hier erwachen würde …   
„Du könntest mich rechtzeitig wecken?“, fragte sie, als er sie zur Tür brachte. Ein kurzes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen und sie erfreute sich daran mehr, als an allen Geburtstagsgeschenken und Aufmerksamkeiten, die sie je von Freunden bekommen hatte. Weil es bedeutete, er würde darüber nachdenken und mehr konnte sie nicht erwarten.  
Morgen oder übermorgen würde sie ihm die Hausarbeit geben. Er würde verstehen und sie würden es tun. Dass sie in romantischen Teenager-Fantasien schwelgte, wurde ihr in diesem Moment nicht bewusst.

 

Severus hingegen wusste es. Und es gefiel ihm, weil er das erlebte, was ihm damals versagt geblieben war. Hermione Granger gab ihm etwas, was er gebraucht hätte, um ein anderer Mann zu werden. Sie war das Wundervollste, was ihm jemals geschehen war. Natürlich liebte er sie. Wie könnte er nicht?!  
Ich liebe dich! Dachte er, als er ihr einen Abschiedskuss gab. Er hätte es auch wieder gesagt, wollte sie allerdings nicht mit Tränen wegschicken. So lächelte sie entzückt, hatte einen glänzenden, befriedigten Blick und Rot auf ihren Wangen, als sie ihn verließ.

Es könnte so schön sein, würde es aber nicht bleiben. Denn das Leben war ungerecht. Vor allem zu ihm!


	6. Chapter 6

„Warum nur kann es niemand sehen?“  
„Was meinst du?“, flüsterte er in ihren Nacken. Er lag schräg hinter ihr, küsste sie hin und wieder, ließ seine Finger über ihre Haut gleiten und wollte eigentlich nicht sprechen.   
„Warum kann niemand sehen, wer du wirklich bist? Warum sieht niemand das, was ich sehen kann? Wenn Harry …“ Seine Hand schnellte nach vorn und bedeckte ziemlich rabiat ihren Mund.  
„Weil es nichts zu sehen gibt, Granger, deshalb. Mache die Nacht nicht schwärzer als sie ist.“ Er ließ sie los und küsste sie wieder sanft. Seine Lippen formten ihre Schulterblätter akribisch nach. Hermione kicherte leise und er stoppte verwundert.  
„Was?“, knurrte er, ein wenig ungehalten, weil er nicht verstand weshalb sie lachte.  
„Sag mir, wie nennt sich die Farbe, deren Mischung aus Rosa und Schwarz besteht?“ Sie bekam keine Antwort nur Küsse.

 

***

 

 

Wieder raste Hermiones Herz. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt des überaus trüben Tages, hatte sie sich gut im Griff. Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit ihre „Strafarbeit“ dabei und würde sie gleich abgeben. Weder Ginny, noch Ron oder Harry hatte sie in den letzten Tagen aufgrund merkwürdigen Verhaltens angesprochen und das beruhigte sie. Vielleicht sah Ron sie ein wenig skeptischer an als zuvor, doch vielleicht war er auch einfach noch ein wenig eingeschnappt, weil sie ihn so abgekanzelt hatte. Am Wochenende, wenn sie nach Hogsmeade gingen, würde sie ihn auf ein oder ein paar Butterbier einladen und ein paar nette, entschuldigende Worte mit ihm wechseln. Wenn sie dann noch in dieser euphorischen Stimmung war, wie gerade. Inzwischen funktionierte es ganz gut Professor Snape während des Unterrichtes nicht direkt, sondern nur aus den Augenwinkeln anzusehen. Es reichte nicht, doch sie würde ihn wieder auf diese Weise treffen, für diese keine Bezeichnung fand. Ging es anderen Verliebten auch so? In manchen Moment hatte sie die Befürchtung den Verstand zu verlieren. Nicht, weil ihre Affäre mit Snape verboten und verrucht war, nicht weil er so fremdartig anziehend war und nicht, weil sie ständig an ihn und das, was zwischen ihnen geschah, denken musste, sondern, weil in anderen Momenten ihr Verstand vollkommen klar war. Sie sah ihn und sich. So, wie sie waren und sie wusste, dass es funktionieren könnte, wenn der Mut reichte. Diese Erkenntnis war so klar, so logisch und konsequent, dass es sie regelrecht lähmte. 

„Wir warten an der Tür“, sagte Ron zu ihr und lief hinter Harry her, während Hermione mit Beinen wie Pudding zu seinem Tisch ging. Ihre Freunde beobachteten sie, die Blicken waren deutlich in ihrem Rücken zu spüren.  
„Hier, meine Strafarbeit über die Auswirkung von Nachtschattengewächse in Tränken der Klasse B“, sagte sie laut und so deutlich, dass Harry und Ron es hören mussten. Severus sah hoch, ihr direkt ins Herz. Er nickt nachlässig, riss ihr die gebunden Seiten unsanft aus der Hand und knallte sie achtlos an die äußerste Kante seines Tisches. Hermione nagte die Oberlippe an, um keinesfalls zu lächeln. Sein Auftreten war einfach perfekt, erhaben über jeden Zweifel. Hermione hörte Rons aggressives Knurren bis hierher. Um die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen, drehte sie sich wortlos weg und ging. Heute Nacht …

 

Noch eine ganze Weile starrte Severus auf seinen Tisch, ehe er nach Grangers Hausarbeit griff, von der er nichts wusste. Scheinbar hatte sie ihren Freunden diese Lüge aufgetischt. Das missfiel ihm, denn das warf Schatten auf ihre strahlende Reinheit. Offensichtlich wollte sie ihn so unbedingt, dass sie eine Menge dafür in Kauf nahm. Gefiel ihm das? Er war sich nicht sicher, denn er mochte Hermione Granger, Freundin von Potter und nicht Granger, Bettgespielin seiner selbst. Andererseits, war vielleicht beides möglich. Er seufzte und fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen.  
„Die Auswirkungen von Nachtschattengewächsen auf Tränke der Klasse B“, las er die Überschrift. Grob überflog er ihren Text fünf Seiten lang. Perfekt, wie sie selbst. Als er umblätterte, sah er es da liegen. Ein Kondom, verpackt in eine schwarze Hülle. Mit kalten Fingern nahm er es in die Hand, fühlte das Latex durch die Verpackung und wurde unwillkürlich hart. Sie wollte es und sie würde bekommen, was sie begehrte. Das war so klar, wie die Sonne noch eine Menge Jahre immer wieder auf- und untergehen würde. Severus ertappte sich beim Schmunzeln und schob das Kondom schnell in seine Tasche, ehe es noch jemand sah. Er sah hoch, entdeckte an der halb offenen Tür gerade Minerva McGonagall vorbeirauschen (sie riskierte wie immer besser keinen Blick in seinen Klassenraum) und fragte sich ernsthaft, warum noch niemand mitbekommen hatte, dass er, ein Lehrer sich an einer Schülerin vergriff. Auch wenn es auf Freiwilligkeit und Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, war es doch fatal und brutal in den Konsequenzen, die er würde tragen müsste. Aber das war es wert, spürte er mit genau dieser Klarheit, wie Hermione begriffen hatte, dass es zwischen ihnen funktionieren könnte. 

Endlich war es soweit. Sie war spät dran, doch er das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Inzwischen entschuldigte sie sich auch gar nicht mehr. Er hingegen, tat heute das erste Mal etwas, was er bis dahin noch nie getan hatte. Kaum war sie durch die Tür, nahm er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Im ersten Moment war sie überrumpelt, doch dann wurde sie nachgiebig in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er ließ sich hinreißen ihre duftenden Haare zu küssen und bemerkte dann unwillig, dass er steif wurde. Aber da löste sie sich schon, packte seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Wieder lag sie nackt und zwingend auf dem Bett.  
„Hast du das Kondom?“ Automatisch griff er in seine Hosentasche, zog es raus und warf es ihr zu. Sie schmunzelte.  
„Ich habe es einem Mitschüler geklaut“, grinste sie diebisch und er begann sich mit unbeweglichen Fingern auszuziehen.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir … das besser lassen“, murmelte er anstandshalber und errötete zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung.  
„Sagt wer? Der Schulleiter? Meine Freunde?“ Sein Knurren war tief und er riss sich ungehalten das Hemd von den Schultern.  
„Befürchtest du die Konsequenzen, Severus?“, fragte sie nach. Sie klang aufrichtig einfühlsam.  
„Nein. Die interessieren mich nicht. Ich sollte sowieso nicht hier sein. Aber deine Unschuld interessiert mich.“  
„Und mich deine. Jetzt komm her. Ich will es. Ich will dir gehören. Lass mich nicht so betteln …“ Hermione redete schnell, setzte sich wieder auf, packte ihn am Bund seiner Hose und zog ihn näher. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete sie Knopf und Reißverschluss und streifte sie ihm, zusammen mit seinen Shorts nach unten. Schon jetzt musste er fast ununterbrochen zittern, vor Verlangen, vor Erregung und auch ganz eindeutig vor Furcht. Seine Erektion berührte sie allerdings nicht, sondern rutschte wieder aufs Bett.   
Gehorsam und weil er keine Wahl hatte, legte er sich neben sie.  
„Ich will dir nicht weh tun“, flüsterte er belegt, als sie begann seine Lippen und kurz darauf seinen Hals zu küssen.  
„Das gehört nun mal dazu“, war ihre nüchterne Antwort. Gott, wie sehr er sie liebte.  
„Aber … es sollte jemand sein, denn du …“ er brach erschrocken ab und sie hörte auf ihn zu küssen. Ihre dunklen Augen sahen ihn intensiv an.

„Und wenn ich dich …“ liebe, wollte sie sagen, doch seine flache Hand presste sich schon wieder fest auf ihren Mund. Snape kam seiner Hand nach und drehte sie mit seinem Körpergewicht auf den Rücken. Er lag halb auf ihr und sie wusste gar nicht mehr was sie sagen wollte. Seine Art sich zu verhalten, überwältigte sie wieder so sehr, dass sie nur atemlos ihrem innersten Staunen ausgeliefert war. Hungrig öffnete sie ihre Beine, damit er sich dazwischen legte, doch das tat er nicht.  
Er nahm seine Hand weg und murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung, bevor er sanft ihren Mund küsste. Ihre Zungen spielten eine Weile miteinander, während seine rechte Hand zärtlich über ihren Hals glitt, die Form ihres Schlüsselbeins nachzeichnete und ihre Brustknospe hart machte. Sie stöhnte und er hörte auf sie zu küssen. Sein Unterleib hatte sich gegen ihren Oberschenkel gedrückt, sein Glied hatte ihre Haut berührt und er brauchte einen Moment Luft, um die Kontrolle zu behalten.  
„Ich will es. Du sollst es tun. Nur du. Niemand sonst!“, forderte sie mit brennendem, unnachgiebigem Blick. Dann hatte sie plötzlich das Kondom in der Hand, welches er nachlässig aus den Augen verloren hatte. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er wollte sie doch auch und wie sehr er sie wollte. Zögernd nahm er ihr das Präservativ aus der Hand. Ihre Hand an seinem Schwanz, kam dann allerdings so überraschend, dass er hart aufstöhnte und ihr nicht allzu sanft erneut den Mund auf die Lippen drückte.  
Nur ein Moment Unbeherrschtheit und das Beben hätte fast überhandgenommen. Sich von Hermione zu lösen, fiel ihm schwer. Er begab sich zwischen ihre offenen Beine, ließ seine Finger vorsichtig, durch ihre nasse Spalte gleiten und stöhnte hinter geschlossenen Lippen. Im Grunde war ihre Willigkeit, ihr Vertrauen und ihre Empfänglichkeit kaum zu ertragen. Sie setzte sich jäh auf, nahm ihm das Kondom langsam aus der Hand und riss die Verpackung mit ihren Zähnen auf.

 

Hermione erkannte, dass er es nicht tun würde. Severus war wie gelähmt, unfähig ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen. Und sie sah diese Fassungslosigkeit in seinem Gesicht, die nicht zuließ, dass er verstand, dass sie ihn wirklich wollte. Deshalb musste sie es tun. Umso länger sie zusammen waren, umso stärker war ihre Erkenntnis. Sie wollte es, unbedingt! Und es durfte nur er sein. Severus Snape, dieser überaus sonderbare Mann mit der Ausstrahlung eines Dämons und dem Herzen eines schwarzen Engels. Sie rollte das Kondom ein wenig ab und legte es dann geschickt auf seine dicke, rot glänzende Penisspitze. In Severus Kehle grollte es, als wäre er ein Tiger, der gerade angriff. Er hatte inzwischen seine Augen geschlossen und unterdrückte sichtlich sein Zittern. Sie rollte das Kondom ab und legte sich dann wieder nach hinten. Sie sollte Angst haben, denn sie hatte gelesen, das erste Mal könnte schmerzhaft sein. Es wäre nichts, im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den sie schon in seinen Augen und seinen Zügen hatte entdecken können. Jetzt sah er sie wieder an und er wirkte zum ersten Mal entschlossen und auf diese Weise ohne Erbarmen, wie man es ihm hinter seinem Rücken immer flüsterte.  
Trotzdem küsste er erst die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, ihre Vulva und ihren Bauch, während er sich langsam höher schob. Auch Hermione zitterte nun, vor Anspannung und Verlangen ihn zu spüren. Sie war eine verruchte, sexgeile Schlampe, dachte sie erheitert und griff in seine Haare, um ihn höher zu ziehen, damit er endlich in sie eindrang. Als die Spitze seiner Erektion ihre Mitte berührte, öffnete sie ihre Beine noch weiter. Schwer und absolut lag Severus auf ihr. Sie sah ihn an. Der Mann wirkte ebenso atemlos und haltlos wie sie. Seine Lippen waren offen. Seine Augen waren schwarz und funkelten wie der Grund der Hölle und seine Haare warfen scharfe Schatten auf sein Gesicht, was ihn noch geheimnisvoller erscheinen ließ.  
Dann drang er in sie vor. Unerbittlich, fest und schmerzhaft. 

Hermiones Finger gruben sich dabei schmerzlich in seine Schulter. Sie schloss die Augen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte rau, als er ihr Jungfernhäutchen zerstörte. Aus einem absurden Grund konnte er selbst diesen kleinen, ziehenden Schmerz spüren. Sein eigenes Stöhnen war ein Echo und seine Bewegungen waren noch viel behutsamer, als so schon. Dabei beobachtete er ununterbrochen ihre Mimik, was ihn davon ablenkte, sich seiner immensen Erregung einfach zu ergeben. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich stark gerunzelt, doch jetzt hoben sie sich wieder an und ein Ausdruck der Entspannung eroberte ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie zog einmal scharf die Luft ein und nahm ihre Fingernägel aus seiner Haut. Ihre Augen sahen ihn wieder an. Sie strahlten und ihre Stimme war ganz belegt, als sie leise sagte:  
„So schlimm war es gar nicht …“ Sie wollte keine Erwiderung, sondern küsste ihn gleich. Severus ließ seine Bewegungen fließender werden, bete im Geiste das magische Periodensystem runter, um nicht abzuspritzen wie ein Dreizehnjähriger und sah nur sie. Hermione hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen und stöhnte immer leise, wenn er dagegen stieß. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet und er wäre in diesem Moment bedingungslos für sie gestorben. Vielleicht sogar für eine Nichtigkeit, wie die, ihren widerlichen Freund Potter zu retten. Nur für sie. Severus merkte es gar nicht, aber seit er Hermione auf diese intime Weise kennenlernte, dachte er kaum noch an Lily.  
Sein Höhepunkt war leider unvermeidlich und kam abrupt. Sein Stöhnen klang gefährlich tief und brutal, als er einige Male fest in sie stieß und dann in unkontrollierbaren Krämpfen auf ihr zum Liegen kam. Sein Verstand … wo? Dachte er nur, während sie seinen Rücken streichelte. Nachdem sein Zittern nachgelassen hatte, richtete er sich auf. Er rutschte nach unten, legte seinen Mund auf ihre angeschwollene, wunde und ein wenig blutende Stelle und saugte diesen empfindsamen Punkt in seinen Mund. Hermione, die erst versuchte es zu verhindern, schrie lustvoll auf und zuckte nur wenig später einen heftigen Höhepunkt in seinen Mund. Severus schmeckte Lust, Blut und dieses einzigartige Mädchen ganz pur, dass er doch gar nicht verdient hatte.

Als er sich löste, sah er überall Blut. Es schockierte ihn total. Mit einer abwesenden Geste riss er sich das Kondom ab und warf es zur Seite. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, sprang er auf, ging in sein kleines Bad und drehte dort die Dusche an.  
Hermione sah ihn ein wenig verwundert und schläfrig an, als er zurückkam. Er packte sie, hob sie hoch und brachte sie ins Bad.  
„Ja, warum nicht …“, murmelte sie erschöpft und ließ sich von ihm unter das warme Wasser stellen. Behutsam wusch er sie.  
„War es das wert?“, flüsterte er von hinten in ihr Ohr.  
„Unbedingt. Jederzeit wieder“, erwiderte sie müde. Er wickelte sie danach in ein großes Handtuch und trug sie zurück zum Bett.  
In jener Nacht schlief Hermione Granger zum ersten Mal in seinem Bett. Für ein paar Stunden, bis drei Uhr in der Früh, dann weckte er sie und schickte sie zurück in ihr Haus.  
Severus selbst, machte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Er musste sie nur ansehen und über ihren Schlaf wachen. Gern würde er behaupten, sie wäre sein. Doch es war andersherum. 

Er gehörte ihr.


	7. Chapter 7

Ihre Finger spielten mit seinen und dabei versuchte sie zu verstehen, warum sie so wenig sprachen. Dabei war er klug und seine Gedankengänge waren hochkomplex. Und sie hätte eine große Freude an seinem Wissen und doch musste sie ihn nur ansehen und wusste alles, was es zu wissen gab.  
„Erzähl mir etwas von dir, Severus …“, bat sie schläfrig. Sie fühlte sich müde und wollte doch die wenige Zeit mit ihm zusammen nicht mit Schlafen vergeuden.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen, Granger.“  
„Irgendetwas wird es doch geben. Jeder hat … doch etwas, was er gern mal aussprechen würde.“ Severus schwieg eine ganze Weile und im Grunde rechnete sie nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als er doch noch sagte:  
„Du solltest wissen, ich kann die Nacht nicht ausstehen.“

 

 

***

 

Es wurde leichter und schwerer gleichermaßen.  
Ihn dazu zu bringen, sie zu berühren wurde einfacher. Seine Zärtlichkeit war direkt wie sein Charakter. Sie konnten roh und ein wenig schmerzhaft sein, doch sie waren niemals bösartig. Hermione konnte mehr als deutlich spüren, wie ernst er alles meinte und wie wichtig ihm das war. Es gefiel ihr sehr und es erlaubte ihr eine Nachsicht, die sie manchmal aufbringen musste. Denn mit ihm zu sprechen, war keineswegs einfach. Meist fehlte die Zeit für tiefgründige Gespräche, denn es dauerte einfach zu lange in ihn vorzudringen. Nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten, waren sie oft so erschöpft, dass sie eine längere Zeit einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander lagen. Und dann musste sie schon wieder gehen. Wie könnte es sein, wenn sie endlich mal Zeit füreinander hätten? Aus einem Grund, den sie nicht erklären konnte, wusste sie, dass es wundervoll sein würde. Er würde sein Wissen mit ihr teilen, seine Macht und seine so reichhaltige Gefühlswelt, die sich so sehr von denen aller anderen unterschied, dass sie immer noch taumelte, wenn sie es spürte. Noch immer schlug ihr Herz wie wild, wenn sie nur an ihn dachte. Aber seit sie zusammen geschlafen hatten, schien es einfacher zu werden, denn die eine Tatsache stand fest. Sie hatten etwas zusammen getan, was sie für immer verbinden würde.   
Schon lange dachte Hermione nur noch manchmal zerstreut daran, dass andere ihre Verliebtheit bemerken würden. Im nächtlichen Wegstehlen hatte sie inzwischen so viel Übung, dass sie auch da nachlässig wurde.   
Was ein schwerwiegender Fehler war.

 

Severus hätte Hermiones Gedanken bestätigen können. Sie zu lieben, war wundervoll und er konnte ihre Treffen im Herz der Nacht kaum erwarten. Hermione machte es ihm so leicht und er bemühte sich sehr ihr zu geben, was sie begehrte.   
Oft sagte er danach, wie sehr er sie liebte. Ihre Augen strahlten und wurden unweigerlich feucht und allein ihr entzücktes Lächeln auf ihren leicht geschwollenen Lippen, machte ihn glücklich. Wollte sie jedoch antworten, musste er das verhindern. Seine Angst war vielleicht irrational, doch er musste befürchten, dass alles kaputt ging, sollte sie je äußern, dass sie ihn liebte. Denn ihre Liebe war anders als seine. Sie war rein, strahlend und tapfer wie das Mädchen selbst. Seine Liebe hingegen, war schwarz, zerstörerisch und schmerzvoll.  
Sprach er davon, begann sie meist zu weinen. Sie hasste das und gleichzeitig mochte sie es, wie sie ihm gestand. Er sah sie nicht gern weinen und doch musste er sagen wie sehr er sie liebte. Wieder und wieder, obwohl ihm klar war, dass sie über andere Dinge sprechen könnten. Aber alles war endlich und das Ende ihres Zusammenseins würde ihm nicht nur das Herz brechen.  
Heute wollte sie sich unbedingt auf seinen Schoss setzen. Er erlaubte es ihr und wäre dabei schon fast gekommen. Sie war innen noch viel wärmer und begehrlicher und er liebte es, sie im Moment des höchsten Rausches zu beobachten. Dabei war sie beinah eine überirdische Schönheit und es war für ihn so einfach loszulassen und ihr nach oben zu folgen. 

 

Schon längst war die Wunde verheilt, die Severus verursacht hatte. Ihn in sich zu spüren, war unvergleichlich. Es war nicht nur sein wunderbarer, prächtiger Penis, der sie beglückte, es war seine tief eindringende Art, die sie um den Verstand brachte. Hätte sie jemals gehört, dass Sex so einfach sein könnte, so viel Spaß machen könnte, hätte sie es nicht geglaubt. Mit geöffneten Beinen saß sie auf ihm, spürte ihn tief in sich und betrachtete ihn, begierig darauf jede noch so kleinste Regung zu bemerken. Gerade bewegte sie sich nicht, sah ihn nur an. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, doch unentwegt in ihrem Gesicht. Sie schienen zu glühen. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, nass von ihrem und seinem Speichel und seine Nasenlöcher blähten sich im selben Rhythmus, wie sich seine Brust beim Atmen hob. Schnell, verlangend und trotzdem geduldig abwartend.   
Magie war ihr Alltag und eher gewöhnlich denn besonders. Aber das hier … war mystisch und berührend und sogar ein wenig beängstigend. Weil sie etwas sah, was vor aller Welt verborgen war und weil sie etwas gab, von dem sie nicht wusste, dass sie es besaß. Hermione bewegte wieder ihren Schoss und er stöhnte tief auf. Plötzlich packte er sie, warf sie auf den Rücken und drang tief in sie vor. Diesen Augenblick mochte sie besonders gern, weil seine Triebhaftigkeit so hart mit seinem Bedürfnis sanft zu ihr zu sein, kollidierte, dass sie die prickelnde Erschütterung in ihrem Unterleib spürte.   
Sie kam unerwartet zu einem berauschenden Höhepunkt. Ihre Finger krallten sich fest in seine Schultern, ihre Beine schlangen sich fest um seinen Körper und sie schrie ihre Lust leise an seinen Hals. Severus schob die Hände fest unter ihren Nacken, presste sie an sich, als hätte er Angst, sie würde jetzt aufstehen und stieß dann tief und schnell in sie hinein. Bis auch er starb. Vertrauensvoll, in ihren Armen.

Sie lagen eine Weile so da, er küsste ihren feuchten Haaransatz und sie schnurrte wohlig wie eine Katze. Jäh erstarrte er.  
„Was?“, flüsterte sie, unwillig über seine Unterbrechung.  
„Pssst!“, zischte Snape, sprang auf und griff seinen Zauberstab.

 

Dass er nackt war, interessierte ihn nicht. Er hatte etwas wahrgenommen. Nicht mal gehört, eher gespürt. Seine Sinne waren gut geschult, was Gefahr betraf. Nichts und niemand konnte einfach so in seine Privatsphäre vordringen. Granger hatte es sehr schwer gehabt. Dass sie es geschafft hatte, zeigte nur ihren starken Willen und ihren Löwenmut. Doch nun war jemand in seiner Wohnung, der keinen Zutritt hatte. Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, in dem er mit ihr war, war nur angelehnt. Er schlich lautlos dorthin, hob den Zauberstab und riss sie auf. Weasley fiel fast in den Raum, aber er ließ ihn nicht fallen. Reaktionsschnell packte er ihn am Pullover und knallte ihn gegen die Wand, ohne ihn dabei loszulassen. Der Junge schrie erschrocken auf und wehrte sich nicht mal. Sein Gesicht war feuerrot, seine Augen weit aufgerissen wie sein Mund. Severus murmelte ein „Impedimenta“ und Ron hing wie ein Schmetterling aufgespießt an der Wand. Seine Augen waren auf seine Freundin gerichtet und er sah wirklich schockiert aus. Erst jetzt drehte sich Severus zu ihr um. Hermione saß im Bett, hatte sich die Decke bis über die Brust hochgezogen und sah Ron ebenso erschüttert an, wie der sie.   
Gerade wollte Severus den Zauberstab heben, da sprang sie auf und kam zu ihnen. Auch sie war nackt und es schien sie nicht zu stören.  
„Nein! Tu ihm nichts!“ Sie drückte seinen Arm runter.  
„Ich muss sein Gedächtnis löschen. Das siehst du doch ein, oder? Willst du ihn mit dem Wissen herumlaufen lassen?“, knurrte er und sah die Zweifel in ihren Augen.  
„Ich kann versuchen es ihm zu erklären. Ron ist mein Freund und … wird es vielleicht verstehen.“  
„Nichts wird er verstehen und du wirst nicht mehr herkommen können.“  
„Machst du das von ihm abhängig?“, fauchte sie ihn an.  
„Ich töte ihn nicht, Granger. Ich bereinige seine Erinnerung, an das hier …“ Er deute nach hinten zum Bett.  
„Wir könnten es als Chancen nehmen, um …“  
„Um was? Öffentlich zusammen zu sein?“ Er lachte verächtlich und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer wütender.  
„Wäre es so schlimm, wenn deine Erwartungen an das Schlimmste eventuell mal enttäuscht werden würden, Severus?“, fragte sie bissig. Ihre Stimme war fest. Nackt und mutig stand sie vor ihm und er begriff, dass es ihr wirklich nicht um Ron ging, sondern darum das zwischen ihnen weiterzuführen. Aber das war absurd. Sie war ein Mädchen und er so gut wie tot. Natürlich waren seine Erwartungen übel und würden ganz sicher nicht enttäuscht werden.  
„Denk nach, Granger!“, forderte er scharf.  
„Das tue ich. Liebst du mich?“ Er blinzelte. Die Situation entglitt ihm und das nur, weil dieser dämliche Weasley hinter ihr her geschnüffelt hatte und sie es übersehen hatte. Es musste ja so kommen.  
„Das tue ich! Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich es dir jemals in Worte sagen kann und …“  
„Genau. So ist es“, unterbrach sie ihn frech und kam näher zu ihm. Dass der Rotschopf nur eine Armlänge entfernt stand und alles mitbekam, interessierte sie beide nicht.  
„Nur begreifst du einfach nicht, dass auch ich dich …“, weiter kam sie nicht, denn er ließ sie mit einem Zauberspruch verstummen.  
„Sag es nicht! Sag das niemals zu mir, Granger!“, knurrte er sie böse an. Ihr Gesicht war pure Wut und es dauerte lange, bis sie sich entspannte.   
„Nicke, wenn du schweigst, dann nehme ich den Zauber weg“, forderte er erbarmungslos. Zerknirscht nickte sie und er gab sie frei.  
„Jetzt zu ihm … Zieh dich an und verschwinde. Wenn du weg bist, kümmere ich mich um ihn. Keine Sorge, ich tue ihm nichts.“  
„Es wäre nicht notwendig, wenn du …“  
„Das diskutiere ich nicht mit dir“, zischte er und konnte ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Ihre Erwartungen waren die eines verliebten und sehr jungen Mädchens. Aber er sah mehr und wusste, wie es ausgehen würde. Alles, was er zu tun hatte, konnte er nur tun, wenn er hier in Hogwarts, in der Nähe dieses abscheulichen Jungen namens Harry Potter war. Das allerdings könnte er ihr nicht sagen.

Eindeutig wütend, zog sie sich an und warf ihm dann einen funkelnden Blick zu, bevor sie ging. Es schmerzte höllisch, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Dann kümmerte er sich um Rons Gedächtnis. Er manipulierte es und ließ ihn zu sich kommen, indem er vor seiner Tür stand und gerade klopfen wollte.

 

Ron war verwirrt, sah Professor Snapes Wohnungstür an und hielt inne. Vielleicht war es doch zu viel des Guten den Mann nachts aufzusuchen, um als Fürsprecher für Hermione aufzutreten. Scheinbar hatte sie eher Spaß an der Strafe und es war völlig unnötig sich für sie mit diesem Ungeheuer anzulegen. Komisch. Was hatte ihn nur geritten deshalb nachts hier her zu kommen? Er klopfte nicht, sondern schlich unauffällig wieder ins Gryffindor-Haus zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel und so weich, dass sie unvermittelt an schwarzen Samt denken musste.   
„Ich liebe dich, Hermione Granger“, flüsterte er warm auf ihre Lippen. Sie küsste ihn. Sein Bedürfnis seine Liebe zu äußern, war merkwürdig und erregend.  
„Warum fällt es dir so leicht das zu sagen und warum …“  
„Warum ist alles andere mit mir so schwer?“, vollendete er ihren Satz. Hermione nickte, schob eine Hand in seinen verschwitzten Nacken und zog ihn wieder für einen Kuss näher.  
„Ich … weiß es nicht …“, hauchte er rau. Seine Erektion drückte schon wieder an ihr Bein und sie öffnete bereitwillig ihre Schenkel. Sie konnte einfach nicht genug von seiner Liebe bekommen.  
Ich bin verloren, dachte sie träge und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Severus nach einem weiteren Kondom griff.

 

***

 

Hermione kam nachts nicht zu ihm. In seiner Verzweiflung las er ihre Hausarbeit und entdeckte dabei die letzten Seiten mit ihrer Liebeserklärung. Er war so ein Narr und sie nur ein unschuldiges Kind, welches er verdarb. Dabei mochte er die Nacht nie. Sie hatte ihm immer nur Angst gemacht. Den Tag und die Sonne liebte er dagegen sehr. Aus dem Grund liebte er sie, doch sie verstand nicht, dass sie beide niemals am Tag zusammen sein könnten.  
Im Unterricht ignorierte sie ihn großzügig. Einmal beging er den Fehler sie etwas zu fragen. Sie pfefferte ihm die Antwort mit einer eisigen Verachtung um die Ohren, dass er schlucken musste. Galt er als grausam, konnte diese Hexe die Eiskönigin höchstpersönlich sein. Aber vielleicht war es gut, dass es so endete. Ehe noch schlimme Dinge geschahen, ehe noch Personen wie dieser Weasley verletzt wurden. Natürlich musste es so enden, dachte er resigniert. Sein Ausflug auf die sonnige Seite des Lebens war wohl vorbei und alles, was ihm blieb, war Grangers schriftliche Liebeserklärung an ihn und das Leben. Die Summe ihrer Ausführung war, dass man zu allem in der Lage war, wenn man sich liebte. Nette, naive Gedanken eines jungen Mädchens. Die Nächte waren schwärzer und schmerzvoller als vorher. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft nicht einfach aufzugeben.

 

Hermione litt. Sie stand mit Elend im Herzen auf und schlief mit Tränen ein. Am schlimmsten war, dass sie ihn nicht hatte überzeugen können, dass es anders sein könnte. Trotz seiner Liebe für sie, war er nicht gewillt seine Welt der Einsamkeit zu verlassen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es funktionieren würde, war nicht sehr hoch, wusste sie durchaus, aber es gab eine Chance. Sie einfach zu ignorieren, war frevelhaft. Aber wer war sie schon, einen so starrköpfigen Mann wie Severus Snape allein mit ihrer Zuneigung überzeugen zu können. Dass Ron ihr hinterher geschnüffelt hatte, war außerdem eine Sache, die sie sehr nachdenklich gemacht hatte. Also war ihr Verhalten so auffällig, dass ihre Freunde begonnen hatten, sich ernsthaft zu wundern. Dass Snape Rons Gedächtnis manipulieren musste, war unumgänglich und trotzdem hätten sie es lieber auf einem anderen Weg versucht. Allerdings war Severus jemand, der nichts von Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Loyalität verstand, wie sollte er auch. Das könnte sie ihm nicht mal übelnehmen. Die Situation war verzwickt und schmerzhaft. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm auf ganz unterschiedliche Art. Sah sie ihn, konnte sie den „alten Snape“ von früher nicht mehr sehen. War sie allein, begehrte ihr Körper auf. Erst jetzt, wo sie sich nicht mehr trafen, musste sie mit brutaler Intensität begreifen, was sie von ihm bekommen hatte. In seiner Welt gab es nur sie und dieses Geschenk seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit war atemberaubend. 

Notgedrungen ließ sich Hermione wieder mehr auf ihre Freunde und deren Bedürfnisse ein. Sie übten die Zauber des geheimnisvollen Buches und als sie Harry dabei beobachtete, kam ihr ein verrückter Gedanken. Was war, wenn es wirklich ein Schicksal gab? Eine fremde Macht, der Harry ebenso unterworfen war, wie sie selbst. Und was war, wenn sie dem Schicksal ins Handwerk gepfuscht hatte, indem sie etwas so Widersprüchliches und Unerwartetes getan hatte, dass sich alles ändern würde? Was war, wenn sie die Weichen neu gestellt hatte, für alles weitere, was geschehen würde? Allein dadurch, dass sie ihre Libido nicht im Griff hatte und wie eine Hure jede Nacht zu Snape gelaufen war, um sich von ihm wie eine Königin lieben zu lassen. Von ihm, dem Herrscher über die Dunkelheit und die Nacht, welche er doch so hasste.   
Was war, wenn sie ein unlösbares Paradoxon erschaffen hatte?  
Schauer der Erregung liefen durch ihren Körper, was ihr sagte, dass ihr Verstand an etwas gerührt hatte, zu dem sie eigentlich keinen Zugang haben dürfte. So schnell der Hauch des Gedankens gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er wieder. Ihre Hilfe war vonnöten und sie gewährte sie ihren Freunden. Zurück blieb die dumpfe Sehnsucht, die erst in der Nacht richtig heftig werden würde, wie sie inzwischen leider nur zu gut wusste.   
Hermione kam sich im Kreis ihre Mitschüler und Freunde plötzlich uralt und weise wie Merlin vor. Ja, sie liebte Severus und sie würde es ihm eines Tages begreiflich machen und wenn sie ihn dafür mit einem Zauber würde lähmen müssen. Dieser verdammte Sturkopf müsste wissen, dass es so war.

 

Der unvermeidliche Tag eines Zusammentreffens kam und keiner der beiden war wirklich vorbereitet.  
Severus glaubte es aber von sich und bat sie nach dem Unterricht in sein Büro zwecks Besprechung ihrer desaströsen Strafarbeit zu kommen. Absichtlich benutzte er dieses vernichtende Adjektiv, weil er sicher war, sie würde es begreifen. Ron, der neben ihr stand, wurde bleich und murmelte: „Verdammter Mist.“  
„Die Arbeit ist ja nicht von dir, Mister Weasley, oder etwa doch?“, fragte er gehässig und Ron senkte den Blick und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Hermione sah ihn ausdruckslos an und sagte nur: „Ja, Professor Snape.“ Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er den beiden nach.  
Er musste mit ihr sprechen. Um es zu bereinigen, wie er sich sagte. Tief in sich wollte er sie einfach nur sehen und hören. Seine Sehnsucht nach diesem Mädchen hatte ein Level erreicht, was nicht mehr zu ertragen war. Sie treffen zu wollen, war die Flucht nach vorn. Schlimmer könnte es ja nicht mehr werden. Wenigstens wollte er ihr sagen, dass er ihr nichts nachtrug und sie immer in seinem Herzen sein würde. 

 

Hermione war von seinem Vorschlag überrascht und auch wieder nicht. Sie selbst hätte ihn bestimmt in den nächsten Tagen angesprochen oder wäre nachts zu ihm gekommen. Rons Erscheinen in seiner Wohnung, war ein riesengroßer Schock gewesen und hatte ihr gezeigt, dass ihre Welt eben doch nicht nur aus Severus und ihr bestand. Es hatte sie nachdenklich gemacht und zu einem Zögern geführt, was sie verabscheute. Sein Vorschlag kam ihr so nur entgegen und doch wunderte es sie, dass er den Mut fand. Sie konnte spüren und wahrnehmen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. So wie ihr und doch so viel schlimmer, weil er war wer er war.  
Wie beim ersten Mal, klopfte ihr Herz wie verrückt, als sie an seine Bürotür klopfte. Sie schwang auf und sie trat ein. Severus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Fenster und sah hinaus. Anstatt sich zu setzen, ging sie zu ihm.

„Du bringst mich in Schwierigkeiten, Granger“, sagte er düster, ohne sie anzusehen.  
„Das war nie meine Absicht gewesen.“  
„Aber es ist so.“  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
„Ich möchte, dass du etwas Wichtiges verstehst …“ Endlich drehte er sich und sah sie an. Intensiv, direkt und mit seiner vollkommen Aufmerksamkeit. Hermione schluckte, schon jetzt aufgewühlt.  
„Das, was du an mir so faszinierend und anziehend findest, verabscheue ich an mir zutiefst. Wir messen mit unterschiedlichen Einheiten, Granger.“   
Er hatte recht und ihr war das mehr als klar. Sie sah auch, dass er keine Lösung für diese Diskrepanz gefunden hatte. Aber sie hatte vielleicht eine.  
„Warum erfinden wir dann nicht einfach eine neue Maßeinheit, nur für das, was zwischen uns ist?“, flüsterte sie belegt und rutschte ein wenig näher zu ihm. Severus machte mit seiner rechten Hand, in der er seinen Zauberstab hatte, eine nachlässige Handbewegung. Nun war die Tür unwiderruflich verschlossen. Hermione musste lächeln, so sehr erfreute sie das.  
„Du bist verrückt, Hermione“, sagte er belegte.  
„Und du ein unverbesserlicher Dickkopf, der Angst hat, die Welt hätte nichts besseres zu tun, als sich allein gegen dich zu verschwören.“ Er hob verdutzt die Brauen.  
„Das ist absurd.“  
„Genau!“  
Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Seine Augen waren dunkel und wurden noch dunkler, als sie nach seiner Hand griff. Ihre Verbundenheit war aufgrund der Unterbrechung paradoxerweise stärker und besser spürbar geworden. Welche Vorsätze auch beide hatten, sie spielten nun keine Rolle mehr.  
„Ich bin dir nicht böse wegen Ron“, flüsterte sie und hob seine Finger an ihren Mund, um seine Fingerkuppen zu küssen.   
„Dafür gibt es auch keinen Grund. Es war notwendig …“ Er klang, als wenn er noch etwas anfügen wollte, ließ es aber bleiben und sah nur wie hypnotisiert auf ihren Mund, der seine Finger liebkoste.

 

Wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte sie mit wenigen Worten und ihrer Anwesenheit alles umkehren, ohne, dass er ein Mitspracherecht hatte? So wie sie vor ihm stand, mutig, mit Herz und Verstand, begehrte er sie über alle Maßen. Er verzehrte sich regelrecht nach ihr und es wäre nicht passiert, wenn sie nicht den Vorschlag gemacht hätte das Buch in seinen Privaträumen lesen zu wollen. Ihre Lippen küssten seine Finger und sein Puls schoss unweigerlich nach oben. Seine Augen lagen auf ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Mund und ihren Augen, die ihn nun, um seine Defizite wissend, ansahen. Wieder drängten sich die Worte nach draußen, ohne dass er einen Einfluss darauf hatte.  
„Ich liebe dich …“, brummte er, ein wenig verärgert über seine fehlende Selbstdisziplin. Ihre Augen begannen wieder feucht zu schimmern, doch auf ihren Lippen war weiterhin dieses verständnisvolle Lächeln.  
„Ich …“  
„Nein! Sag es nicht. Wenn du es je sagen solltest, werde ich dich oblivieren und alles vernichten, was zwischen uns war!“, brach es aus ihm heraus. Er meinte es ernst. Wirklich beeindruckt sah sie nicht aus, doch sie widersprach ihm immerhin nicht. Sie küsste weiter nachdenklich seine Finger, nahm dann einen Finger in ihren köstlich warmen Mund und er wurde unweigerlich hart. Ein dunkles Stöhnen entfloh ihm und beschämt nahm er seine Hand weg.  
„Hör auf damit!“  
„Gut. Wir machen lieber heute Nacht weiter. Ich denke, wir sollten die Zeit ein wenig nach hinten verschieben. Zwei Uhr?“  
„Du bist verrückt, Granger …“, keuchte er ein wenig perplex.  
„Das sagtest du schon. Heißt das ja?“, fragte sie mit roten Wangen. Er nickte nur, hilflos und ihr vollkommen ausgeliefert.

Endlich hatte sie es begriffen. Sie durfte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie ebenso fühlte, wie er, weil er es nicht verstehen konnte. Dieses Verständnis war außerhalb seiner Welt in der er lebte. Er würde es nur dann verstehen, wenn sie ihn für immer mit in den Tag nahm. Aber es war schwer und würde mehr brauchen, als nächtliche Liebesbesuche. Severus hatte nachgegeben und allein das, stimmte sie glücklich, weil es bedeutete, dass er ihre Zuneigung langsam zuließ und nicht mehr ständig davon ausging, sie würde ihn nur ausnutzen und ‚auf falsche Weise lieben‘. 

 

„Und?“ Ron empfing sie mit verkniffenem Gesicht,   
„Er hat drei Schreibfehler und zwei Kommafehler gefunden“, sagte sie glatt und er stöhnte auf, als hätte sie ihm in den Magen geboxt.   
„Er ist irre!“, sagte er feindselig.  
Nein, könnte sie sagen. Er ist nur anders als du und 99% der Menschen.   
„Oder?“, forschte Ron nach und sah sie eindringlich an. Hermione schluckte, fühlte aber, dass der Zeitpunkt noch nicht der Richtige war. Sie selbst war immer wieder erstaunt, wie sicher sie sich nach der kurzen Zeit sein konnte. Ihr ganzes Leben lag vor ihr und sie hatte ihr Herz an einen introvertierten, gefährlichen Mann verloren, dessen Liebe kantig und überwältigend war wie nichts, was sie kannte. Nicht mal die Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord konnte Snapes Liebe das Wasser reichen. Sie schmunzelte unwillkürlich.  
„Äh nee. Jetzt, komm … sag jetzt nicht, so schlimm ist er doch auch nicht. Ich weiß, dass die Mädchen ihn heimlich anhimmeln. Aber du, Hermione …?“ Erstaunt sah sie ihren Freund an.  
„Die Mädchen … himmeln Snape an?“, fragte sie verdutzt nach.  
„Na klar. Heimlich. Aber es beruhigt mich, dass dir das nicht nur entgangen sondern auch suspekt ist.“ Spontan umarmte Ron sie. Das war ihr neu und mechanisch tätschelte sie Ron Schulter, der sich gleich enger an sie schmiegte.  
„So, ich gehe jetzt duschen …“, sagte sie und drückte ihn von sich weg. Mit roten Wangen sah Ron ihr nach.

„… himmeln Snape an …“, knurrte sie empört, als sie die Dusche anmachte. Und da verstand sie, dass Severus davon ausging, dass sie nur das in ihm sah, was alle anderen auch sahen. Die geheimnisvolle Dunkelheit, die ein prickelndes Gefühl der Bedrohung auslöste und erregte. In ihrem Fall stimmte das jedoch nicht und sie beschloss in diesem Moment, dass sie es schaffen würde, ihn auf die Seite der Welt zu holen, die er eigentlich mochte. Den Tag, die Sonne, die Wärme und das Glücklichsein.

Als sie in dieser Nacht zu ihm ging, war sie im Grunde nervöser als das erste Mal. Woher diese Aufregung kam, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Eigentlich war zwischen ihnen alles gut, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht treffen sollten. Besonders aufmerksam hatte sie sich aus dem Haus geschlichen und hatte doppelt so lange gebraucht, um zu Snapes Wohnung zu kommen, weil sie immer auf eventuelle Verfolger gewartet hatte.  
Kaum hatte sie leise geklopft, öffnete er die Tür und sie schlüpfte hindurch. Es sah in seiner Wohnung aus wie immer. Severus sah aus wie immer. Nicht so, als hätte er auf sie gewartet und doch so, als wenn er an nichts anderes als an sie dachte. Definitiv anders war, dass Hermione nicht mehr dieses Überlegenheitsgefühl vom Anfang hatte. Etwas hatte sich verändert und verschoben, das spürte sie intuitiv, war aber bis dahin der Meinung gewesen, dass es weiterhin in ihrer Macht lag, was geschah. Jetzt stand sie allerdings ein wenig verloren mitten im Raum und ärgerte sich zum ersten Mal ein wenig, dass dieser Mann so wenig gesprächsbereit war und keinen Wert auf Smalltalk legte. Severus kam nun aber auf sie zu, stellte sich hinter sie und umarmte sie dann. Seine Arme legten sich fest um ihren Leib, sein Mund war an ihrem Hals und er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:  
„Denke immer daran, dass ich dir nicht weh tun möchte.“   
Hermione begriff nicht ganz wie er das meinte, doch sie brummte eine Art Zustimmung. Seine Finger lösten den Knoten ihres Morgenmantels und schoben ihn ihr dann von den Schultern. Mit warmen Händen drang er dann unter ihr Oberteil. An dieser Stelle zuckte sie schon lustvoll zusammen. Sie hatte sich gegen ihn gelehnt, ihre Hände lagen auf der Außenseite seiner harten Oberschenkel und ihr Kopf war leicht nach hinten und zur Seite geneigt, um den Weg zu ihrem Hals freizugeben. Seine Lippen liebkosten sie da, während seine Hände sich zu ihren Brüsten schoben. Ja, begriff sie in diesem Augenblick. Sie fühlte sich ihm ausgeliefert und er wusste davon. Sanft strichen seine Finger über ihre Brüste, machten ihre Knospen hart und legten sich dann ganz drauf, um sie leicht zu drücken. Ein Stöhnen entstieg ihrer Kehle und das Ziehen zwischen ihren Schenkeln wurde schlimmer. Aber Severus ließ sich Zeit und genoss es spürbar sie zu berühren. Sein harter Schwanz drückte sich nämlich nur wenig später gegen sie. Gerade schob er ihre lockere Schlafanzughose über die Hüfte. Sie rutschte bis zu ihren Füßen und Hermione seufzte einmal sehnsüchtig auf. Wieder kam sie sich in einen Armen, unter seinen Händen wie eine sexgeile Schlampe vor und sie hatte es nicht unter Kontrolle. Seine Lippen saugten ein bisschen an ihrem Hals und sie stöhnte lusterfüllt auf.

 

Ihr Blut rauschte unter seinen Lippen und Severus musste viel Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, nicht fester an ihrem Hals zu saugen, um alles von ihr zu bekommen. Was er sowieso bekommen würde. Es war so offensichtlich, dass ihm ein bisschen übel wurde, weil sein schlechtes Gewissen eine Schülerin auf diese Weise zu missbrauchen kurz die Überhand gewann. Aber schon schoben sich seine Finger tiefer, glitten über ihren zitternden Bauch, der sich unter ihrem schnellen Atem hob und senkte, und erreichten dann ihre flaumig weichen Schamhaare.  
„Ich liebe dich, Hermione …“, musste er wieder sagen und sie stöhnte nur tief als Antwort. Vielleicht musste er es aussprechen, wieder und wieder, weil es jeden Moment vorbei sein könnte. Vorher musste sie wissen, wie sehr er sie begehrte und liebte. Zwei seiner Finger glitten dann durch die weichen Löckchen in ihre warme, feuchte Spalte. Unwillkürlich öffnete sie ihre Beine weiter und er glitt in sie hinein, ohne Widerstand.  
„Oh Gott …“, murmelte das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Ihre Arme hatten sich um seinen Nacken gelegt und sie hielt sich damit eindeutig an ihm fest, während er mit seinen Finger durch die nasse Lust glitt. Ein Finger schob sich in sie und ihre Lippen öffneten sich, um ein Keuchen hinauszulassen, was nicht mehr einzusperren war. Ein Beben lief durch ihren Körper. Seine Hose war schon längst viel zu eng und er drückte seine Erektion an ihren warmen Körper, ohne sich zu bewegen. Würde er das tun, waren die Folgen vielleicht beschämend. Behutsam rieben seine Fingerspitzen über ihren empfindlichen Punkt, schoben sich ab und zu mal in ihre Hitze und er küsste ihre Haut am Hals. Seine Augen waren dabei geschlossen, weil er sie so viel besser mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen konnte.  
War es wahr? Gehörte dieses Mädchen ihm? Das konnte nicht sein? So freundlich war das Leben nicht. Das waren seine trägen Gedanken, als er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln vor Lust und Anspannung zusammenzogen. Mit einem Arm drückte er sie eng an sich, wäre dabei fast gekommen und liebkoste sie, bis sie tatsächlich keuchend unter seinen Fingern die Kontrolle verlor. Sie war noch ganz benommen, als er sie hochhob und in sein Bett trug. Die Nacht war noch dunkel, doch für ihn war es schon längst Tag.


	9. Chapter 9

Ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte lag auf seiner Brust. Sie spürte darunter sein Herz schlagen. Hart und kräftig, wie Snape selbst. Sie war müde und müsste gleich gehen, doch noch hatten sie ein wenig Zeit.  
„Du sagtest, du solltest gar nicht hier sein. Wo wärst du denn sonst?“, flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Finger über seine warme Haut streichen. Snape brummte nur und gab keine Antwort. Hermione hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren fast geschlossen und das Wenige, was sie sah, war sehr dunkel und unheimlich.  
„Ach komm schon …“, flüsterte sie neckend und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust.  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hätte ich irgendwo ein Geschäft und würde Tränke aller Art verkaufen. Hauptsache ich müsste mich nicht mit nervigen Kindern herumärgern.“ Hermione lachte leise. Das war so typisch für ihn.  
„Das klingt … nett. Ich wäre allerdings gern Lehrerin in Hogwarts.“ Jetzt lächelte er, dann zog er sie zu sich hoch, um seinen Kuss intensiver und drängender zu machen. 

 

 

***

 

Behutsam legte er das Mädchen auf seinem Bett ab und zögerte. Obwohl sie sich schon auf diese intime Weise kannten, war es für ihn nach wie vor seltsam, sich vor ihren Augen auszuziehen und ihr seine Geilheit zu zeigen. Diese plakative Demonstration seiner Hingezogenheit, ärgerte ihn jedes Mal, weil es den Eindruck erweckte, dass es vordergründig war. Allerdings war Granger schlau und könnte dahinter sehen. Natürlich tat sie das, sonst wäre sie gar nicht bei ihm. Trotzdem zog er sich mit zerknirschtem Gesicht die Hose aus und legte sich dann nackt neben sie. Sie lächelte mit noch eindeutiger Befriedigung im Gesicht, aber auch mit sichtlichem Vergnügen. Kaum lag er, begann sie ihn zu küssen. Wie immer überwältigte ihn das so, dass er die ersten Momente reglos und hilflos war. Ihre Lippen waren weich, süß und schmeckten noch nach ihrer Lust von eben. Ihre Hände, sanft und warm, streichelten über seinen Körper. Ihre Finger umfassten dann seinen Schwanz, ohne Scham oder Hemmungen. Jetzt verließen ihn ihre Lippe und als sich Hermione nach unten küsste, fiel ihm auf, dass sie heute außer ‚Oh Gott …‘ noch gar nichts gesagt hatte. Was hatte sie vor?  
„Du musst nicht …“, begann er erschrocken, als er begriff, was sie vorhatte.  
„Nein. Aber ich möchte gern …“, sagte sie gnadenlos und drückte seine Hand weg, die sie davon abhalten wollte ihre Lippen auf die Spitze seines Glieds zu drücken. Resigniert stöhnend ließ er sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Irgendwie hatte er immer vermutet, dass er machtlos war, wenn er sich je darauf einlassen würde. Eigentlich hatte er bis vor kurzem damit gerechnet, wenigstens so zu sterben, ohne seine Würde zu verlieren. Nun starb seine Würde unter Grangers Lippen. Sie küsste vorsichtig seine Eichel, ließ ihre Zunge kreisen und ihn kostete es viel Anstrengung nicht einfach ständig rau und haltlos zu stöhnen. Als ihre Hand seinen Schaft umfasste, konnte er seine Lippen nicht mehr fest aufeinander pressen. Ein kehliger Laut kam aus seinem Mund, es folgten schnelle und flache Keucher. Was sie tat, war unbeschreiblich. Ihr ‚Oh Gott …‘ von eben, hätte er tausendfach hinausschreien können, wenn er nicht so eine gute Selbstdisziplin gehabt hätte. Sie nahm seine harte Lust nun so weit mit ihrem Mund auf, wie es ihr möglich war. Er sah es und es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Ihre Augen waren dabei fast andächtig geschlossen und ihre rechte Hand rieb dabei über den Schaft. Hermiones andere Hand, hatte sich um seine Hoden gelegt und drückte sie leicht. Er stöhnte, wieder und wieder, hemmungslos und nicht mehr in der Lage sich irgendwie zu beherrschen. Als er seine Höhepunkt kommen spürt, wollte er sie noch wegdrücken, doch es war zu spät. Ziemlich laut stöhnend (gut, dass seine Wohnung mit einem Zauber geschützt war) und sich zusammenkrümmend, kam er zuckend in ihrer Hand. Immerhin beschmutzte er nicht ihren bezaubernden Mund, dachte er, über sein Versagen angewidert.   
Aber Hermione lächelte nur und reichte ihm nur etwas zum Säubern. Danach lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Rücken.

 

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“ Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft und belegt. Ihr Zusammentreffen war anders gewesen, als bisher. Intimer und Severus schien sich mehr zu öffnen. Seinen weichen Zustand sollte sie ausnutzen, um mehr über ihn zu erfahren.  
„Hm …“  
„Warum fällt es dir so leicht, mir deine Gefühle zu gestehen und mir zu zeigen, wie sehr du mich willst? Und warum ist es für dich so schwer, zu glauben, dass ich …“  
„Granger!“, unterbrach er sie scharf.  
„Schon gut. Du, weißt, was ich sagen will.“  
Er gab lange keine Antwort und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er überhaupt über eine nachdachte.  
„Ist es, weil du verletzt wurdest und Angst hast, dass es wieder geschieht?“  
„Vielleicht“, sagte er ausweichend und wich sogar ihrem Blick aus.  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Nicht nur, habe ich recht?“, sprach sie eher mit sich selbst.  
„Kannst du damit aufhören? Bitte …“ Sie seufzte bekümmert.  
„Gut. Über was möchtest du sprechen, wenn nicht über dich.“ Severus richtete sich auf, drehte sie auf den Rücken und lag halb auf ihr. Liebevoll strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sie eindringlich an.  
„Tut mir leid, doch es ist … sehr schwer über mich selbst zu sprechen. Eigentlich gibt es auch nichts zu sagen. Du weißt alles, was es zu wissen gibt.“ Das würde sie bezweifeln, doch sie sah, dass er noch viel mehr Zeit als ein paar Wochen brauchte, um sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen.   
„Was ist deine Lieblingsblume?“, fragte er sie plötzlich und sie musste kichern.  
„Was? Meine Lieblingsblume?“ Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er ihr so eine profane Frage stellte. In seinem Gesicht konnte sie keine bestimmte Absicht erkennen. Es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren und doch wartete er auf ihre Antwort.  
„Ich denke, das sind Gänseblümchen …“, flüsterte sie rau und spürte jäh erneut die Lust in sich aufflammen. Severus gab ihr keine Erklärung und keine Antwort, griff nur nach dem Kondom und rollte es sich über. Atemlos lag sie vor ihm, hatte ihre Beine erwartungsvoll gespreizt und erwartete ihn sehnlichst in sich. Der Mann kam über sie, wie eine Naturgewalt. Sein dicker Penis drängte in ihre Hitze und sie konnte ihn mühelos aufnehmen, so sehr hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt. Schwer und erregend lag Severus zwischen ihren Beinen und bewegte sich nur gerade so viel, dass sie nicht gleich sofort von ihrer Lust aufeinander weggespült wurden. Er sah ihr in die Augen, berührte immer wieder ihre Lippen mit seinen und ihr Atem vereinte sich zu einem Einzigen. Hermione wimmert und er verlor den Halt.   
Severus packte ihre Handgelenke, drückte sie nach oben, neben ihren Kopf und drang tief in sie vor. Ihr Wimmern wurde lauter und begehrlicher. Oh Gott, er würde den Verstand verlieren, wenn er sie weiter liebte, dachte und wusste doch, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, kein Zurück. Nur ein Tiefer, ein Schneller und ein Überwältigender. Inzwischen stöhnte das Mädchen unter ihm laut und hemmungslos. Ihre so offensichtliche Lust, ließ ihn unkontrolliert zittern. Er spürte seinen Höhepunkt nahen und drückte in der Hoffnung, ihn ein wenig aufhalten zu können, ihr Gesicht an ihren Hals. Hermiones Beine legten sich fest um ihn, ihr Becken hob sich ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen und er … hätte laut schreien können, weil er so haltlos war, dass er Angst vor sich selbst bekam.  
„Ja …“, keuchte sie, wieder und wieder und dann spürte er ihr Muskelkrampfen um seinen Schwanz herum. Ohne sich zu bewegen, ergoss er sich unter süßen Krämpfen, während ihre Nägel über seine Rückenhaut kratzten.

Es wurde nicht einfacher mit ihm zu sprechen, doch Hermione war guter Dinge, dass sie es schaffen würden. Still und heimlich, hatte sie sich vorgenommen, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen, wenn alles vorbei war. Ein Endkampf mit Voldemort wäre unumgänglich, doch danach würde sie ihn zwingen zu ihrer Liebe zu stehen. Denn eins hatte sie inzwischen begriffen. Severus Snape war nicht nur extrem verschlossen, abweisend und starrsinnig, er war auch Jemande, der Angst hatte. Furcht, davor, dass es ihm gut gehen könnte, weil er glaubte, das nicht verdient zu haben. Aber sie würde ihm zeigen, dass es ging. Leider überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und alles wurde über den Haufen geworfen. Im Grunde war sie selbst schuld, weil sie so von sich selbst überzeugt war.


	10. Chapter 10

Einvernehmliches Schweigen, liebende Körper, geteilte Gedanken.   
Keine Worte.

 

***

 

Sie hatten sich geliebt. Inzwischen hatten sie schon Übung darin und beide wussten, was sie tun mussten, um sich perfekt ineinander zu verschlingen wie Brezel. Severus machte seine heftige Triebhaftigkeit zwar hin und wieder zu schaffen, doch meistens bekam er sich in den Griff, wenn er sein Gesicht an ihren Hals drückte. Genau an die Stelle, unter der begehrlich ihr Blut rauschte. So hatte er es auch heute getan und hatte sie dort geküsst. Jetzt sah er erschrocken, dass ein dunkellilarotes Liebesmal ihre perfekte Haut verunstaltete. Er griff nach dem Zauberstab, um es verschwinden zu lassen. Hermione, die seine Handbewegung nur matt aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen hatte, verstand sie völlig falsch. Sie schlug seine Hand weg, sprang auf und fauchte:  
„Du wagst es, nach allem, was zwischen uns passiert ist?!“  
„Was? Aber ich …“, fragte er irritiert, doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.  
„Ich habe es nicht gesagt! Ich habe nicht ein einziges Mal ausgesprochen, wie sehr ich dich liebe! Doch es ist so! Bekomm das endlich in deinen sturen Schädel! Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape. Komm klar damit!“  
„Hermione, bitte! Ich wollte …“  
„Ist das deine Lösung? Vergessen? Verdrängen? Beerdigen? Vernichten? Weißt du was? Genau weil du das tust, wirst du niemals das sonnige Licht des Tages sehen …“ Sie weinte und er war total hilflos. Allerdings wuchs sein Ärger, denn sie hatte sich über sein Verbot hinweg gesetzt und ihm ihre Liebe gestanden. Das musste Konsequenzen haben. Die hatte er sich selbst versprochen und er war ein Mann, der Versprechen hielt.  
„Granger, lege dich wieder hin. Sofort!“, befahl er leise und gefährlich. Aber das Mädchen war so wütend, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte. 

 

Sie hatte es wirklich versucht. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie versucht geduldig und nachsichtig zu sein, ihm Zeit zu geben, ihn zu überzeugen, mit Liebe und Verstand. Was er gerade aber tun wollte, brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Er hätte es ihr noch nicht mal gesagt, sondern hätte ihr einfach so die Erinnerung an sie beide genommen, ohne sie zu warnen. Weshalb? Weil er es nicht ertragen konnte geliebt zu werden? Weil er nicht mehr damit umgehen konnte? Sie war unendlich enttäuscht und so zornig, dass sie nun ihren Morgenmantel griff, ihn sich über den nackten Körper zog und in ihre Turnschuhe schlüpfte.  
„Komm wieder her!“, befahl er scharf, doch sie funkelte ihn nur an.  
„Es ist ein verdammtes Missverständnis“, rief er ihr nach, als sie schon los lief. 

„Granger, komm sofort zurück!“, rief er ihr wieder. Auch er klang nun aufgebracht und sie hörte noch, wie er in seine Hose stieg. Sie lief durch den kalten Flur, ungeachtet etwaiger nächtlicher, ganz sicher unangenehmer Begegnungen. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie begriff, dass sie in diesem desolaten Zustand auf keinen Fall ins Gryffindor-Haus zurückkehren konnte, ohne dabei aufzufallen. Sie bog nach Osten ab. Anfangs hatte sie Snape noch gehört, der sie verfolgte, doch nun war es still. Sie war am wenig benutzen Ausgang, der ins Freie führte. Es ging steil bergab und dann begann schon der Verbotene Wald. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch er war scheinbar in Snapes Wohnung aus der Tasche gefallen. Egal. Im Verbotenen Wald war sicher nichts gefährlicher, als der Mann, der hinter ihr her war. Im Wald könnte sie wenigstens ihren Frust heraus weinen, ohne jemanden zu stören. Entschlossen und immer wieder heftig schluchzend lief sie los. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass ein überaus schwieriger Mann wie Severus Snape auch schwierig zu lieben war. Vielleicht war sie doch nur ein hilfloses, naives Ding, was im Angesicht seiner Macht und Stärke begreifen musste, wie wenig sie ausrichten konnte.

 

Severus zitterte. Die Situation war ihm entglitten. Vollkommen. So sehr, dass nun ein heulendes Mädchen verwirrt und zornig durch Hogwarts lief. Sie könnte jederzeit in eine Nachtwache laufen oder Dumbledore würde sie bemerken. Es war allein seine Schuld. Hätte er ihr gestattet ihre Gefühle zu äußern, wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Und alles nur, weil er so unglaubliche Angst hatte, es könnte funktionieren. Denn das würde bedeuten, dass seine Grundeinstellung vom Leben an sich falsch war. Alles würde er neu überdenken, einsortieren und akzeptieren müssen. Er müsste sich vielleicht eingestehen, dass er mehr als ein mürrischer, alles hassender Mann war. Das machte ihm Angst. Als er auf dem Gang war, nur in Hose und ohne Schuhe, sprach er einen kleinen Zauber, um Grangers Spur sehen zu können. Sie glitzerte in der Luft und verflüchtigte sich schnell. Er müsste sich beeilen. Dass sie nicht ins Gryffindor-Haus gelaufen war, verwunderte ihn nicht allzu sehr. Dass sie aber scheinbar in Richtung Verbotener Wald lief, bestürzte ihn. Immer wieder, musste er stehen bleiben und den Zauber erneuern, um ihre Spur sichtbar zu machen. Das kostete Zeit und Nerven. Im Grunde hatte er auch keine Ahnung, wie er es wieder gutmachen könnte, auch wenn sie das Missverständnis sicher verstehen würde, wenn er dazu kam, es zu erklären. Im Grund wollte er das Mädchen nur sicher und unverletzt in seinem Bett liegen haben. Mit schweren Vorwürfen und im beginnenden Regen drang er in den Verbotenen Wald ein. Es regnete schon seit Tagen immer wieder und der Boden war nass, aufgeweicht und an vielen Stellen matschig. Mehrmals rutschte er aus und einmal hätte er dabei fast seinen Zauberstab verloren. Die Kälte auf der Haut und an den Füßen merkte er kaum. Aber Hermione würde sich hier den Tod holen, wenn er sie nicht bald fand. Nach ihr zu rufen, kam aber auch nicht in Frage, denn das würde zu viele Waldbewohner auf den Plan rufen. Ihre magische Spur war inzwischen so dünn, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Mit mulmigem Gefühl schickte er einen kleinen Suchzauber durch den Wald, der eine Weile brauchen würde, um zu ihm zurückzukehren. Gleichzeitig schickte er seinen Patronus los, um Hermione zu beschützen, falls sie in Gefahr geriet. Niemals gelang ihm der Patronus einfacher. Er musste nur an die letzte Zeit mit dem wundervollen Mädchen denken, was er doch gar nicht verdient hatte.   
Der Suchzauber kam zu ihm zurück und er folgte ihm, tiefer in den Wald hinein. So lange, bis er das weiche Blau der Hirschkuh sah.

 

Hermione Granger saß auf einem umgefallenen Baum und weinte herzzerreißend.  
„Verschwinde!“, knurrte sie ihn finster an, als sie sein Kommen bemerkte.  
„Nein, nicht ohne dich. Wir sollten raus aus dem Wald und …“  
„Was kann hier schon schlimmer sein, als woanders, Snape?“, fauchte sie. Sie war noch immer sehr wütend.  
„Das vorhin war ein Missverständnis. Ich wollte dich nicht oblivieren, sondern nur …“ Die Verlegenheit ließ ihn verstummen.  
„Was?“   
Severus errötete, doch zum Glück konnte sie das nicht sehen.  
„Ich habe dich vorhin wohl ein wenig zu sehr geküsst und wollte … die Spuren entfernen, ehe du morgen deshalb Probleme bekommst“, flüsterte er dunkel und ging näher. Sein Patronus verschwand dabei. Hermione griff sich an den Hals.  
„Du meinst … ich hatte nur einen Knutschfleck und ich … renne …“  
„Deswegen in den verbotenen Wald? Ja. Aber du hast etwas gesagt, was du nicht hättest sagen dürfen. Ich habe dich gewarnt und …“ Er kam näher und sie sprang auf.  
„Nein! Wage es nicht mein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren!“, rief sie ihm empört entgegen und lief langsam rückwärts von ihm weg.  
„Wir hatten eine Abmachung“, sagte er hart und ging ihr nach. Seine Füße spürten den kalten Schlamm gar nicht. Sie standen in einer Waldsenke, in der sich in den letzten Tagen das Regenwasser gesammelt hatte. Grangers Füße müssten eisig sein. Sein Herz schlug schneller vor Sorge. Er musste das beenden. Hier und jetzt, ehe er sie wirklich in ernsthafte Gefahr brachte.  
„Du benimmst dich so … lächerlich. Ich liebe dich! Ich sage es, wieder und wieder: Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Lebe damit!“ Ihre Dreistigkeit, ihr Mut und ihr Starrsinn, der seinem locker das Wasser reichen konnte, machten ihn ganz atemlos.  
„Halt den Mund!“, knurrte er dunkel und kam näher.  
„Niemals! Du musst es hören. Denn es ist wahr und du, Severus Snape, hast es verdient! Ich liebe dich!“ Sie weinte dabei. Halb aus Zorn über seinen Starrsinnigkeit, halb aus Kummer, über seine Ablehnung seiner selbst.  
„Schweig, Granger!“ Aus einem Impuls heraus, warf er ihr einen Energiezauber entgegen, was ihm gleich leid tat. Innerlich war er so aufgewühlt, so bebend, dass er seine Magie einen Moment nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Hermione flog nach hinten und landete mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch im Matsch.  
„Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht“, sagte er dumpf, nahm seinen Zauberstab jedoch nicht herunter.  
„Na los, tu es noch mal. Zerstöre doch das, was du liebst, weil du denkst, du hast es nicht besser verdient. Du engstirniger, verbitterter Mann!“, schrie sie ihn heiser an. Irgendwo hinter ihm knackte es und er fuhr herum. Es war nichts zu sehen, doch als er sich wieder zu Granger drehte, traf deren kleine, aber erstaunlich kräftige Faust seinen Kiefer. Wieder ließ er sie instinktiv mit einem Zauber ein paar Meter durch die Luft, zurück in den Dreck fliegen.  
„Hör auf! Hör auf damit mich zu provozieren, Granger. Los steh auf und geh mit mir zurück! Wir diskutieren das morgen!“ Oder gar nicht, dachte er erschöpft und resigniert.  
„Nein! Ich liebe dich!“, sagte sie stur und blieb im Matsch liegen. Er ging zu ihr und wollte sie hochziehen, um sie einfach mit Gewalt dazu zu zwingen, den verfluchten Wald zu verlassen, ehe hier sonst noch was auftauchte.   
Im übelsten Fall Hagrid.

Aber dieses verschlagene Mädchen trickste ihn aus. Im ersten Moment tat sie so, als wenn sie sein Angebot annehmen würde. Sie ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich ein paar Zentimeter von ihm hochziehen. Als er sich sicher glaubte und schon innerlich erleichtert Luft holte, zog sie ihn so heftig nach unten, dass er auf sie fiel. Hermione stöhnte, schlang fest die Arme um seinen Nacken und flüsterte heiser in sein Ohr:  
„Lass es zu. Lass zu, dass ich dich liebe, Severus! Ich liebe dich!“  
Severus war wie gelähmt. All seine Ängste, Befürchtungen, all seine alten Verletzungen, seine Qual, sein Leid aber auch seine unglaublichen Gefühle für Hermione kamen nach oben. Auch seine Lust, die seinen Penis hart machte. Er fand keine Worte, hatte keine Antwort für sie. Wie ein kleiner, verletzter Junge, lag er, ein Mann mit viel Hass, Zorn und Macht, in ihren weichen Armen und ließ sich von ihr trösten.  
„Ich weiß, du willst das nicht, aber ich liebe dich und du liebst mich.“  
Sagte sie leise an sein Ohr. Sie klang wieder ruhiger, gelassener und unendlich einfühlsam.   
„Ich liebe dich, Hermione!“, war seine einzige Antwort und sie galt für alles. Auch für seine Tränen, die ihm nun über sein Gesicht liefen.  
„Dann tue es! Liebe mich …“, raunte sie in sein Ohr und schob ihre kalten, nassen Hände unter den Bund seiner Hose.

 

Hermione musste ihn in sich spüren. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, in dem er endlich aufgab. Unbedingt. Seine angeschwollene Lust war gut zwischen ihren Beinen zu spüren und da sie unter dem Morgenmantel sowieso nackt war, bräuchte er nur seine Hose öffnen. Sein Atem ging schnell, so wie ihrer auch. Die Situation war absurd. Es regnete, leicht aber beständig, sie lagen im kalten Matsch, mitten in der Nacht, im Verbotenen (und überaus gefährlichen) Wald und waren beide so erregt, dass es schon unnatürlich war. Ohne zu antworten, begann er seine Hose zu öffnen und sie nach unten zu schieben.

Severus war wie von Sinnen, als er in sie eindrang. Ihre Hitze war göttlich. Tief und hemmungslos stöhnte er auf und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sie griff in seine Haare und zerrte ihn schmerzhaft wieder nach unten, um ihre Lust gegen seinen Hals zu stöhnen. Er war dabei den Verstand zu verlieren, waren die letzten klaren Gedanken, ehe er sich in Hermiones Hitze und Liebe verlor.

Sie weinte, weil sie spürte, dass er kapituliert hatte. Als sie ganz oben stand, schluchzte sie vor Lust und Erleichterung. Taumelnd fiel sie in seine Arme, spürte ihn in sich und streichelte seine Liebe mit ihren Zuckungen, bis er gleich nach ihr kam.  
Noch einen Moment lagen sie vollkommen erschöpft in dem eisigen Schlamm, bis Severus aufstand und sie packte. Ohne zu sprechen, trug er sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Hermione hielt sich an seinem Nacken fest und spürte dieser glückseligen Wärme nach, die sich von ihrem Bauch aus, bis in jede Zelle ihres Leibes auszubreiten schien. Seine faszinierende Magie, dachte sie völlig erschöpft.  
Unterwegs trafen sie keine Menschenseele und als Severus sie unter seine Dusche stellte, um sie aufzuwärmen und zu säubern, war er noch der Meinung, niemand hätte dieses Ereignis, was sein Leben verändert hatte, bemerkt.

 

Aber es wurde bemerkt. Von Albus Dumbledore, der aufgrund der brisanten Lage nicht schlafen konnte und deshalb oben auf dem Westturm stand, um über die nächtliche Landschaft zu schauen und nachzudenken. Er sah Severus mit dem Mädchen aus dem Wald kommen und wusste in dieser Sekunde alles. So sehr er Severus Snape, dessen Leid und seinen schwierigen Charakter auch verstehen konnte, so wenig konnte er derartige Dinge durchgehen lassen. Schwer seufzte er, weil er wusste, dass Hogwarts mit Snape einen wichtigen Schutz verlieren würde. Ein Schutz, der Hogwarts um einiges stärker gemacht hatte. Snape und seine große und dunkle Magie, waren eigentlich in seiner Strategie als Verteidigung eingeplant. Doch der Schutz der Kinder ging vor. Was er da gerade gesehen und vor allem wahrgenommen hatte, verstörte ihn zutiefst. Das könnte unter absolut gar keinen Umständen geduldet werden.


	11. Chapter 11

Glück und Hoffnung.   
Mehr Worte brauchte es nicht, um Hermiones und Severus‘ Zustand zu beschreiben, den sie unabhängig voneinander erlebten. Er dauerte genau bis zur Mittagspause am folgenden Tag an.  
Als Severus in der Mittagszeit in seine Wohnung ging, traf er vor der Tür auf Albus, der schon auf ihn wartete.  
„Hast du einen Moment Zeit, Severus?“ Der Schulleiter wirkte ernst und bekümmert. Er ließ ihn wortlos in seine Wohnung treten und sein mulmiges Gefühl wurde schlimmer.  
„Am besten, ich komme gleich zur Sache. Ich denke, dir ist bewusst, dass ich dich sehr schätze, auch wenn deine Methoden im Unterricht nicht immer … die optimalsten sind. Aber wer …“  
„Würdest du bitte wirklich zum Punkt kommen!“, brummte Severus genervt. Albus seufzte und ließ sich schwer auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
„Gut, da ich deine Direktheit immer gemocht habe, komme ich zur Sache. Ich habe dich letzte Nacht gesehen. Dich und Miss Granger. Ich möchte gar nicht genau wissen, was du mit ihr getan hast und wer daran schuld hat, ob sie es freiwillig wollte oder du sie manipuliert hast. Alles, was ich dazu sagen muss, ist, dass ich das nicht dulden kann. Das wirst du sicher verstehen und ich glaube, du wusstest, dass es so kommen kann, oder?“ Lange sah er den alten Mann an. Im Geist ging er viele verschiedene Reaktion durch. Rechtfertigungen, Geständnisse, Schuldzuweisungen usw., doch am Ende sagte er nur:  
„Ja, das war mir immer bewusst. Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich nichts gegen ihren Willen getan habe.“ Plötzlich war er ganz ruhig und musste unwillkürlich an das denken, was er Hermione gesagt hatte. Einen Geschäft, in dem er Tränke verkaufen könnte …  
Albus seufzte und es klang erleichtert.  
„Trotzdem ist dir sicherlich klar, dass du nicht hier bleiben kannst. Bei allem Verständnis, Severus, doch ich kann das nicht zulassen.“ Albus klang entsetzlich traurig und der alte Mann tat ihm leid, weil er nun einen wichtigen Mann im Kampf gegen Voldemort verlor.  
„Das verstehe ich. Ich werde meine Sachen packen.“  
„Severus … ich wollte nie, dass es so kommt, aber …“  
„Schon gut. Es ist nur fair.“ Dumbledore schwieg und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Ist es, weil Miss Granger dich so sehr an Lily erinnert?“ Beinah hätte Severus gelächelt.  
„Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich erinnere mich durch sie nicht mehr immerzu an Lily. Vielleicht wird es Zeit sich zu verändern. Ich gehe, doch ich werde dir weiterhin eine Hilfe sein, wenn du sie nicht ablehnst?“  
Albus stand schwerfällig auf. War der alte Mann in den vielen Jahren doch irgendwie sein Freund geworden und er konnte ihm seine konsequente Haltung auf keinen Fall verübeln. Deshalb hielt er ihm seine Hand hin.  
„Aber natürlich, Severus. Versprich mir nur, dass du auf dich aufpasst.“  
„Das werde ich.“   
„Geh zu Aberforth in Hogsmeade, er wird sich um dich kümmern.“

Das war es also. Das Ende kam schnell und überraschend und fühlte sich doch nicht so übel an, musste er zugeben, als er seine wenigen Dinge zusammenpackte. Er hatte damals in Hogwarts Schutz gesucht, vor sich selbst und hatte schließlich etwas gefunden, von dem er nie mehr gewagt hatte zu träumen. Hermione würde Hogwarts schon bald beenden, falls der Dunkle Lord ihnen nicht allen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Und danach … zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren, verspürte Severus Snape einen ehrlichen Optimismus. Er müsste jetzt nur noch Hermione eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.

 

In etwa zur selben Zeit, war Hermione in den Waschräumen. In ihrem Hals kratzte es ein wenig, doch ansonsten war sie glücklich. Auch wenn sie noch nicht konkret wusste wie es weitergehen würde, so spürte sie diese tiefe Erlösung direkt in ihrem Unterleib. Liebevoll legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Unterbauch und dann ereilte sie ein verehrender Schock.  
Als Severus sie im Wald auf diese allesverschlingende Art geliebt hatte, hatten sie nicht verhütet. Ihr wurde elend und übel. Sie begann zu schwitzen, zu zittern und dann atmete sie so hektisch, dass ihr noch schwindliger wurde.  
„Hermione? Brauchst du was?“, rief Ginny, die draußen auf sie wartete. Hermione begann zu weinen. Lautlos und erschüttert. Ihre Hand presste sie vor Mund und Nase, um still zu sein.  
„Hermione?“, fragte ihre Freundin nach einer Weile besorgt nach.  
„Alles … gut“, rief sie mir rauer Stimme nach draußen und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Sie zitterte, doch wenn sie nicht Ginnys Misstrauen anfachen wollte, musste sie nun rausgehen.  
„Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt doch krank …“, sagte sie krächzend und musste sogar husten. Ihre Freundin reichte ihr ein Halsbonbon und brachte sie besser ins Haus, wo sie Hermione nötigte sich ins Bett zu legen. Ein wenig widerwillig tat sie Ginny den Gefallen. Als sie ihre Füße unter die Bettdecke schob, merkte sie einen Umschlag darunter. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Brach jetzt alles um sie herum zusammen?  
Als Ginny weg war, nahm sie den Brief hervor. Er war von Severus, natürlich war er das. Die Zeilen waren knapp und nüchtern und doch las sie daraus seine ganze Liebe.  
„Dumbledore weiß alles und ich musste gehen. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich bin nicht weit weg von dir, in Hogsmeade. Falls du Hilfe brauchst, oder mich sehen willst. Mache keine Dummheiten, Mädchen! –SS“  
Sie lachte und weinte dann zur selben Zeit. Einerseits war es Erleichterung, weil Severus so nun gezwungen wurde einen neuen Weg einzuschlagen, aber sie weinte auch, weil er nun in gewisser Weise schwerer erreichbar war. Aber sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Wenn die Zeiten besser wurden, dann hätten sie endlich Zeit füreinander, dachte sie trotzig und presste seinen Brief an ihre Brust.

 

Die Zeiten wurden erst einmal schlimmer und die Ereignisse überschlugen sich.  
Nach ein paar Wochen musste Hermione einsehen, dass sie tatsächlich ein Kind erwartete. Tief in sich drin, war sie glücklich darüber, doch sie sorgte sich sehr um die Welt und ihre Freunde. Noch sah man ihr die Schwangerschaft nicht an und sie schwieg, weil es nie einen Zeitpunkt gab, an dem sie es verkünden konnte. Harry Potter und sie alle kämpften einen harten Kampf. Mit allen Mitteln und mit ihren Herzen. Schreckliche Ereignisse ließen selbst Hermione fast die Hoffnung verlieren. So wurde ihr Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet. Minerva McGongall übernahm daraufhin die Schulleitung und organisierte aktiv Widerstand. Das Buch der Schutzzauber erwies sich als überaus wertvoll und rettet Harry und vielen Mitschülern und Freunden mehrmals das Leben. Jedes einzelne Mal dankte Hermione in Gedanken still Severus, der ihr dieses Buch in weiser Voraussicht geschenkt hatte.   
Mehr als einmal hatte sie darüber nachgedacht Severus in Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Sein Weggehen aus Hogwarts hatte Ungläubigkeit ausgelöst und man sprach offen von seiner Loyalität dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber. Er galt nun als Verräter und das machte Hermione traurig und wütend. Da Dumbledore den Grund seines Ausscheidens nur vage mit einer „anderweitigen Orientierung“ beschrieben hatte, interpretierte jeder etwas anderes hinein. Die allermeisten etwas Schlechtes. In miesen Augenblicken hätte sie allen am liebsten entgegen geschrien, wie toll dieser Mann war. Aber sie musste schweigen. Noch.  
Über Gerüchte hörte Hermione und ihre Freunde, dass Voldemort wohl Lucius Malfoy beauftragte hatte, ihm Snape zu bringen, vermutlich um sein Leben auszulöschen. Doch Malfoy konnte ihn nicht finden und musste deshalb anstelle von Severus sein Leben lassen. Kein großer Verlust, dachte Hermione erleichtert. Aus anderen Richtungen vernahmen sie jedoch, dass es durchaus eine Kraft im Untergrund gab, die Voldemort so richtig einheizte und ihn schwächte. Severus, wer sonst, dachte sie liebevoll und unendlich stolz auf seine Liebe.

Und dann war es ziemlich plötzlich vorbei.   
Beinah war es ein wenig schockierend und alle brauchten eine Weile, um es zu begreifen. Der Dunkle Lord war tot und der Krieg vorbei. Durch Voldemorts Ende klärte sich auch Severus Snapes Rolle in diesem schrecklichen Krieg. Sein Ruf wurde rehabilitiert und niemand freute sich darüber mehr, als Hermione. Sie hatte es immer gewusst. Severus war ein guter Mann. Der Beste.

Hermione legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Das Kind war nun schon deutlich zu spüren. Wie das Schlagen von Schmetterlingsflügeln stupste es von innen gegen ihre Bauchwand und manchmal merkte man es sogar schon von außen. Es war ein irres und surreales Gefühl, was sie ebenso zum Weinen brachte wie Severus‘ Worte, die er so oft aussprechen musste und ihre Antwort nie ertragen konnte. Hermione versuchte ihr Glück zu verstecken. Sie trug hauptsächlich weite, dicke Schlabberpullover und kuschlige Oma-Strickjacken und sie half ein wenig mit Magie nach. Das müsste sie nun nicht länger tun, denn bald würde sie ihren Freunden alles erzählen. Vermutlich war es nur der nervenaufreibenden Situation der letzten Monate zu verdanken, dass es bisher keiner ihrer Freunde gemerkt hatte.  
Bevor sie es allen erzählen würde, musste sie ihn aber treffen.   
Severus Snape, den Mann, der sie liebte.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus erlebte eine merkwürdige Zeit. Sein Weggang aus Hogwarts war das Beste, was geschehen konnte, denn nur so war Hermione Granger sicher. Wenn Voldemort nur annähernd gerochen hätte, was das Mädchen ihm bedeutete, dann wäre sie in größerer Gefahr gewesen als Potter.  
So hatte er in Hogsmeade das kleine Haus gemietet, was schon seit vielen Jahren leer stand und als verflucht galt. Es war am Ende einer Gasse, die keinen Namen hatte. Es gab einen Garten, in dem verwildertes Gemüse und Obst wuchs und jegliche Nachbarn waren ein gutes Stück weit weg. Nur ein Mann besuchte ihn regelmäßig. Aberforth Dumbledore. Mit ihm zusammen arbeitete er Pläne aus, um den Dunklen Lord zu schwächen. Snape streute falsche Informationen für die Todesser, sie sammelten Kräfte und halfen dem Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord so gut es ging. Auf Severus‘ Wunsch hin, wurde sein Name aus allem raus gehalten. Er begann nützliche Tränke im Keller des Hauses herzustellen und gab sie Aberforth mit. Das war im Grunde alles, was er tun konnte. Sich verstecken und im Untergrund wirken.  
Und zu warten, bis sie zu ihm kam. Lange musste er warten und die Sehnsucht nach Hermione schien ihn aufzufressen. Aberforth berichtete ihm alle Neuigkeiten und so hörte er wenigstens, dass es ihr gut ging. Neben seiner Sehnsucht und seinem fast fiebrigen Herstellen diverser Tränke, spürte er jedoch, dass es ihm hier gefiel. Besser als in Hogwarts, unter all den schrecklichen Kindern und Lehrern, die er mit ein paar Ausnahmen nicht ausstehen konnte.   
Severus reaktivierte den Garten, baute neue Pflanzen an, renovierte das Haus und sehnte den Tag herbei, an dem es enden würde. Das würde es. Unbedingt. Da war er sich überraschend sicher. Sein neuer Optimismus fühlte sich erfrischend an.  
Und dann war es so weit. Der Dunkle Lord und der Krieg waren am Ende. Aberforth überbrachte ihm die gute Nachricht und fragte zum ersten Mal:  
„Warum hat mein Bruder dich eigentlich rausgeschmissen?“ Severus, der sich im Grunde nie wirklich gut mit Albus‘ jüngerem Bruder verstanden hatte, hatte in der letzten Zeit bemerkt, dass sie sich nicht so unähnlich waren. Beide waren oft mürrische Einzelgänger, die ziemlich selbstgerecht sein konnten.  
„Wegen einem … Mädchen.“  
Aberforth hob verwundert die Brauen. Es war ein angenehmer Abend, sie saßen zusammen im Garten auf der Bank und Severus hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen, dem Mann Wein anzubieten. Zur Feier des Tages, wie er trocken sagte. Aberforth hatte nicht gelächelt, aber auch nicht nein zum Wein gesagt.  
„Ein Mädchen? Eine Schülerin etwa?“  
„Nicht irgendeine Schülerin. Hermione Granger. Die potenziell größte Hexe, die es in der nächsten Zeit geben wird.“ Aberforth blinzelte, erinnerte sich offensichtlich an sie und sah noch mehr durcheinander aus. Es sah so aus, als wenn er es nicht kommentieren würde, doch nach einem großen Schluck Wein sagte er nüchtern:  
„Immer noch besser, als Albus, der sich damals mit diesem Gellert Grindelwald eingelassen hat, der aus Liebeskummer die halbe Welt zerstört hat, weil Albus nicht mit ihm gegangen ist.“  
Severus gab ein interpretierungsbedürftiges Schnauben von sich und die nächste halbe Stunde schwiegen sie. Aberforth verabschiedete sich schließlich und Severus blieb noch im Garten sitzen. Er sah auf die dicke Eiche, mit den wunderbaren starken Ästen.

 

Am Ende des Gartens, auf der anderen Seite des Zauns tauchte plötzlich Hermiones Gestalt auf. Severus blinzelte und rieb sich dann über die Augen. Im Geiste verdammte er den Wein, der ziemlich stark war. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, kam sie auf ihn zu. Sein Herz rannte los. Wie verrückt schlug es in seiner Brust. Er saß nur wie ein alter Mann und wie gelähmt auf der Bank und starrte sie an, als wäre sie ein Geist.  
Weil Hermione Granger anders war.  
Viel schöner. Viel stärker, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihr Gesicht war ein wenig runder und sie sah gesund aus und sie hatte … zugenommen. Severus stutzte und dann fiel ihm siedend heiß die Nacht im Verbotenen Wald ein, in der sie sich so leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder etwa doch? Sie lächelte, legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch und er hatte Angst das alles wäre nur ein Traum. Aber sie war bei ihm, beugte sich zu ihm und hauchte einen duftenden Kuss auf seine Lippen. Ihre weichen Haare berührten ihn und er musste unwillkürlich seufzen.  
„Schön hast du es hier“, sagte sie beiläufig.   
Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Noch war er zu keinem Wort in der Lage, weil er noch versuchte zu verstehen, was er glaubte wahrgenommen zu haben. Aber Hermione machte es ihm einfacher. Sie nahm seine Hand, schob sie unter ihren monströsen Pullover auf ihren nackten, prallen Bauch. Etwas stupste kaum wahrnehmbar an seine Hand an und beinah hätte er sie im ersten Reflex wieder weggezogen.  
„Es tritt seit kurzem“, sagte sie leise und sah ihn liebevoll und aufmerksam an.  
„Das … ist nicht … wahr …“, kam es heiser und fassungslos aus seinem Mund.  
„Es ist wahr. Es ist dein Kind und du wirst ein fantastischer Vater sein. Was hältst du davon, da vorn an dem dicken waagerechten Ast eine Schaukel zu befestigen?“  
Severus entließ seine angehaltene Luft und dann begann er zu beben. Seine Hand lag noch immer an ihrem Bauch und das Kind bewegte sich deutlich unter der Haut. Es zu spüren, zu wissen, dass es sein Baby war, war ein so unbeschreibliches Gefühl, dass er begann zu weinen. Nicht nur, dass sie alle überlebt hatten, Hermione schenkte ihm darüber hinaus sogar noch etwas, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hatte. Ein Kind, Familie und ihre Liebe. Ein neues, wundervolles Leben in der Sonne des Tages.  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm und er sah, dass sie selbst Tränen in ihren warmen, dunklen Augen hatte. Ihre Hände legten sich um sein Gesicht und sie flüsterte ihm auf die Lippen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte und wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Erst viele Stunden später, sie lagen längst in seinem Bett und hatten sich ganz behutsam geliebt, konnte er ihr eine Antwort geben.  
„Wir sollten unbedingt heiraten.“ Sie lachte, gelöst und glücklich. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinem Kopf, weil Severus sein Gesicht an ihrem Bauch hatte, um dem Baby zuzuhören, wie er sagte.  
„Ich muss es erst noch meinen Freunden beibringen.“  
„Was? Sie wissen von nichts?“  
„Nein. Die Zeiten waren ein wenig … stressig.“  
Die Wahrheit war, Hermione hatte sehr große Angst davor. Obwohl sie viel zusammen erlebt und durchgemacht hatten, obwohl sie das zusammen geschweißt hatte und obwohl Snapes Ruf wieder hergestellt war, musste sie befürchten ihre Freunde zu verlieren. Aber es gab kein Zurück. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Für Severus, koste es, was es wollte.

Weil Hogwarts im Moment nicht der passende Ort war, beschloss sie ihre Freunde in Madam Puddifoot’s Café einzuladen. Eigentlich war es Severus‘ Idee, doch der würde auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin nicht anwesend sein. Hermione mietete das Café für einen Abend und organisierte mit der Besitzerin ein paar nette Dinge, wie Leckereien und Getränke. Der Vorsommerabend war lau und sonnig. In ihr selbst war eine irre Vorfreude aber auch eine irrationale Angst vor diesem Treffen. Sie hatte nur ihre engsten Freunde eingeladen. Natürlich würden Harry und Ron dabei sein, aber auch Ginny, Luna und Neville. Später würden dann noch ein paar andere Mitschüler dazukommen, die ihnen alle nahe standen.

 

„Eine super Idee!“, sagte Ron begeistert, als er mit Harry kam. Ron stürzte sich sofort auf das appetitliche Büffet und Hermione musste ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich wegziehen.  
„Würdest du bitte warten, bis alle hier sind …“  
Schon kamen Luna und Neville, die jetzt ein Paar waren und die Glückseligkeit der ersten Wochen ausstrahlten. Nur kurz danach kam Ginny, die sich ein wenig verspätet hatte. Sie wirkte erschrocken und auf Hermiones Frage, was los wäre, sagte Rons Schwester:  
„Ihr glaubt nicht, wen ich gerade getroffen habe?! Severus Snape!“, brach es aus ihr heraus. Alle redeten durcheinander und Hermione wurde noch unwohler als so schon. 

 

„Würdet ihr mir bitte einen Moment zuhören?“, rief sie ein wenig lauter und alle verstummten.  
„Das hier, ist nicht nur eine kleine Siegesfeier, sondern sehr viel mehr …“   
Sie wollte sterben, so elend war ihr, als sie ihre weiche, braune Strickjacke auszog und allen ihren deutlich sichtbaren Babybauch zeigte. Schockierte Gesichter sahen sie an. Alle, außer Luna, waren überrascht, irritiert und sprachlos. Das blonde Mädchen allerdings lächelte sofort angetan, stand auf und kam zu ihr.  
„Ein kleiner, neuer Mensch … wie schön … darf ich?“ Hermione nickte. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Mund war trocken und sie zuckte ein bisschen zusammen, als Luna ihre Hand vorsichtig an ihren Bauch legte. Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin strahlte und sie beneidete Luna mal wieder für ihre Unvoreingenommenheit.  
„Was … ist … das?“, stammelte Ron fassungslos. Harry räusperte sich nur unentwegt und Ginny sagte kratzig:  
„Du bekommst ein Baby?“ und Neville fügte belegt an:  
„Warum haben wir das nicht bemerkt?“  
„Weil ich es nicht wollte, deshalb. Der Zeitpunkt war nie der richtige, doch jetzt … Ja, ich bekomme ein Baby. Es dauert noch ein bisschen, doch …“  
„Wer ist der Vater?“, brachte es Harry endlich auf den Punkt. Auch Harry hatte sich gefasst und sie war ihm dankbar für seine Stärke, denn sowohl Ron als auch Ginny waren überaus entsetzt. Rons Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zwischen käsig und tomatenrot, Ginnys Augen waren immer noch schockiert geweitet und ihr Mund stand ungläubig offen.  
„Hermione? Wer?“, zischte Ron nun. Er klang aggressiv und Harry griff beruhigend nach seinem Arm.  
„Ist das nicht egal? Ein wundervolles, kleines Menschenkind wird geboren und wir sollten nach allem, was wir erlebt haben, dankbar dafür sein. Wenn Hermione es nicht sagen will, …“, versuchte ihr Luna zu helfen, doch sie griff liebevoll nach ihrer Hand.  
„Schon gut Luna. Ich sollte es euch sagen und das werde ich. Der Vater des Kindes ist Severus Snape …“ Ginny schrie entsetzt auf, hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund, Ron wirkte wie erstarrt und selbst Harry rieb sich verstört über die Augen. Neville stöhnte gut hörbar auf und Luna hielt ihre Hand sehr fest.  
„Ich weiß, was ihr alle von ihm haltet und ich selbst habe eure Ansicht geteilt. Bis ich ihn besser kennengelernt habe. Bis ich ihn … lieben gelernt habe. Vielleicht enttäusche ich eure Meinung, die ihr alle von mir habt, doch es ist so, wie es ist. Ich liebe diesen Mann und er liebt mich. Wir werden fantastische Eltern sein und ich wünsche mir, dass ihr auch weiterhin … meine Freunde seid und …  
Mir vergebt, dass ich … geschwiegen habe und … niemanden gesagt habe, was … ich mit ihm … was wir tun und was uns … verbindet …“ Unvermittelt brach Hermione in Tränen aus. Die emotionale Belastung war zu groß. Hilflos fiel sie in Lunas Arme, die sie an sich drückte und beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich. Ein Stuhl rückte, fiel um und Schritte entfernten sich.

Ron hatte den Raum verlassen. Neville sah betreten auf seine Schuhe, Ginny sah bestürzt zu Harry und der wirkte sehr nachdenklich.  
„War das Buch mit den so wichtigen Schutzzaubern etwa von ihm?“, fragte er schließlich nach.  
„Ja, war es …“, brachte Hermione rau heraus und löste sich von Luna.  
„Warst du … deshalb manchmal so … seltsam?“, fragte nun Ginny nach. Auch sie klang wieder gefasster, doch deutlich distanziert.  
„Ja. Ihn zu lieben … ist nicht einfach“, gab Hermione freimütig zu.  
„Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Hast du Angst gehabt, wir verurteilen dich?“, fragte Harry ganz sachlich nach. Manche Dinge musste nun definitiv ausgesprochen werden und das war absolut notwendig.  
„Teilweise. Aber ich habe eher geschwiegen, weil ich es für mich behalten wollte, weil es sich wie ein …“  
„Dunkles Geheimnis angefühlt hat?“, half Luna ihre liebenswürdig aus. Sie nickte dankbar.  
„Ich war selbstsüchtig und … habe euch wohl nicht genug vertraut“, gab sie zu und senkte verlegen den Blick.  
„Aber es ist … Snape …“, sprach Neville wieder aus, was alle dachte. Es war grotesk, bizarr und furchterregend.  
„Ja, genau. Er und kein anderer. Ich würde gern sagen, er ist nicht so, wie ihr ihn alle kennt. Ich würde gern sagen, in Wahrheit ist er freundlich, nett und zugänglich, doch so ist es nicht. Trotzdem oder vielleicht deshalb … liebe ich ihn und wir werden in Zukunft eine Familie sein. Wenn einer von euch mich besuchen kommen möchte, ich werde am Ende der namenlosen Gasse wohnen. Von hier aus westlich, nicht zu verfehlen. Es ist die Sackgasse.“ Hermiones Stimme klang inzwischen fester. Luna strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und gab damit ihre bedingungslose Zustimmung. Neville, der die ersten Jahre am meisten unter Snapes Art zu leiden hatte, war in den letzten Monaten am meisten gereift. Er nickte ihr einsichtig zu. Nicht begeistert, doch um Nachsicht und Toleranz bemüht. Ginny wirkte seltsam gekränkt und Hermione wusste, dass es daran lag, dass die unzähligen Angebote ihrer Freundin sich ihr mitzuteilen nie genutzt hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Ginny. Ich hätte dir in diesen schrecklichen Zeiten dieses so schwere Geheimnis nicht aufbürden wollen“, sagte sie leise in ihre Richtung. Ihre Freundin schluckte und deutete dann ein Nicken an. Sie würde Zeit brauchen, um ihr zu vergeben. Harry sah sie eher unergründlich an. Er und Ginny waren inzwischen zusammen und sie tat ihm gut. Ihr bester Freund war ihr Ruhepol und wenn er ihr nicht vergeben könnte, wüsste sie nicht weiter.  
„Und Snape hat dich nicht … irgendwie manipuliert? Du weißt, er ist dazu im Handumdrehen in der Lage und …“  
„Ja, das weiß ich. Er ist mächtig, aber nicht hinterhältig und falsch. Außerdem bin ich auch mächtig.“ Harry verstand sie und grinste unvermittelt.   
„Die Wahrheit ist, Hermione, du fragst uns hier nicht um Erlaubnis. Die Wahrheit ist, du wirst tun, was du willst und glaubst tun zu müssen. Das ist dein gutes Recht und ich bin dein Freund. Also … was wird es? Junge oder Mädchen?“  
„Keine Ahnung …“, hauchte sie, begann wieder zu weinen, diesmal aus Erleichterung und schmiegte sich dann in Harrys Arme, als der auf sie zu kam und fest umarmte. Ihr bester Freund hatte ihr verziehen und stand hinter ihr.  
„Du solltest mit Ron alleine sprechen, weil er in dich verliebt ist und ihm vermutlich gerade das Herz gebrochen ist …“, flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr und sie nickte nur unter Tränen.

 

Als sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten (noch längst nicht waren alle Fragen geklärt), ging Hermione nach draußen. Dass Ron in sie verliebt war, wusste sie und in einem anderen Universum wären sie vielleicht sogar ein Paar geworden, weil sie ihn sehr gern mochte.   
Sie fand ihn hinter dem Café auf einer Steinmauer sitzen. Er hatte sichtlich geweint. Auf seiner Gesichtshaut waren rote Flecken und auch seine Augen waren gerötet. Ron sah sie nicht mal an, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Es tut mir leid …“, flüsterte sie und sah ihn von der Seite an.  
„Tut es nicht.“  
„Es tut mir leid, dass sich nicht erfüllt hat, was du dir gewünscht hast“, präzisierte sie ihre Worte. Er gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern seufzte nur leidend.  
„Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist … zu sehnen, zu lieben und zu verzichten. Es tut weh und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich die Ursache für deinen Schmerz bin. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er sie schnell. Sie hatte spontan nach Rons Hand gegriffen und erst sah es so aus, als wenn er sie wegziehen würde, doch schließlich ließ er ihr seine Hand.  
„Nein? Was nein?“, fragte sie irritiert nach. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bevor Ron mit rauer Stimme antwortete:  
„Ich möchte gar nicht, dass meine Gefühle für dich weg wären, selbst wenn es mit einem Zauber möglich wäre, doch … das wäre nicht mehr dasselbe und … es würde etwas fehlen und … so ist es nun mal. Man bekommt nicht immer, was man sich wünscht.“ Hermione musste an Snape und seine Art denken, mit der er bisher alles, was schön und glücklich war von sich weggestoßen hatte, weil er der Meinung war, es nicht verdient zu haben.  
„Manchmal dauert es nur länger“, sagte sie leise und endlich sah Ron sie an.  
„Bist du glücklich?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wie kann es sein, dass so ein mürrischer, finsterer Kerl wie Snape dich glücklich machen kann?“ Sie lächelte.  
„Wenn ich das genau wüsste, hätte ich wohl eines der letzten Rätsel der Menschheit gelöst, Ron.“ Er musste nun auch unwillkürlich lächeln.  
„Du bist mein Freund und wirst es immer bleiben.“  
„Ich werde Zeit brauchen, um damit klar zu kommen, dass du …“  
„Dass ich Severus Snape liebe?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dass du mich nie zurücklieben wirst.“ Hermione umarmte ihn und Ron begann wieder zu weinen. Sie blieb bei ihm, bis seine Tränen versiegten.  
„Jetzt ist es mir peinlich. Lass uns reingehen, ehe die anderen das Büffet leergefuttert haben“, sagte er schließlich trotzig. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich, zurück ins Café. In der Tat waren schon alle am essen und der Rest des Abends wurde ganz nett. Der Schock saß allen allerdings noch tief in den Knochen und es würde noch viel Zeit vergehen, ehe sie alle gelernt hatten mit der verrückten Situation umzugehen.

 

***

 

Hermione zog in das Haus am Ende der namenlosen Gasse und gebar bald ein gesundes Mädchen. Es bekam den Namen Daisy (nach Hermiones Lieblingsblume, dem Gänseblümchen) Xandrine (nach der völlig unbekannten Autorin des Buches mit den Schutzzaubern – laut Severus lebte sie wohl irgendwo auf dem Festland, nahe Paris und war sogar noch am Leben).  
Die Hochzeit der beiden fand erst ein Jahr später statt und alle ihre Freunde waren da und noch ein paar mehr. Nur wenig später begann Hermione in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. Erst als Assistentin von Minerva McGonagall, später als Lehrerin. Es war ihre Bestimmung und sie war eine sehr beliebte Lehrerin. Severus ging nie wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, obwohl Minerva McGonagall es ihm mehrmals angeboten hatte. Stattdessen eröffnete er mit Aberforths Hilfe in Hogsmeade ein Geschäft für Tränke aller Art. Es lief ziemlich gut und Hermione scherzte immer, dass es nur daran lag, weil er Daisy mit ins Geschäft nahm und alle Kunden nur kamen, um das niedliche Kind anzusehen. Es hatte Severus‘ tiefschwarze Haare und Hermiones warme, braune Augen und ihre süße Stupsnase. Der Charme kam aber wohl eher von ihrem unverwüstlichen Lächeln, mit dem sie alle, inklusive ihren mürrischen Vater, um den Finger wickeln konnte. Am merkwürdigsten war jedoch, dass Severus Snape Freundschaft schloss. Nicht etwa mit Hermiones Freunden, die immer distanziert waren und es vermutlich auch immer bleiben würden. Severus Snape freundete sich in der Tat mit Aberforth Dumbledore an, was schließlich darin gipfelte, dass sie nach Geschäftsschluss im Keller des Geschäfts begannen neuartige Tränke zusammenzubrauen und großen Spaß am Experimentieren hatten.  
Nur für alle Fälle, sagte Severus immer. Hermione wusste, was er dachte. Seine pessimistische Ader war nach wie vor in ihm. Überall könnten potenzielle, neue Gefahren lauern, denen man am besten bewaffnet gegenüber trat. Seit Snape ein Vater war, war er noch viel mehr darauf aus, alle, die ihm etwas bedeuten, zu beschützen. Und das tat er gut. Er war der Beste darin.   
Severus Snape war ein guter Mann.  
Vor allem aber, war er endlich glücklich.

 

Weder Hermione, noch Harry, noch Severus ahnten, dass Hermione Granger mit ihrer unersättlichen Wissbegier und ihrer überheblichen Starrköpfigkeit das Schicksal tatsächlich geändert hatte. Hätte sie dieses Buch mit den Schutzzaubern nicht so unbedingt lesen wollen, um Snape diesen anstößigen Vorschlag zu machen, wäre vieles anders gekommen. Severus wäre vom Dunklen Lord getötet worden und hätte niemals am Tag leben können. Er hätte nie erfahren, was es bedeutet geliebt zu werden. Er hätte nicht mit seiner Tochter im Garten Verstecke spielen können und wäre nie mit Daisy auf der Brust in der Hängematte eingeschlafen. Am helllichten, sehr sonnigen Tag, trotzdem im Schatten, auf Hermione wartend, die bald nach Hause kommen würde.

Ron allerdings, hätte bekommen, was er sich so ersehnt hat. Aber es gab nun mal die Nacht und den Tag. Beides zusammen war unmöglich. Egal in welchem Universium.


End file.
